


alguns erros valem a pena

by grosskopf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Girl Penis, Porn With Plot, Portuguese, Shameless Smut, Translation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 40,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosskopf/pseuds/grosskopf
Summary: No geral, Kelly Campbell era uma boa pessoa. Uma boa legista, uma amiga decente e não era a pior esposa que ela poderia ser. Ela não se importava o suficiente com o que as outras pessoas pensam sobre o quanto ela se esforça para não engravidar. Ela tinha suas razões para isso, nem todo Ômega era uma máquina de fazer bebês. Colin, o seu Alfa e marido, não estava tão feliz assim com isso, porém ele aceitava. Eles faziam funcionar, com supressores hormonais o suficiente para que ela fosse virtualmente infértil fora do cio. E ambos ficavam separados nesses períodos.Então ela passa a trabalhar com a nova detetive na cidade, que, por acaso, é uma Alfa exatamente do tipo dela.Original em inglês.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. ela não é a tua alfa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you know I've been breaking all the rules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375590) by [grosskopf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosskopf/pseuds/grosskopf). 



> os capítulos em português acabam ficando mais longos, então haverá uma certa diferença no número de palavras total dessa versão

Kelly Campbell era moderadamente feliz, mas feliz do que ela achou que seria quando era mais nova. (Talvez mais feliz do que ela achava que mereceia). Um marido que, para a sorte dela, era um bom Alfa. Colin não estava muito feliz com o fato de que estavam casados há sete anos e ela ainda não queria ter filhos, porém aceitava como eles evitavam uma gravidez do melhor jeito que podiam. Claro que ele não realmente entendia o medo dela, e ela havia decidido que tentar explicar de novo e de novo não valia a pena. Kelly tinha amigos, um trabalho estável e uma boa vida. Ela amava passar o tempo com os mortos, falando pelos cadáveres e trazendo justiça. Ela gostava do trabalho dela, fazia ela se sentir útil.

Ela era um dos poucos legistas que não trabalhavam com um detetive até que decidiram mudar isso, mesmo que ela estivesse feliz com ter um detetive diferente em cada caso. Ela sabia o quanto o trabalho podia ser perigoso - era uma escolha trabalhar assim, mas o perigo estava lá - e ela não gostava da ideia de criar algum tipo de amizade com um deles. Não deveria ser um problema, ela sabia disso, a maior parte das pessoas da idade dela já eram casados e uma das coisas mais raras de se ver eram divórcios.

Kelly era casada, feliz e uma pessoa nova na vida dela não deveria fazer diferença alguma. Eram sete anos de casamento, fiel e mesmo que ela tenha conhecido pessoas com quem ela iria para cama mais que feliz (porque podia ser casada, ter uma união, mas ela ainda sentia atração por outras pessoas). Porém: casamento. Queria e precisava ser fiel.

E o problema inesperado que uma nova detetive era: Cameron Mitchell era, infelizmente, o tipo dela.

Ter se casado logo depois de sair da faculdade significava que ela teve menos experiências sexuais do que ela queria, sendo atraída por qualquer sexo e qualquer sexo secundário, ela tinha uma vasta margem de opções. A coisa mais ousada que ela fez foi ter um caso com uma das professoras na faculdade, também uma Ômega. Ela não esqueceria o eterno pênis ereto que um strap-on era quando ela estava no cio e a professora basicamente fodeu ela por cinco dias seguidos. Ela teve outros parceiros sexuais, a maioria eram Alfas como Cameron. Alta, uma energia misteriosa e gostosa pra caralho. O tipo de Alfa que poderia destruir Kelly e ela agradeceria.

A primeira coisa que ela notou na detetive era que ela parecia intimidante e perigosa até oferecer um sorriso. Algo que não era justo, seria mais fácil lidar com alguém que era uma montanha de músculos e que fazia qualquer um ficar com medo. Provavelmente ela tinha os olhos mais bonitos e o sorriso mais adorável que Kelly já viu. E ela havia sentido alguma coisa por Colin exatamente pelos olhos e o sorriso dele. Ela sabia que estava em uma situação complicada desde o primeiro dia.

Tudo estava indo bem por algumas semanas.

Cameron era adorável e simpática e charmosa, o fato que ela usava algum bloqueador de odor potente era algo que Kelly achava que facilitava a vida dela, não ter que lidar com feromônios de uma Alfa tão atraente era uma vantagem. Mas Kelly não teve chance de não sentir tesão por ela.

Dias mais quentes começaram e Cameron apareceu com um tipo diferente de roupas. Normalmente ela vestia calças largas e grossas, um moletom por baixo de uma jaqueta ou um sobretudo. A mulher se vestia mais como uma adolescente depressiva do que uma detetive (e era adorável). Então estava quente demais para camadas de roupas. Ela apareceu com um jeans que finalmente era do tamanho dela, e skinny, o que destacava tanto a bunda dela quanto o volume entre as pernas. Kelly percebeu que estava com um problema quando pensou como seria sentar no colo da detetive só para sentir o volume, sequer precisava estar minimamente duro. E a camisa social preta não escondia o quanto os braços dela eram definidos. Cameron era o pecado em forma de Alfa e Kelly nunca foi o tipo que evitou pecar.

Kelly tinha alguma noção de como o corpo dela deveria ser, Alfas em geral eram musculosos, mas aquilo acendeu um incêndio. O tipo de fogo que ela deveria sentir só por Colin, mas ela se viu no banho mais tarde, dois dedos enfiados o mais fundo possível e imaginando o que Cameron tinha para oferecer.

Kelly passou os próximos três ciclos cavalgando em um dildo e imaginando que era Cameron fodendo ela. Prendendo ela contra uma parede, dedos deixando hematomas espalhados pelo corpo dela, mordendo o pescoço dela onde estava a glândula de odor, e metendo nela com força e sem nenhum pingo de misericórdia. Sempre metendo até o talo, deixando o knot inflar e prender elas juntas e deixar todo o gozo dentro dela. Só Cameron comendo ela até que Kelly esquecesse o próprio nome.

Ela imaginou cenários diferentes.

Com o peito contra a mesa, as mãos de Cameron agarrando os quadris dela e estocadas fortes. Contra a parede, de quatro, no banho, cavalgando, deitada com Cameron em cima dela. No cio ou não, a boceta pingando com a necessidade de um pau dentro dela. Ela se encontrou cavalgando em um dildo massivo de 25 centímetros imaginando Cameron batendo uma punheta em cima dela, um joelho de cada lado dos quadris dela, e então gozo quente na barriga. Tal barriga começando a crescer com os bebês dela. 

Era o último dia daquele cio, ela gozou com força, gemendo o nome de Cameron. 

Deitada de barriga para baixo, o rosto enfiado em um travesseiro e com parte do dildo ainda dentro, lágrimas escaparam. Ela tinha um marido, Colin era o Alfa dela. Por que ela estava obcecada com outro Alfa? E pior, pensando em filhotes com esse outro Alfa? A imagem de deitar na cama com Cameron jogando porra nela ficou presa na mente delas por dias. Um desconforto queimou dentro dela enquanto ela olhava para Colin, sorria e beijava ele enquanto outra pessoa estava na mente dela. 

Todas as vezes que faziam sexo, ela tinha que morder o ombro dele. Tanto para não gemer o nome de outra pessoa quanto para sentir a cicatriz que a mordida que ligou eles. A marca, a prova, a ligação com o Alfa dela. Ela deveria querer o pau dele, querer ele comendo em todas as posições, querer filhos com ele. Ele a olhou com uma confusão adorável, mas fez o que ela pediu quando ela pediu para ele gozar do jeito que ela sonhou Cameron fazendo. Tentou forçar essa imagem. 

Em algum momento, ele não era mais atraente o suficiente.

A versão fantasiosa de Cameron se enfiava de novo e de novo nos pensamentos de Kelly, fazendo ela se masturbar durante o banho e fazer tudo que podia fazer para evitar a detetive na vida real. Cameron percebeu algo de errado, nenhuma surpresa. Era uma detetive, Kelly não era estúpida o suficiente para achar que Cameron não perceberia. Ela sabia o quanto Ômegas podiam agir estranho um pouco antes e um pouco depois do cio, ainda mais ao redor de Alfas. Mas sete meses? Era óbvio que algo estava errado. 

A nevasca foi um presente do inferno se você perguntar para Kelly, mas talvez o diabo quisesse ajudar uma mulher necessitada.

O prédio estava em lockdown, completo, ninguém podia entrar ou sair até a manhã seguinte. Colin se ofereceu para dar uma carona (nem era realmente uma oferta, ela quase nunca usava o próprio carro), mas "ninguém entra, ninguém sai, ordens do legista chefe". Ela sabia que ele tinha ciúmes, parte da possessivade de todo os Alfas, e que era menos conforto e mais não dar a chance de alguma coisa acontecer. O que ela achava um tanto estúpido, mesmo que fosse mais do que esperado. Tudo que ela realmente planejava fazer com Cameron era ignorar e esperar que, eventualmente, ela parasse de pensar em alguém que não poderia ter. 

Ela estava presa no prédio do morgue, ninguém por ali interessava ela o suficiente para o pensamento de trair Colin passasse pela cabeça dela. A pessoa mais próxima era Hannah, alguém que tinha o tipo completo de ligação com o parceiro. Hannah, uma Alfa que não parecia tanto assim uma Alfa, tinha o Ômega dela. Tal Ômega que estava grávido de sete meses e não deveria estar muito feliz com o fato que a Alfa dele não estava em casa. Ela sabia que o quanto mais perto um Ômega estava de dar a luz.

Então Kelly não achava que teria problemas, não era a primeira vez que ela ficava presa por causa da neve. E ela não trairia Colin. Sete anos. Ela tinha certeza que a Alfa dos sonhos estava em casa ou no prédio policial. Porém, uma batida na porta. Porque falando do diabo... ele sempre aparece. Um diabo que era atraente e fazia Kelly ficar molhada só pensando, por mais que fosse algo que ela não deveria fazer.

"Posso ficar aqui, doutora?" Cameron perguntou, segurando o notebook contra o peito dela. A voz dela sempre soava gentil, algo que fazia ela parecer ainda mais atraente. "Se não te incomodar, claro. Eu pretendia ficar com a doutora Coleman, mas, você sabe..."

"De alguma maneira, ela cheira mais a um Ômega grávido do que o tal Ômega grávido." A detetive concordou com a cabeça. "Entre."

Ela deveria negar, ou não. Ela não queria expulsar Cameron. Sabia que vários Alfas ficavam desconfortável perto do cheiro de um Ômega grávido (que não fosse deles, claro). Kelly sequer era uma Alfa e ela ficava desconfortável quando o cheiro era muito forte. Era fácil ainda andar com Hannah, mas fazia algumas semanas que ela evitava ficar perto de Kevin, talvez porque fazia ela se lembrar que não queria filhos (e do tipo de fantasia que teve com Cameron). Ela não sabia. Era comum que Alfas se incomodassem quando não estavam interessados em filhos - e ela não pensaria que esse era um ponto de vantagem para Cameron.

A detetive sentou no sofá, tão longe quanto podia. 100% alheia ao fato que uma pequena parte da mulher com ela queria ter os filhotes dela. O cheiro de Cameron invadiu a cabeça dela, a mistura de perfume e bloqueador de odor. Kelly achava que caso não estivesse tomando supressores pesados, havia uma grande possibilidade de entrar no cio só porque Cameron estava lá, mesmo sem feromônios enchendo a sala. A última coisa que ela precisava era um cio causado por outro Alfa. Kelly agradeceu mentalmente por Cameron colocar o notebook no colo, cobrindo qualquer volume que houvesse naquela área. Ajudava a ela conseguir se concentrar em uma conversa, olhar a detetive nos olhos olhos em vez do volume na calça dela. 

"Doutora Campbell?"

"Sim?"

"Posso perguntar algo?"

"Claro."

"Eu falei algo errado?"

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Você era um tanto... amigável no começo. Mas entoa meio que... uh... se fechou. Eu disse algo de errado?"

Alfas como Cameron não tinham o direito de parecerem com um cachorrinho abandonado e triste. Kelly engoliu seco, ela deveria saber que aquela pergunta viria na primeira oportunidade. Aquela mulher estava nos sonhos dela, fodendo ela até Kelly não sentir as próprias pernas, mas ela parecia tão... adorável. Kelly não queria realmente explicar que estava tentando mudar coisas, evitar contato e deixar o tesão passar. Tentando literalmente parar de sonhar com o pau dela. 

Como explicar isso?

Kelly sentiu o calor invadir o ventre dela só de lembrar dos sonhos. Ela fechou a mão esquerda, olhando para a aliança. Olhou para a mulher no sofá. Ela estava encolhida como se estivesse tentando se fazer parecer o menor que podia para uma Alfa de 1,90m. 

"Se eu te contar, você não conta para mais ninguém?"

"Não, eu prometo. Só quero ser sua amiga."

Kelly se levantou, fechou a porta, ela sabia que Cameron estava observando confusa, engoliu seco, parecia um pouco apreensiva com a situação. A legista voltou para a cadeira dela, com esperança de que o tesão não bem-vindo não tivesse um cheiro forte o suficiente para a Alfa conseguir sentir. Se ela estava usando bloqueadores prescritos fortes o suficiente para que não houvesse um vestígio de Alfa, havia uma possibilidade que o olfato dela não estivesse funcionando como geralmente estava. 

"Eu sou o problema, eu sou casada." Ela começou. "Eu tenho um Alfa."

"Ok…? Eu conheci o teu Alfa, eu sei que você é casada."

"E você… é uma Alfa."

"Ele não te deixa ter outros amigos Alfas além de Hannah? Isso é-"

"Não." Kelly se levantou outra vez, se aproximou e colocou a mão em cima do notebook da detetive. Ela puxou ele um pouco e apontou para a virilha dela. "Eu quero que você me coma."

Cameron piscou, corou e engoliu seco: "Você quer que eu faça o que?"

"Me coma."

"Mas…"

"Eu sou casada com a porra de um Alfa, eu sei. Esse é o problema. Eu sou uma Ômega que tem um Alfa como companheiro e quero que uma outra Alfa me coma."

"Eu... Sinto muito."

Kelly queria perguntar se Cameron tinha uma Ômega ou Beta, só um relacionamento. Cameron nunca falava sobre a vida amorosa ou sexual. Até onde Kelly sabia, ela podia ser casada com dez filhos ou ir para bares e comer Ômegas todos os finais de semana. Mas Kelly havia começado, agora ela contaria as coisas, a verdade. Estavam sozinhas, ninguém precisava saber. Talvez contar para Cameron deixaria as coisas abertas e mais fáceis e ela não precisaria evitar a detetive como o diabo foge da cruz.

"Três cios, Mitchell, três cios imaginando você me comendo. Sonhando com o teu knot. Desejando você gozando dentro de mim. Meses pensando em você enquanto o meu Alfa me come. Eu preciso me parar de gemer o seu nome porque eu só gozo porque estou pensando em você me fodendo como uma putinha. A sua putinha."

"Oh..." ela corou, o rosto e o pescoço vermelhos. Puxou o notebook para mais perto, como uma adolescente escondendo uma ereção. "Isso aconteceu antes?"

"Não."

"O que posso fazer para ajudar?

"Você me comeria?" Não custava nada perguntar.

"Você tem um Alfa." Kelly olhou para como a detetive estava segurando o notebook.

"Detetive."

"Você é casada, tem um Alfa."

"Mas você me comeria?"

"Doutora."

"Você parece uma adolescente tentando esconderijo uma ereção. Mitchell? Seu… amigo está interessado?"

"Talvez."

Kelly puxou o notebook, Cameron não lutou contra ela: "Você me comeria?"

"Você tem um Alfa."

"Então por que você está com a barraca armada?"

"Porque você deixou claro o quanto você quer que eu te foda."

"Foderia?"

"Você é muito atraente, está bem? Claro que eu te comeria."

"Você tem um parceiro?"

"Não. Você tem."

"Isso é por minha conta. Me comeria agora?"

"Sim."

"Então me fode."

Cameron assentiu e ela parecia que estava se controlando para não parecer um cachorrinho excitado. Kelly beijou ela, a detetive tinha gosto de café gelado e bala de menta. A legista se afastou, os olhos da detetive realmente eram os mais bonitos que ela viu (e Kelly achava que talvez olhos castanhos fossem subestimados). Ela olhou para baixo, para a fonte de todo o problema.

A ereção era visível, se empurrando contra as calças. Kelly sentiu as Cataratas do Iguaçu na boceta dela. Ela estava tão excitada quanto ela ficava algumas horas antes do cio. Quando foi a última vez que alguém fez ela sentir aquilo? Kelly se ajoelhou entre as pernas dela. Ela não se lembrava da última vez que ela desejou chupar Colin, apesar de fazer isso com certa frequência, enquanto estava salivando pela mulher na frente dela. Ela abriu o cinto da detetive, as calças também, e sorriu. Não pelo volume, mas pelo fato que a cueca boxers de Cameron era preta e coberta de desenhos de mini-patas felinas e coloridas. 

"Se eu soubesse…" Ela soou envergonhada e Kelly achou que ela coraria se não já estivesse vermelha. "Bem, eu teria colocado algo mais apropriado."

"É fofo."

"Obrigada."

"Então saiba que a vestimenta apropriada no momento é nenhuma roupa."

Ela puxou a calça, Cameron levantou os quadris para deixar ela fazer isso. Kelly parou parar admirar o traçado claro do pênis contra o tecido. Ela o tocou, desde a base até a ponta, devagar e quase gemeu com o calor nas pontas dos dedos. Cameron gemeu baixo quando Kelly subiu e desceu os dedos algumas vezes. Kelly puxou as boxers, a detetive levantou os quadris de novo, e libertou a ereção. Kelly lambeu os lábios com a visão clara do pau com o qual ela sonhou por meses. Era alguns centímetros mais longo do que o de Colin (com os 15 centímetros na média), Kelly podia chutar que chegava a quase 21 e ela não reclamaria disso. Então mais longo do que nos sonhos, mais grosso também, a mão dela mal conseguia ficar ao redor, o que era um pequeno absurdo (apesar de Kelly ter mãos pequenas).

Ela gemeu baixo imaginando isso forçando caminho dentro dela, arrombando ela de um jeito delicioso. Uma puta duma piroca respeitável que ela queria fodendo todos os buracos dela, se sentia como uma adolescente no cio. 

Ela segurou a base, se concentrando no presente em vez de pensar em como essa parte do pênis poderia inflar e prender elas juntas e marcar Kelly como dela. Ela cuidadosamente lambeu a cabeça, sentindo o gosto do pré-gozo e gemeu com como era gostoso. Cameron suspirou (fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que alguém havia dado um boquete). Ela gemeu quando Kelly colocou a boca ao redor da cabeça, quente e úmida. Kelly usou a mão livre para acariciar as bolas, o que só fez Cameron gemer mais alto e ela havia esquecido como mulheres Alfas tinham menos vergonha de gemer. E havia sentido falta de fazer alguém gemer. 

"Porra, doutora." Ela gemeu quando Kelly lentamente moveu a cabeça para baixo, engolindo a pica dos sonhos, oferecendo uma boquete que era bem mais do que Cameron achou que receberiam. "Oh, Deus…"

A detetive agarrou a própria camisa, sem outro lugar para segurar, e Kelly imaginou aquelas mãos ao redor do pescoço dela. Ela amaria ter a Alfa agarrando o cabelo dela e puxando ela para mais perto. Os lábios de Kelly tocaram o knot, preenchendo a boca dela com o pau com o qual ela sonhou vezes demais. Engasgando com o pênis que ela queria fodendo todos os buracos possíveis. A detetive continuou com uma mão acariciando e estimulando as bolas enquanto enfiou a outra mão por baixo da camisa dela. Gemeu com a carne enchendo a boca dela e a barriga sarada sob os dedos dela. Ela podia sentir os músculos reagindo ao sexo oral que a Alfa estava recebendo.

Kelly começou a mover a cabeça para cima e para baixo em um ritmo firme. Ela estava mais feliz do que deveria em dar uma boquete para a mulher que sempre estava se enfiando nas fantasias dela. Ela podia sentir como Cameron estava se forçando a ficar parada, a manter o quadril no mesmo lugar e deixando Kelly fazer o que queria. A Ômega não conseguiu evitar pensar que amaria a Alfa fodendo a boca dela. Ajoelhada, a imagem estereótipica da Ômega submissiva, Cameron fazendo ela se engasgar com cada vez que enfiava tudo na boca da Ômega.

"Eu…" Cameron gemeu, agarrando os ombros dela quase com força o suficientes para deixar hematomas. "Eu vou gozar, oh…"

Kelly olhou para cima e continuou chupando ela com vontade. Então ela manteve a boca ao redor da cabeça do pau de Cameron, sugando levemente e pronta para receber a ejaculação. E deixou de tocar a barriga dela para tocar o pênis, com saliva o suficiente para servir como um bom lubrificante. Movimentos firmes combinados com ela continuando a sugar. Cameron jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo mais alto e o corpo inteiro reagindo ao prazer. Kelly queria falar 'goza pra mim', mas ela não queria parar e queria que Cameron gozasse na boca dela.

"Oh, oh, puta que pariu…"

Cameron cobriu a própria boca enquanto chegava ao orgasmo, se impedindo de gritar. Agarrando a própria camisa com uma mão e se controlando para não segurar Kelly com força demais. Kelly gemeu quando ela sentiu o gozo quente jorrando dentro da boca dela. Cobrindo a língua dela, atingindo a parte de trás da boca dela. Ela não hesitou em engolir tudo. Como caralhos o sêmen de Cameron tinha um gosto muito melhor do que o de Colin? Ela ofereceu pequenas lambidas, quase como um filhote de gato. Só para sentir o calor e o quanto ela ainda estava dura. Cameron suspirou e olhou para baixo.

"Oh."

"Fui bem?"

"Claro. Você… você engoliu?"

"Obviamente." Ela sentiu como o pau começou a ficar mais flácido entre os dedos dela. "Quanto tempo para uma segunda rodada?" Ela não havia planejado fazer Cameron gozar com o boquete, mas aconteceu e agora tinha que esperar.

"Alguns minutos," Ela se curvou um pouco para frente." Eu posso… te ajudar."

"Eu quero você dentro de mim. Sabe, o seu pau dentro de mim."

"Eu… posso cumprir suas necessidades."

"Tem uma camisinha?"

"Você viu a minha cueca, eu pareço alguém que anda com camisinha?"

Kelly revirou os olhos, a detetive não estava errada, mas a Ômega estava acostumada a foder com Alfas que sempre tinham proteção. Mesmo fora do cio, sempre estavam prontos para molharem o biscoito. 

Ela se levantou e foi atrás de um pacote. Ela sabia que deveria ter usado uma durante o sexo oral, porém, estava tão sedenta por tocar Cameron que ela sequer se lembrou de que proteção era sempre indicada. Torceu para que a busca por camisinhas fosse tempo o suficiente para uma ereção nova. E ela esperava ainda mais que tivesse algo e que servisse. Não importava se ela não fosse engravidar, DSTs ainda eram um risco. "Oh, então, transei com outro Alfa e agora temos essa merda." Não parecia a melhor coisa para se dizer para Colin. Corno e com uma DST.

Depois de quase cinco minutos procurando entre o caos que as gavetas dela eram, ela encontrou um pacote com três. Era perfeito para Colin, afinal, sete anos de casamento, por que uma camisinha para outro tamanho? Ela quase xingou, era o tipo de motivo para Alfas e homens Betas serem quem carregam.

"Espero que sirva." Kelly disse, entregando o pacote. Era inacreditável que a Alfa estivesse no sofá dela, pau meia-bomba e prestes a foder ela. "Quero dizer, ele… é um pouco menor."

"Sou um pouco acima da média."

"Você é deliciosamente acima da média."

"Obrigada," ela sorriu, então olhou entre as mãos e Kelly. "Você poderia, hm, se virar?"

"Se masturbar é muito íntimo?"

Cameron assentiu. Essa mulher conseguia ser adorável mesmo naquela situação. "Minha boca estava na sua rola cinco minutos atrás, eu engoli a sua porra, mas vou respeitar a intimidade entre você e o mini-Cameron." Ela se virou sem comentar. 

O gosto do gozo da detetive era divino, a sensação daquele pinto na boca dela era viciante. Ela mal podia esperar ser penetrada por aquele membro. Alimentaria as fantasias dela e ela não via nenhum problema nisso. Podia ser algo que aconteceria só uma vez, ela não queria que fosse uma coisa assim. Não queria que fosse uma one night stand. Teve tantas vezes que ela quis trair Colin, nunca aconteceu, mas agora ela não queria parar e tudo que havia feito foi pagar um boquete. Os gemidos baixos que Cameron deixou escapar enquanto se tocava também eram viciantes.

"Tudo bem, cabe," Kelly virou para encontrar a detetive segurando o pau duro outra vez (e Kelly percebeu que nunca reparou no tamanho da mão da mulher), agora coberto. "O que quer que eu faça agora?"

"Mova pro lado, me dê espaço." Ela obedeceu, sentando no meio do sofá. Kelly chutou os sapatos e abriu o cinto.

"Você disse que eu marido é…. menor. Quer que eu faça algo para, tu sabe, te preparar?"

"Detetive, eu tenho sonhado em sentar nessa pica por meses."

"Não significa que um pouco de ajuda não seja necessária."

"Estou molhada o suficiente, não se preocupe."

Ela não sabia porque não havia esperado esse tipo de cuidado. Cameron era atensiosa durante o dia a dia, claro que ela seria durante o sexo (mesmo uma one night stand, apesar de Kelly ter uma pequena esperança de que fosse só o começo de um erro delicioso). A legista se livrou da calça e desabotoou a camisa enquanto se aproximava. Era adorável como Cameron estava observando ela. A detetive estava quase babando quando Kelly finalmente terminou de se despir.

"Me dê uma mão." Ela obedeceu, oferecendo a mão livre "Eu vou te mostrar o quanto estou encharcada pra você."

Cameron gemeu baixo quando Kelly puxou a mão dela para a fonte de calor e umidade. E gemeu mais alto quando quando Kelly guiou um dos dedos dela através dos lábios pingando de tesão. Ela deixou Cameron mover até a entrada dela, havia se esquecido de como era bom alguém tocar ela assim e claramente aproveitar. E fora do cio? Ela nunca ficava tão molhada. Outra Alfa não deveria ter esse efeito nela, mas Cameron era um tanto diferente de qualquer Alfa que ela já havia conhecido. Ela não conseguiu se importar muito com o quanto tudo aquilo era errada com a mão de Cameron facilmente cobrindo ela, o dedo médio se movendo devagar ao redor da entrada.

"É tudo por minha causa?" A detetive perguntou, a ponta do dedo empurrando lentamente. A mão inteira ficando mais e mais grudenta. "Você está tão molhada por minha causa?"

"Sim." Kelly se moveu para baixo, fazendo o dedo penetrar ela. Um pouco de alívio. E Cameron respondeu empurrando até que estivesse com o dedo inteiro dentro dela. "Você sequer pode imaginar quantos dildos eu cavalguei só pensando na tua pica."

"Oh, Deus," ela parou de segurar o próprio pau para agarrar o quadril da legista, puxou o dedo para fora antes de empurrar outra vez. "Eu mal te toquei, mulher."

"Meses desejando alguém fazem à uma putinha Ômega inútil."

"Você nã-"

"Mitchell," Cameron encarou ela, sem parar de mover o dedo para dentro e para fora. "Não é hora de ser a Alfa reconfortante que valida todo mundo. Eu vou subir nesse sofá, sentar no seu pau e quicar até gozar. Tudo bem?"

A detetive assentiu e tirou a mão de entre as pernas dela, encharcada com Kelly. Outra onde de tesão molhado atingiu a Ômega enquanto ela via a Alfa usando a mão úmida para se cobrir com lubrificante natural. Ela estava quase tremendo para cobrir aquela rola de um jeito mais natural. Kelly subiu no sofá, uma perna de casa lado das coxas (que eram grossas e musculosas), Cameron tinha algum cheiro mais potente agora. Feromônios de sexo de uma Alfa eram uma das coisas favoritas da legista. Ela manteve uma mão ombro da detetive, quente e forte, e segurou o pênis com a outra mão. Cameron segurou a cintura dela, mais por apoio do que por controle.

Kelly gemeu enquanto guiou a cabeça para cima e para baixo através da boceta encharcada algumas vezes. Mas ela estava excitada demais para fazer aquilo por muito tempo. Então logo ela alinhou na entrada pingando de tesão e sentou devagar. Ela sentiu os músculos abrindo espaço, se expandindo para acomodar a pica Alfa grande e grossa que o membro de Cameron era. Ela gemeu com a sensação, queimando um pouco, das paredes internas se forçando a estudar. Foi mais fundo do que estava acostumada com Colin, tendo mais falo para penetrar ela antes de parar por causa do knot. 

(Ela não reclamaria dele, porém, com a cabeça do pau fundo o suficiente para cutucar o colo do útero. Tocando fundo. Metendo forte. Ela não reclamaria de Cameron gozando dentro dela, o knot inchado para manter tudo dentro dela.)

Kelly beijou ela. Cameron, como a maior parte dos Alfas, ela tinha uma língua mais longa do que Betas e Ômegas. Kelly adoraria conhecer a sensação de ter a língua da Alfa fodendo ela também. Cameron ofereceu apoio e esperou. Fora do cio, obviamente, um Ômega não começaria a cavalgar nela assim que fosse penetrado. 

Elas gemeram em sincronia quando Kelly quando Kelly começou a se mover, só alguns centímetros nos primeiros momentos. Acostumada com menos em comprimento e em diâmetro com Colin. Ela agarrou os ombros de Cameron como se a vida dela dependesse disso, quentes e fortes debaixo da camisa, e então começou a se mover mais. Logo o escritório estava preenchido por sons pornográficos. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, expondo o pescoço e gemeu quando Cameron pegou a dica. O beijos subindo e descendo pelo pescoço, mordidas leves demais para deixar alguma marca. Só o suficiente para incentivar ela a continuar sentando com vontade. Um bom banho apagaria qualquer traço de Alfa no corpo dela.

Ela continuou cavalgando naquela pica um tanto quanto furiosamente. Cameron segurou ela com um pouco mais de força e trocou os beijos por enfiar o rosto no pescoço dela. O nariz contra a fonte de feromônios. Supressores não paravam eles de serem produzidos, só eram quase imperceptíveis. Ela sentiu os ombros da detetive se moverem quando ela respirou fundo. Feromônios de um Ômega durante o sexo, por mais fracos que estivessem, eram feromônios de um Ômega durante o sexo. Ainda um estimulante. Ainda um puta estimulante para uma Alfa (ainda mais de ela já estivesse envolvida na ação).

"Você cheira tão bem…"

"Me fode com força então."

Kelly quase gritou quando a Alfa mudou de somente deixar ela cavalgar para também de mover. Provavelmente não tão rápido ou forte quanto ela podia ir, mas ainda era rápido e forte. Cameron segurou o quadril dela com uma mão e manteve a outra segurando a base do pênis dela com um aperto, mesmo que o knot não estivesse mostrando nenhum sinal de vida (usando bloqueadores que funcionavam como supressores, nada de knotting fora do cio), mal era mais grosso que o resto do falo. Ela ainda queria evitar qualquer chance dele inflar e one night stands não eram uma boa situação para um knotting. Ela era forte o suficiente para puxar Kelly para baixo enquanto empurrava o quadril para cima.

"Porra, Cameron," Kelly gemeu alto, feliz com o fato que escritórios basicamente era a prova de som e de feromônios assim que eram trancados. "Me fode gostoso, vai."

Ela quase disse "mais forte, Alfa" naquela voz de Ômega no signo pedindo por filhotes. Mas Cameron não era a Alfa dela. Era só uma foda no escritório dela para satisfazer uma fantasia e passar o tempo enquanto estavam presas em um lockdown por causa da neve. Ela se moveu com mais vontade, ajudada por Cameron oferecendo estocadas de baixo para cima, roçando todos os pontos certos dentro dela.

Ela gritou quando o orgasmo explodiu dentro dela, c o pau de Cameron enterrado até quede o knot na boceta dela. Encaixava melhor do que deveria. Cameron sugou um ponto no pescoço dela, quase o ponto mais sensível. Isso só fez as ondas de prazer ainda melhora. O aperto de Cameron era quase o suficiente para deixar hematomas pesados. Kelly segurou a nuca dela e pressionou mais o rosto contra o pescoço dela. Ela estremeceu quando Cameron gemeu no pescoço dela, as contrações do orgasmo da legista sendo o toque final para fazer Cameron gozar também.

O gozo podia estar preso dentro da camisinha, mas Kelly ainda sentiu a satisfação de fazer a Alfa gozar dentro dela.

Ela relaxou contra a Alfa, o rosto enfiado no pescoço dela e Cameron abraçou ela. Grunhiu quando a detetive levantou ela um pouco, o suficiente para puxar o pau para fora. Kelly não reclamaria de ficar com Cameron dentro dela, esperar ficar flácido e então duro de novo e continuar cavalgando naquele pau até o sol nascer. Ela se sentia quase uma adolescente outra vez. E aquilo era melhor do que pensar em Cameron enquanto Colin comia ela.


	2. ajuda à uma colega de trabalho

Como Cameron não estava no cio, obviamente, elas não podiam foder a noite inteira. Ela ofereceu (com algum entusiasmo) para chupar ela ou algo do tipo, fazer as duas terem o mesmo número de orgasmos. Dois para cada, caso você também esteja contando. Porém, Kelly estava bem satisfeira com o que teve e não precisava de mais motivos para fantasias sobre Cameron. 

Cameron também insistiu em dormir no chão e deixar ela ficar no sofá. Kelly agradeceu mentalmente pela detetive não dizer _porque você é a Ômega_ ou algo do tipo, foi mais um _você teve mais trabalho (e eu não vou caber no sofá de qualquer maneira)._ Talvez Kelly sentisse atração sexual para caralho, mas ela também conseguia admirar esses pequenos atos, essas coisas que fazia ela se lembrar que, bem, a detetive era um pouco mais do que a fonte dos sonhos molhados dos últimos meses. Então ela só se vestiu com a calcinha e a camisa outra vez e dormiu no sofá. Não era a primeira vez que ficou presa no escritório por causa da neve e o sofá era confortável o suficiente para uma noite ou duas.

Quando ela acordou, encontrou Cameron sentada no sofá e olhando para o próprio colo com um olhar de pura frustração. O escritório ainda estava com algum cheiro de sexo, o que era precisível já que estava fechado e nenhuma das duas fez algo para mudar isso. Tinha mais o cheiro dela do que de Cameron, uma coisa positiva. Afinal, cheiro de Alpha (ainda mais depois do sexo), podia ser bem difícil de se livrar. E Kelly não tinha nada que pudesse ajudar, afinal, as poucas ocasiões em que fez sexo no escritório, foi com Colin e não havia motivo para se preocupar nesse caso. Ela não estava surpresa em encontrar uma ereção que mal estava sendo escondida pelas calças da detetive. Ela estava acordada há menos de cinco minutos e a boceta dela já estava mostrando interesse na ação. Ela se virou para se deitar de lado.

"Bom dia." _Alfa,_ mas Cameron não era a Alfa dela. "Problemas no paraíso, Mitchell?

Cameron virou a cabeça para ela tão rápido que provavelmente ela poderia se dar um torcicolo: "Oh, oi..."

"Tudo bem?"

"Sim..." Ela olhou para o próprio colo de novo e para a porta. "Puta que pariu."

"É tão visível assim quando você se levanta?" Cameron levantou, uma careta adorável no rosto, Kelly podia entender porque ela gostava tanto de calças largas. "Oh..."

"Pois é."

"Você não pode, sabe... ? Ela vez um gesto vago em referência a masturbação."

"E gozar _aonde_? As camisinhas estão no sofá e eu não queria te incomodar. Agora vou ter que sair assim, as pessoas vão encarar."

"Primeiro, eu agradeço pela sua consideração. Segundo, pessoas não vão realmente te julgar. Quero dizer, ereções matutinas são normais, tenho certeza que algumas pessoas por aqui estão na mesma situação."

"Eu sei, ainda não é legal."

"Bem... eu posso te ajudar."

"Doutora."

"O que?"

"Não quero te causar problemas."

"Estou somente oferecendo à uma colega de trabalho."

"Não vai dar merda?"

"Eu não vejo como te ajudar vai me causar qualquer grande problema."

"Eu... ok. Aceito a sua 'ajuda'."

"Ótimo, vem aqui, então."

Kelly se virou para se deitar de barriga para cima, as pernas abertas como um convite silencioso para a detetive. Cameron se ajoelhou no sofá, ela rapidamente encontrou o pacote de camisinhas. Kelly mordeu o lábio inferior dela com a visão da Alfa entre as pernas dela. A detetive se curvou para frente e beijou ela, breve, antes de mover para beijar o pescoço dela. Ela se pressionou contra Kelly, a doutora gemeu gemeu e moveu o quadril dela para cima, rebolando um pouco contra a ereção que ainda estava presa dentro de roupas. Cameron pressionou o nariz dela contra o pescoço de Kelly, respirando fundo e gemeu baixo. O quanto isso era excitante era um absurdo.

"Você cheira bem pra caralho."

Os elogios dela soavam mais genuínos do que qualquer coisa que Colin disse nos últimos seis anos. Talvez ele só estivesse acostumado com ela, assim como ela estava acostumada com ele, mas ela sentiu um calor confortável no leito dela quando Cameron elogiou. Um calor confortável no peito dela combinado com uma pressão quente no ventre dela.

A detetive continuou beijando o pescoço dela e desabotoou a camisa dela. Ela gostava de como era fácil para Cameron cobrir os seios dela com as mãos, talvez ela tivesse algum tesão por mãos grandes (e por outra parte anatômica também). A detetive sugou um ponto no pescoço dela que era mais sensível do que ela admitiria, e com cuidado para não deixar uma marca. Ela também aproveitou para começar a dar alguma atenção aos mamilos de Kelly, alternando entre toques delicados e apertar eles entre os dedos quase com força o suficiente para doer. Kelly tentou ter algum alívio, rebolando sem nenhuma vergonha contra Cameron. Ela não se importava com a possível marca úmida que deixaria na calça da Alfa, Cameron não parecia se importar também. Ela passou alguns minutos lambendo e chupando ambos e cada segundo fazia Kelly ficar mais e mais molhada.

Cameron se ajoelhou, quase tão vermelha quanto Kelly, os olhos brilhando com luxúria. Os dedos dela eram incrivelmente macios, ou Kelly só estava acostumada com Alfas mais rudes. (Ela decidiu que tinha que se concentrar no que estava acontecendo naquele momento, o que iria acontecer, em vez de pensar sobre aquele sonho). Talvez a detetive fosse a mulher mais atraente que ela já vou, a Alfa mais atraente que já fodeu ela.

Cameron puxou a calcinha dela até tirar a peça, deixou nas costas do sofá. Os dedos dela logo foram para entre as pernas de Kelly, acariciando ao redor da entrada e oferecendo pequenos toques no clitóris. Cameron aproveitou o tipo dela em penetrar ela com um dedo, um movimento lento de vai-e-vem. Ela adicionou um segundo dedo, aumentando o ritmo e empurrando eles o quanto podia e puxando até só a ponta do dedo médio ainda estava tocando Kelly. Vez ou outra deixando o polegar tocar o clitóris sensível. Kelly gemeu alto, segurando os próprios seios, mamilos ainda úmidos com a saliva de Cameron. A detetive curvou os dedos só o suficiente para tocar no ponto certo dentro dela, alguns toques antes que Kelly gozasse na mão dela. Mais fluídos cobriram a mão da Alfa e um pouco caiu no sofá, não que uma das se importasse.

Ela olhou para a mulher, ainda movendo os dedos para dentro e para fora dela enquanto usava a mão livre para abrir o próprio cinto. Ela manteve o mesmo ritmo preguiçoso enquanto ela livrava a própria ereção das roupas (e Kelly adorava Alfas que pareciam saber o que estavam fazendo). Estava tão ereto quanto na noite passada, Cameron rapidamente abriu o pacote de camisinha e colocou no lugar. O fato de que ela fez tudo sem parar com o ritmo da mão dela tocando Kelly era algo excitante pra porra, e ela achava que talvez Cameron conseguisse sentir isso. A detetive só parou para se cobrir com o lubrificante natural, Kelly deixou a mulher puxar uma perna para se apoiar no ombro dela para conseguir se encaixar melhor no sofá.

Cameron segurou a coxa dela com uma mão e usou a outra mão para se guiar até onde parecia precisar tanto dela. Ela empurrou lentamente, com cuidado mesmo depois de ter 'preparado' Kelly, e Kelly jogou a cabeça para trás, sentindo enquanto ela estava sendo preenchida de novo pelo pau delicioso da Alfa. Ela mal conseguiu se segurar para não chamar Cameron de Alfa.

"Você é tão grande," Kelly gemeu sem nenhuma vergonha.

"Estou te machucando?"

"Não." Ela olhou para a detetive. "Isso é gostoso pra caralho."

"Eu agradeço."

Cameron manteve uma mão na coxa dela e colocou a outra contra o ventre de Kelly, perto o suficiente para que o polegar dela pudesse tocar o clitóris. Círculos lentos ao redor da concentração de nervos. Ela continuou a se estimular quando começou a se mover. Cameron puxou metade para fora antes de empurrar para dentro outra vez. Para quem só estava fodendo ela para resolver uma barraca armada matinal, Cameron estava definitivamente pensando um pouco menos em si do que o esperado. Kelly sabia que ela não esqueceria aquela sensação e estava mais do que feliz em sentir o fantasma daquela foda pelo resto do dia.

"Você cheira tão bem," Cameron reparou. Kelly tinha 100% de certeza de que o cheiro de sexo era ainda mais potente quando ela estava naquela posição. "Uh, oh. Tão..."

Cameron mudou a posição dela para beijar Kelly outra vez, a doutora não hesitou em colocar as pernas ao redor dela. A Alfa voltou a beijar e lamber o pescoço dela, parando por alguns momentos para cheirar ela. E as estocadas dela pareciam um pouco mais forte todas as vezes que ela fazia isso. Kelly se imaginou enfiando as unhas nas costas dela, mas estava feliz em foder assim como a primeira coisa na manhã dela.

Cameron passou um braço ao redor da cintura dela, erguendo ela a alguns centímetros do sofá e continuou no ritmo de estocadas fortes e fundas e rápidas. Ela usou a outra para continuar tocando o clitóris de Kelly. A doutora agarrou o cabelo dela, _tão macio,_ ela mordeu o ombro dela para se parar de chamar Cameron de Alfa. _Sim, Alfa, me fode com força, Alfa._ A detetive não precisava de motivação. Cameron gemeu contra o pescoço dela, mal se segurando meter até o final quando ela gozou. Dessa vez o orgasmo de Kelly foi a mistura da foda, dos dedos no clitóris dela e o gemido no ouvido.

Ela grunhiu quando Cameron só esperou os espasmos pós-orgasmo antes de se afastar. Ela queria mais, porém não podia ter. Estava prestes a comentar algo quando o telefone dela tocou, pensou em ignorar, porém Cameron já estava dando espaço para ela se levantar. As pernas estavam tremendo um pouco quando se levantou e foi pegar o telefone esquecido em cima da mesa. E claro que era Colin.

"Vou te buscar em dez minutos," ele disse. Kelly olhou para a mulher no sofá, que estava amarrando a camisinha, e pensou que não deveria saber o gosto daquele líquido branco.

"Eu vou tomar um banho, me dê pelo menos vinte."

"Tome banho em casa."

"Eu dormi no sofá," _onde a Alfa que acabou de me comer de novo está enfiando o lindo pau meia-bomba de volta na cueca adorável._ "Eu estou fedendo."

"Está bem. Vou comprar café, quer um?"

"Claro. Até já."

"Até, te amo."

"Também."

Ela colocou o telefone de volta na mesa, ela observou enquanto Cameron ajustava o cinto. Notou que a mulher não enfiou a camisa para dentro da calça como sempre fazia. Kelly rapidamente se vestiu, ainda sentindo as pernas tremendo um pouco. Ela não se importou em não parecer como alguém que passou a noite no escritório dela.

"Preciso de um papel, ou algo do tipo." Cameron disse.

"Pra que?"

"Vou colocar as camisinhas no bolso e me livrar delas depois, diria que quero evitar um acidente."

"Eu esqueci delas."

Cameron levantou elas: "Literalmente estou segurando elas na sua frente."

"Estou vendo," ofereceu algumas folhas e viu Cameron improvisar um embrulho. "Muito suspeito jogar na minha lixeira, não é?"

"Sim."

Kelly viu ela guardar o embrulho no bolso, cuidadosamente evitando ter muito volume. Agora fez sentido o fato dela não enfiar a camisa dentro da calça. Escondia o volume e também o pequeno ponto de umidade onde Kelly havia rebolado antes.

"Detetive."

"Sim?"

"Ninguém pode saber."

"Ninguém vai saber."

"Não vamos fazer de novo."

"Não, não vamos fazer de novo."

* * *

Kelly basicamente colidiu com Hannah enquanto fazia seu caminho para o elevador. Cabelo molhado e roupas que estavam no armário dela há quase um ano. Estava torcendo para que as roupas sujas não estivessem fedendo a sexo e Alfa. Hannah era o tipo que não seguia a aparência estereótipica. Kelly tinha a altura média de uma Ômega, 1,70m e Hannah era um pouco mais baixa do que ela. Kelly achava que Kevin parecia ainda maior ao lado dele. Havia uma diferença abissal e Kelly se perguntava como sexo funcionava e como Hannah ainda era a Alfa confiante. Sem a barriga de gravidez? Qualquer um assumia quem era o Alfa, quem era a Ômega, e estava sempre errado.

"Como a minha segunda Ômega favorita está?" Hannah se juntou a ela no caminho para fora do prédio.

"Só a segunda?"

"Você não está carregando o meu filho."

"Eu poderia," Hannah riu baixo. As duas já eram casadas quando se conheceram, mas a curiosidade que Kelly ainda tinha sobre sexo com uma Alfa menor do que ela não era um segredo. "Como foi a sua noite?"

"Não consegui dormir até três da manhã."

"Kevin?"

"É. Essa não foi a primeira vez que fiquei presa aqui, mas ele estava surtando."

"São sete meses, a Alfa dele estava presa longe dele, e se entrasse em trabalho de parto?"

"Ainda faltam sete semanas."

"Ainda é assustador pro seu garoto."

"Eu sei. Agora ele acha que vai entrar no cio."

"Eu acho que ele só precisa de você."

"Concordo. Sei como anatomia funciona."

"Alguém vai ter um dia ocupado."

"Só eu?"

"Não estou interessada. Então sim, só você."

"Não está interessada? Ouvi que você anda bem interessada nos últimos tempos."

"Mas não hoje."

"Está tudo bem? Sabe, você está...?"

"Estou o que?"

"Kevin estava louco por sexo todos os dias por semanas antes de me perguntar se a gente podia tentar."

"Eu não quero ter filhos com Colin."

"E com mais seria?"

 _Alguém com um pau maior e melhor e por quem estou sentindo alguma atração momento_ : "Contigo."

"Infelizmente, já era tarde demais. Tem certeza que não tem nada de errado?"

"Eu..." _tenho fantasiado sobre a detetive que trabalha comigo, nós_ _fodemos_ _e não quero ter filhos, mas seria melhor se fossem dela._ "Sete anos é bastante tempo."

"Você está entediada. Sexo regular todos os dias não vai resolver o seu problema."

"E que porra eu deveria fazer?"

"Deixar as coisas mais interessantes."

"Informações demais sobre a sua vida íntima estão a caminho?"

"Não." Kelly parou e encarou ela. "Você literalmente me falou mais de uma vez sobre a sua curiosidade. Ainda tem algum limite?"

"Nunca vi seu amiguinho."

"Nunca vi a sua amiguinha."

"Posso mostrar aqui e agora se quiser."

"Isso é para seu Alfa e a sua ginecologista."

"Está bem. Só me diga qual é a sua sugestão."

"Considere: todos os buracos são utilizáveis."

"Não."

"Não estou falando dos seus."

" _O que_?"

"Como você deve saber, o equivalente ao ponto G para homens Betas e Alfas é acessível... por penetração anal."

"Nem pagando Colin vai me deixar foder ele assim."

"Não precisa ser com um dildo ou algo assim. Dedos chegam lá."

"Caso não tenha notado, eu não tenho aqueles tentáculos que o seu marido chama de dedos."  
Hannah mostrou as mãos, movendo os dedos: "Não é tão profundo assim."

"Você- claro que você fez isso." Ela suspirou. 

"Eu não ia só pedir para Kevin enfiar o dedo em mim para descobrir o que ia acontecer. Além disso, tenho alma de passiva. Por que acha que namorei mais Alfas do que qualquer outra coisa?"

"Está bem. Você está sugerindo que eu enfie meu dedo nele?"

Sim. É o jeito mais fácil de começar a deixar as coisas mais interessantes. Sim, Kelly, sete anos é bastante tempo. Ninguém precisa ser corno por causa do tempo."

 _Um pouco tarde demais_ : "É, você está certa."

"E você merece um pouco de diversão também."

Kelly assentiu e elas voltaram a andar. Ela não tinha intenção alguma de ter um caso com Cameron. Ela faria ela se apaixonar por Colin de novo. Ela devia isso ao Alfa. Fazer sexo com ele ser interessante outra vez. Ela havia experimentado Cameron e tinha que ser o suficiente.  
O carro de Colin estava estacionado na frente do prédio, ela abriu a porta e encontrou ele segurando dois copos de café. Ele entregou um assim que ela sentou e colocou o cinto de segurança. Ele parecia tenso, ela podia sentir o cheiro de estresse no carro. Às vezes ela esquecia que ele não usava nenhum tipo de bloqueador, já que ela passava o dia inteiro perto de pessoas que usavam bloqueadores de feromônios e supressores de hormônios. Até Betas faziam isso, por mais que fosse neutros na maior parte do tempo.

"Como foi a sua noite?" Ela perguntou depois de tomar um gole de café. Ele sempre pedia o certo, apesar da careta que fazia quando ela tomava café gelado mesmo quando estava nevando do lado de fora.

"Entediante. Vou precisar viajar em duas semanas."

"Por trabalho ou para visitar esse seu amigo misterioso?"

"Meu amigo."

"Um dia você vai me deixar conhecer ele?"

"Talvez."

"Já são mais de sete anos. Até onde eu sei, esse amigo pode ser outro ômega com dez filhos teus."

"Ele fez coisas bem... fodidas. Não é meu Ômega, até o Alfa dele rejeitou ele. Rejeitou a união deles. Eu já te disse isso."

"E você ainda é amigo dele."

"Porque o Alfa dele rejeitou ele. Todo mundo fez isso. Não estou dizendo que ele não merece, só... eu sou a única pessoa na lista de visitas. Também te dalei isso."

"Vamos..."

"Eu não estou de traindo com um Ômega qu nunca vai sair da prisão pelas merdas que fez." Ela quase soltou um rosnado. Eça sabia que era esperado dela não duvidar das coisas que ele falava. "Preciso repetir isso quantas vezes?"

"Está bem, sabe que eu acredito em você e só estou curiosa. Então. Duas semanas?"

"Sim, foi o que eu falei, querida."

"E é por isso que você está tão estressado?"

"Também. Não gosto de passar a noite longe da minha Ômega. E visitas à prisão nunca são divertidas."

"Eu imagino."

* * *

Colin estava estressado demais para ela tentar falar sobre o conselho, ou sugestão, de Hannah. Parecia algo interessante, ela achava, afinal, talvez Colin também quisesse um pouco mais do que o sexo comum que tinham. Não era ruim, só não era mais o suficiente para evitar que ela pensasse em outra pessoa. Ela sabia que mesmo estressado, ele não perderia o controle a agrediria ela por sugerir algo assim, por mais que ainda fosse uma espécie de tabu que Alfas fossem qualuqer coisa menos do que dominantes. Ele estava em um nível de estresso no qual não estava interessado em sexo, o que ela não reclamaria depois do que fez com Cameron.

Oh, ela precisava de um pequeno descanso depois daquilo.

Pela primeira vez em meses, ela pensou em Cameron de um jeito não-sexual. Ela era uma detetive, certo? Talvez, se Kelly pedisse, ela poderia fazer um favor. Tentar descobrir quem era o amigo misterioso e o que ele fez. O que ele fez de tão terrível para colocar ele na prisão pelo resto da vida? E fez o Alfa dele rejeitar ele e a união deles?

Rejeitar, quebrar uma união era doloroso o suficiente para muitos casais que se divorciavam mantivessem a união. Ainda mais Alfas/Ômegas que tinham filhos, o que ela não achava que era o caso. O Ômega podia ser um assassino em série, um Alfa não rejeitaria a união se houvesse um filhote envolvido na equação. Era doloroso para o Alfa e quase fatal para o Ômega.

O que esse amigo fez de tão terrível para o Alfa querer essa quebra?

Considerando que ela sabia sobre a personalidade de Cameron, ela provavelmente perguntaria para Kelly porque demorou tantos aanos para tentar descobrir quem é o amigo Ômega misterioso. E também prova elmente ajudaria sem hesitar. (E Kelly chuparia o pau dela como pagamento por cada hora trabalhada, agradecimento não era exatamente ter um caso com alguém, não é mesmo?). Os meses trabalhando juntas fizeram ela acreditar que Cameron não demoraria muito tempo para descobrir quem era ele, mesmo sem muitas informações disponíveis.

No caminho para o trabalho no dia seguinte, feliz que Colin não mostrou nenhum interesse em transar com ela (era psicológico, mas ela ainda conseguia sentir o fantasma do pau de Cameron fodendo ela). Ela pediu para Colin parar em uma farmácia, com a desculpa de comprar só um cigarro. Ela sabia que o Alfa gostava de fumar alguns quando estava estressado daquele jeito. 

Ele decidiu ficar no carro, o que ela achou ótimo. Ela foi direto para a seção de camisinhas. Colin quase nunca visitava ela para sexo e talvez fosse desconfiar se tivessem faltando algumas do pequeno estoque que ela mantinha. Ela demorou um minuto para encontrar o mesmo pacote que tinha antes. _Não vamos fazer de novo,_ ela disse, porém agarrou um pacote um número maior que Colin de qualquer maneira.

O caixa provavelmente julgou ela por ter doisa tamanhos diferentes, ela tinha a desculpa de não ter certeza do tamnho na ponta da língua, porém não precisou usar. PAgou com dinheiro, para garantir zero suspeitas. Escondeu os preservativos na bolsa e saiu da farmácia só com o maço de cigarros.

"Obrigado."

Ele a beijou brevemente quando ela estava no carro outra vez.

O escritório dela ainda estava cheirando a sexo, mesmo que quase nada. Talvez ela só notasse porque ela sabia que algo havia acontecido naquela sala. Ela decidiu deixar a janela aberta, apesar do frio, para arejar e se livrar daquilo. Mesmo que fosse fraco, ainda era arriscado não fazer nada para se livrar. E ela também não precisava de mais combustível para pensar em sexo com Cameron. 

Falando no diabo...

"Bom dia, doutora," a Alfa disse depis de bater na porta.

"Bom dia."

"Temos um caso novo." Ela levantou a pasta que estava segurando. "Garota Alfa, entre quatorze e dezesseis, eles encontraram ela em um quarto de hotel."

"Eu odeio casos com menores de idade. Vamos, entre."

"Obrigada," ela entrou. "Eu também não gosto." Ela sentou na cadeira em frente à mesa e entregou o arquivo, quase nada escrito nele. "O policial que atendeu a chamada disse que parecia que ela tinha uma união."

"Aos dezesseis?"

"Biologicamente, você pode ter uma união à partir do segundo cio. Você sabe."

"Sim. Ainda não é certo."

"Mas acontece."

"É nojento."

"E eu concordo. Mas fica pior."

"Merda."

"Encontraram uma criança pequena."

"Não..."

"Talvez seja dela."

"Puta que pariu."

"Não temos certeza se é dela, o bebê foi levado para o hospital. Ainda precisamos identificar a vítima para entrar em contato com a família. Ela está no caminho, você tem meia hora para se preparar."

"Muito ruim?"

"O oficial disse que a causa da morte não é óbvia."

"Está bem. Vai assistir ou...?"

"Faz parte do meu trabalho," ela respondeu se levantando. "Não sou tão sensível assim."

"Se você diz. Te vejo em quarenta minutos."

* * *

Ela detestava casos com menores de idade.

A menina na mesa não parecia que tinha mais de doze anos. Entre quatorze e dezesseis parecia um chute alto demais. Magra e pequena e jovem demais. Por que alguém mahucaria ela? E era jovem demais para ter um companheiro, para ter uma criança também. As mãos de Kelly estavam tremendo um pouco enquanto ela as lavava depois. Crianças não deveriam companheiros assim, o instinto dela dizia que a criança Alfa não teve escolha, por mais raro que esse tipo de caso fosse. Uniões forçadas eram mais comuns do que deveriam ser, geralmente um homem Alfa mais velho e algum Ômega mais jovem. O caso mais jovem que ela já viu foi uma menina Ômega de dezesseis anos, em uma união há quase dois anos com um Alfa três vezes mais velho, que morreu durante o parto. 

Mas forçar Alfas não era impossível, uma mordida ainda era uma mordida. Claro que Alfas como vítimas eram uma grande exceção a regra. Pessoas só não sabiam o quanto eram realmente uma minoria e o quanto era falta de denúncias que refletissem a realidade. Kelly tendia a acreditar na segunda opção. Especialmente com quantos casos denunciados antes de uma morte acontecer eram Alfas como agressores também, enquanto denunciados depois era normalmente Betas e Ômegas como agressores.

Ela ouviu que Alfas nunca eram vítimas, mas diga isso para alguém que não sobreviveu ao abuso.

"Doutora," a voz gentil de Cameron e o perfume conhecido encheu o banheiro. "Tudo bem?"

"Não, eu estou com raiva." Era... agradável não evitar alguém que demonstrava algum interesse.

"Dá para notar. Vamos encontrar quem fez isso, eu prometo, sou boa no meu trabalho."

"Eu sei que você é. E você? Bem?"

"Não sou muito fã de casos com crianças. Mas vai ficar tudo bem. Quer ir tomar um café ou chá?"

"Talvez algo um pouco mais forte."

"Nem são dez da manhã."

"Sim, mas considere que eu acabei de fazer uma autópsia em uma criança."

"Algo mais forte para você, então. Não vai ter nenhum problema com seus supressores?" 

"Não, eu não tomo eles sem pausa por tempo o suficiente para ter algum problema."

"Está bem. Eu posso te levar para um bar legal." 

"Vou pegar a minha jaqueta. Me espera do lado de fora?" 

"Claro."

Talvez pudesse ser amigas. 

Cameron parecia o tipo que ouviria e tentaria ajudar. Ela sabia que ainda era cedo demais para beber, mas, é, ela tinha que lidar com a autópsia que ela precisou fazer. Ela colocou a jaqueta, agarrou a identidade dentro da bolsa, e sequer hesitou em agarrar o pacote de camisinhas. _Provavelmente não vamos... Mas é melhor garantir que vai ser seguro caso aconteça._

Cameron estava esperando por ela do lado de fora, logo ao lado da porta e segurando dois capacetes. Claro que ela tinha uma moto. Kelly aceitou o capacete oferecido e então seguiu para onde tal moto estava estacionada. Algo em motos era esteticamente agradável para Kelly e ela sabia que não deveria achar que Cameron era tão sexy subindo na moto. Terminou de ajustar o capacete e pulou atrás dela. 

"Você é o piloto 'segure em mim' ou 'segure no lugar certo?" 

"Estou bem com o que for mais confortável para você." 

Ela estava oferecendo...:"Espero que goste de abraços."

Cameron riu baixo, ela esperou Kelly se colocar no lugar e se segurar nela. Kelly não reclamaria do quanto o corpo da mulher era firme nos braços dela. Alfas eram naturalmente mais musculosos do que o resto da população, mas alguns faziam um esforço para serem mais fortes. E Cameron talvez fosse um desses Alfas, o que fazia sentido considerando qual era o trabalho dela. Força bruta sempre podia ser útil ao tentar pegar bandidos.

A viagem não durou muito mais do que dez minutos e ela havia sentido falta desse tipo de coisa. A professora mencionada, lembra da que fodeu ela por dias durante o cio? Uma coisa que Kelly não notou que sentia falta eram as constantes viagens de moto. Cameron parou em frente à um bar que Kelly não conhecia, e ela foi a mais bares do que deveria.

"Esse é o seu bar favorito?"

"Quando saio para beber, eu saio _para beber._ A maioria dos clientes estão em uma união, então... posso beber em paz sem ninguém flertar comigo."

"Entao você não gosta que flertem com você?"

"Não quando eu quero beber até esquecer meu nome."

"Certo. Mas não beberemos até esquecer nosso nome. Só algumas cervejas."

"Sim, é meio da semana e é cedo demais para beber qualquer coisa mais pesada do que cerveja."

Cameron liderou o caminho, claro. O bar parecia bem mais confortável e relaxante do que os bares que Kelly havia frequentado. Mas ela sempre foi em bares para beber e foder e ter esse tipo de bom tempo. Havia mais pessoas do que ela havia esperado, bebendo e comendo. Ela não julgaria, afinal, ali estava ela. Elas sentaram em uma das mesas livres, duas cervejas e uma servida de batatas fritas. Quase parecia um encontro de Sábado à tarde, _isso não é um encontro._ Era só sair com uma colega de trabalho para se acalmar.

Kelly estava amando o lado positivo do que a Alfa estava fazendo ela sentir.

"Sobre o que você quer conversar?" Cameron perguntou, enfiando uma batata no pote de Ketchup.

"Não faço ideia, faz um bom tempo desde a última vez que conversei com alguém que não fosse Hannah ou Kevin."

"Oh, Kevin. Hm. Seis meses?" 

"Sete."

"Como ele passou a noite sem Hannah?" 

"Surtando, pelo que ela disse." 

"Isso é normal."

"O quanto você sabe sobre isso?" 

"O suficiente."

"Você tem...?"

"Não."

"Você quer?" 

"Eu não sou qualificada para ser mãe."

"Você me parece bem qualificada."

"Não é só sobre parecer." 

"Faz sentido." Kelly bebeu outro gole da cerveja. "Deveríamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu?"

"Deveríamos?"

"Foi bastante... bom."

"Fico feliz que você tenha me apreciado. Até uns dias atrás, eu estava convencida que você me odiava."

"Eu não odeio."

"Sei disso agora, doutora."

"Pode me chamar de Kelly."

"Está bem, Kelly."

Elas beberam e comeram em silêncio, mais uma cerveja para cada. Kelly se perguntou se teriam alguma amizade firme agora caso tivessem conversado antes. Se tivessem transado antes. Cameron teria dito sim se elas não estivessem presas no prédio? Ela mal se importava com trair, era estranho, talvez a ficha ainda não tenha caido. Ela não estava apaixonada por Cameron, claro que não. Era só pura atração sexual. Porém, ela também não estava mais apaixonada por Colin, fazia anos que não estava mais apaixonada por ele.

Cameron só, por acaso, veio no tempo certo para despertar algum tesão nela e fazer ela perceber o quanto não sentia mais o mesmo pelo Alfa dela.

"Está mais calma agora?"

"Eu poderia estar ainda mais calma."

Cameron quase cuspiu a cerveja: "Você é louca, mulher."

"Estou apenas implicitamente mencionando, não precisamos fazer nada."

"Te contarei uma curiosidade," ela se curvou para mais perto, Kelly seguiu o exemplo, e murmurou. "Sua boceta é viciante."

"O seu pau é viciante."

"Acho que temos uma situação aqui," Cameron observou. "Tem proteção?"

"Sim."

"Do tamanho do seu marido?"

"Talvez eu tenha comprado algo um pouco maior..."

"Então seu 'não vamos fazer isso de novo' era só uma mentira?"

"Não... não exatamente. Só queria estar preparada para qualquer coisa. Banheiro?"

"Sim. Eu vou primeiro."

Kelly sabia que era arriscado, muito mais arriscado do que sexo no escritório trancado. Talvez alguém lá conhecesse ela, já que ela não havia prestado atenção no rosto de todos os outros clientes para garantir que não havia conhecidos no bar. Se era onde Cameron bebia, talvez soubessem que ela não tinha uma união e era óbvio que Kelly tinha. Porém, ela não se importava o suficiente. Ainda estava com raiva sobre o novo caso e nada melhor do que sexo para fazer ela relaxar. (Deveria ser com Colin, ela sabia, mas queria _agora_ e com Cameron.)

Quando ela chegou no banheiro, encontrou Cameron encostada na parede com os braços cruzados, ela estava na frente da última cabine. Kelly sentiu o calor começar a crescer no ventre dela imediatamente. Ela empurrou a Alfa para dentro da última cabine, puxando a porta atrás dela e trancou. Cameron beijou ela e ela _derreteu_ contra o corpo forte, Kelly colocou uma mão na nuca dela e a outra desceu pela barriga até agarrar o pênis que ainda não estava totalmente ereto. Cameron gemeu contra a boca dela com o aperto.

"Esse não é a minha ideia mais brilhante," Cameron murmurou. "Transar aqui." Ela adicionou como se precisasse clarificar.

"Talvez, você que oferece. Vai continuar?"

"Sim." Kelly pegou a camisinha no bolso e enfiou na mão de Cameron. "Obrigada."

Kelly virou e rapidamente puxou a calça, junto com a calcinha, para baixo: "Então me fode."

"Seu pedido é uma ordem."

Ela ouviu Cameron fazer a mesma coisa. Suspirou baixo com a mão segurando o quadril dela enquanto Cameron se tocava. Logo, a detetive estava dura o suficiente e protegida. Kelly gemeu baixo quando Cameron tocou ela, a cabeça do pau se movendo devagar entre os lábios encharcados, tanto provocando quanto se cobrindo com o lubrificante natural. Era para ser o mais rápido possível e Cameron sabia seguir ordens. Ela provocou por mais alguns momentos antes de alinhar e penetrar a mulher devagar. Kelly gemeu baixo enquanto era penetrada de novo pelo pau dos sonhos dela.

Cameron colocou uma mão no pescoço dela, o polegar massageando onde ficava a glândula de odor (ou de feromônios). A outra mão segurou o quadril de Kelly com firmeza para manter ela no lugar e começou a se mover. Kelly cobriu a própria boca para não fazer muito barulho e derreteu com os toques no pescoço dela e como Cameron mantinha um ritmo firme nas estocadas.

 _Sim, Alfa, fode a sua puta,_ ela pensou. _Fode essa boceta, vai._ Uma parte dela odiava esse tipo de pensamento, de desejo, eles deveriam ser só para o Alfa dela e não para Cameron. Mas eles não se acalmavam, muito menos com Cameron ali. _Goze dentro de mim, Alfa_ , não importava se Cameron estava usando proteção, aquela parte do cérebro dela que era sedento ainda pensava nisso. _Quero seu knot, me faça sua._ Kelly moveu os quadros para trás, desistindo de se segurar o quanto ela queria aquele knot, apesar de que aquilo deveria ser uma rapidinha. Não deu muito certo, Cameron segurou o quadril dela com mais força e se afastou até que mal estivesse tocando Kelly.

"Cameron," Kelly choramingou.

"Você vai se machucar," ela disse, mesmo que o knot estivesse longe de sequer demonstrar algum sinal de vida. (E Cameron sabia que nada aconteceria.)

 _Eu aguento seu pau inteiro, o knot também_ : "É o seu efeito em mim."

"Isso é uma rapidinha, lembra?"

"Então continue."

"Então fique parada, porra. Deixa eu fazer o trabalho, só relaxa, aproveita, e _fica parada._ "

Cameron esperou quase um minuto inteiro antes de começar a foder ela de novo. _Oh, Alfa, só me fode._ A detetive segurou o pescoço dela com um pouco mais forte, quase o suficiente para deixar marcas, a outra mão dela encontrou seu caminho entre as pernas de Kelly. Kelly cobriu a boca dela com um pouco mais de força para se parar de gritar _sim, Alfa_ quando a detetive conseguiu empurrar ela até o orgasmo _._ Cameron continuou fodendo ela enquanto Kelly estava aproveitando as ondas de prazer.

A detetive soltou um grunhido baixo quando se puxou para fora. Kelly suspirou quando Cameron passou os braços ao redor da cintura dela, o rosto no pescoço dela, respirando fundo, e continuou a se mover. Gemendo contra a pele dela. Kelly ainda estava o suficiente para sentir um segundo orgasmo vindo rapidamente enquanto Cameron estava movendo o pênis entre os lábios molhados. A detetive segurou ela um pouco mais forte enquanto gozava, fazendo Kelly gozar com as últimas estocadas.

Kelly achava que Cameron não tinha o direito de fazer ela se sentir tão bem mesmo quando não era nada além de uma foda rápida no meio da manhã.


	3. de delicadeza à raiva

Demoraram quase uma semana, mas conseguiram identificar a vítima. Amy Turner, dezessete anos e que estava desaparecida há mais ou menos três anos. E o teste de DNA confirmou que a criança era dela, um Beta, e a matemática só fazia tudo ser ainda pior. Kelly estava com um pouco mais de raiva toda vez que pensava no quão jovem a menina era. Era uma criança que tinha outra criança e nada faria Kelly acreditar que Amy queria ser mãe tão cedo. Tinha certeza que daria um soco na cara de quem quer que tenha feito aquilo com a menina. Havia razões para que uniões fossem ilegais antes dos 21 anos. Era perigoso, até mais viu lento, do que para um adulto. Podia afetar a saúde - física e mental - pelo resto da vida.

"O irmão dela está no hospital com a criança." Cameron informou, calma como sempre e Kelly tinha 100% de que a detetive era a Alfa mais 'good vibes' que ela já conheceu. "Eu quero falar com ele."

"Você não está com raiva?"

"Raiva não vai me ajudar a encontrar quem fez isso e trazer justiça pra menina. Quer vir comigo?"

"Precisa de mim?"

"Não, só estou oferecendo."

"Ok. Claro, posso ir."

Talvez sentar atrás dela na moto pudesse ajudar Kelly a esquecer um pouco desse caso. Então ela ficou no corpo sólido e na velocidade enquanto Cameron acelerava pelas ruas em direção ao hospital. Ela esqueceu por um segundo porque ela estava naquela moto e para onde estava indo. Só viver o momento. Só... ficar perto da Alfa e sentindo o ar correndo ao redor dela. Era quase perfeito (se perguntou porque Colin não tinha uma moto, amaria aquele tipo de carona diária). 

Ela poderia passar horas assim, segurando-se em Cameron e dirigindo sem nenhum tipo de direção, nenhum destino. Só... passar tempo com a Alfa. Kelly não conseguia entender como alguém forte e atraente como Cameron ainda era solteira. A legista se achava sortuda por Cameron sentir alguma atração por ela, com todas as outras opções que com certeza eram melhores.

"Acho que esqueci de mencionar que ele está no UTI infantil," Cameron disse quando ela estacionou a moto. "Tem algum problema com agulhas?"

"Não... por que?"

"Eles precisam fazer um pequeno exame de sangue em visitantes, é para medir o nível de hormônios. É algo necessário em algumas alas do hospital, como a UTI infantil. Se estiver muito alto, vão te dar bloqueadores."

"Você pesquisou por esse tipo de coisa."

"Sou uma pessoa informada, e não é a minha primeira vez por aqui. Você não fez medicina?"

"Sou uma legista, médica de gente morta, meus pacientes não me precisam em um nível hormonal neutro.'"

"O que seja."

"Espera, não é a sua primeira vez aqui?"

"Hospitais públicos precisam de voluntários, principalmete os que tem algum nível de especialização em atendimento obstétrico e pediátrico," ela apontou para a fachada. "Achei que reconheceria o nome, esse é meio que o único hospital-referência em atendimento à Ômegas dessa área do estado. Ômegas vêm de cidades vizinhas para serem atendidos aqui! Também é referência a recém-nascidos e bebês com menos de um ano que são parcialmente ou totalmente órfãos, ou que foram abandonados. Ou encontrados."

"Primeiro, eu não realmente preciso de tratamento obstrétrico e não tenho planos de precisar, então me perdoe por não reconhecer o nome. Segundo, achei que você detestasse cheiro de Ômega grávido. E terceiro, que tipo de trabalho voluntário uma detetive faz em um hospital de crianças?"

"Crianças e Ômegas gestantes."

"Que seja. Quando?"

"Sempre que posso."

"E que porra você faz?"

"Bebês pequenos, principalmente antes dos cinco ou seis meses, não lidam muito bem com não ter contato com o cheiro de um Alfa caso tenham um pai ou uma mãe Alfa. Eles sempre vão ficar bem. Do mesmo jeito que acontece com bebês filhos de Ômegas sem contato com um. Mas ajuda! Você nunca recebeu algum planfeto sobre se voluntariar? Tudo que preciso fazer é dar um pouco de colo."

"Você segura bebês no colo?"

"Sim, é relaxante."

"É um bebê, eles são agitados e barulhentos! Como pode ser relaxante?"

"É para mim, sempre são quietos comigo."

"E quando você vem?"

"Durante as folgas que os seus cios me dão, finais de semana também. Quando tenho tempo livre. Mas não estou aqui para falar sobre o meu hobby. Vamos, Kelly."

Ela não consguia acreditar que duante todas as vezes em que estava se masturbando com dildos e imaginando Cameron fodendo ela, a detetive estava dando colo para bebês. Kelly passava o cio imaginado Cameron sendo a Alfa fazendo ela ir para o paraíso e voltar, enquanto tal Alfa estava sendo voluntária em um hospital e segurando bebês para acalmar eles. Não parecia algo real e fez ela se sentir ainda mais... errada. Errada e suja porque estava se tocando daquela maneira pensando em uma Alfa que provavelmente estava sendo adorável com bebês. 

Kelly pensaria sobre isso depois. Ou ela nunca pensaria.

Ela seguiu Cameron para dentro do hospital onde a Alfa dava colo à bebês. Kelly nunca precisou a ir a algum hospital onde ela precisava checar o nível de hormônios para conseguir entrar. Ela fez o teste rápido, claro, era algo que precisou fazer todos os dias, mais e uma vez, durante os primeiros meses em que ela começou a usar supressores mais potentes. Era uma necessidade enquanto estava ajustado a dose. Kelly seguiu Cameron, já que a detetive sabia o que estava fazendo. Além de ser a detetive, era comum que algum oficial falasse antes (às vezes tinha alguém que questionava se era uma tradição vinda de como somente Alfas podiam trabalhar como policiais e outros tipos de força legal). Kelly trabalhava com os cadáveres, Cameron fazia as pessoas falarem a verdade.

"Detetive Mitchel," ela disse, mostrando o distintivo, quando pararam na recepção. "Essa é a doutora Campbel. Estamos aqui para falar com sr. Turner. Hm. Anthony Turner."

O enfermeiro assentiu e digitou o nome: "Precisamos de um teste de nível hormonal, é rápido," ambas assentiram. "Vão para a triagem, sala quatro, por favor."

"Obrigada, senhor."

Cameron seguiu na direção que ele gesticulou, Kelly logo atrás dela. A detetive bateu na porta e esperou pela resposta antes de entrar, seguida pela legista. Só havia uma mesa de exame livre. Cameron deu para ela a escolha entre ir primeiro ou não, a legista escolheu ir primeiro. Kelly se controlou para não balançar as pernas como uma criança ansiosa quando sentou na mesa. Kelly sempre agradecia a como o sistema de saúde funcionava, ela só precisou dar o nome completo para que a enfermeira soubesse de quase tudo que precisava saber. 

"Puxe a manga, por favor, qualquer braço está bom." Ela obedeceu e observou a mulher limpar um pouco da pele na parte interna do pulso. "Tomou seus supressores hoje?"

"Sim, a dose de sempre."

"Quando foi seu último cio?" Ela posicionou o pequeno aparelho no pulso de Kelly.

"Sete semanas atrás."

A enfermeira assentiu e apertou o botão, Kelly gemeu baixo quando a agulha perfurou a pele e recolheu sangue: "Sinto muito, esse é o método menos doloroso que temos."

A enfermeira lhe deu uma pequena bola de algodão para parar o minúsculo sangramento. Dois minutos se passaram antes que o aparelho apitasse e mostrasse os resultados na tela. A mulher digitou tais resultados. Kelly não ficaria muito surpresa se os hormônios dela estivessem mais altos do que o normal com o quanto ela estava mais... excitada do que o normal. Mesmo que ela não gostasse muito da ideia de ter uma Alfa que não era a Alfa dela afetando ela nesse nível. Mas ela não podia realmente mudar o quanto Cameron parecia ter um efeito nela.

"Tudo normal, você está em um nível seguro. Vamos te dar uma identificação." Ela gesticulou para Cameron. "Sua vez."

Elas trocaram de lugar e claro que Cameron deixou as pernas balançarem um pouco. Era basicamente o mesmo procedimento, o nome, esperar a enfermeira checar as informações que tinha. A mulher arqueou as sobrancelhas com o que apareceu na tela.

"Aqui diz que você tem um bombeador de bloqueadores, posso chegar ele em vez de te dar um teste de sangue."

"Seria ótimo, obrigada."

Kelly não havia esperado por isso. E agora estava curiosa com porque Cameron tinha um desses, ela sabia que era raro que Alfas usassem uma bomba em vez de uma injeção diária (na verdade, ela conhecia mais Alfas que preferiam nenhum tipo de intervenção além de bloqueadores de farmácia do que Alfas que realmente queriam algo, na verdade Hannah era a única que ela sabia que tomava algo e era só por causa de Kevin). Cameron puxou a perna para cima e enrolou a perna da calça para cima. Ela também não havia esperado que o aparelho ficasse no tornozelo de Cameron, era mais comum que fosse em um dos pulsos e coxas. Ela já havia visto uma ou duas pessoas que colocavam na lombar, por mais que fosse um dos lugares menos práticos possíveis.

"Quando foi seu último cio?"

"Alguns meses atrás," a enfermeira encarou ela. "O que?"

"Quantos meses?"

"Meus níveis estão seguros ou não?"

"Quantos meses. senhorita?"

"Alguns."

"Mitchell."

"O que?"

"Seu bombeador liberou quase quatro vezes mais do que a sua dose normal. E a sa dose normal já é mais alta do que a maior parte das pessoas e funciona como um supressor, culpa do seu diagnóstico. Pode me dizer quando foi seu último ciclo?"

"Vou falar sobre isso com meu médico, estou trabalhando."

"É um nível perigoso de drogas."

"Estou trabalhando. Faça um exame de sangue."

A enfermeira não parecia muito feliz com a resposta de Cameron, ela também estava trabalhando. Kelly percebeu que ela não se lembrava de Cameron ter mencionado algo sobre ter um cio e nunca teve uma folga além das que os cios de Kelly davam a ela. Enquanto Omegas tinham ciclos mensais, eles podiam evitar um por mais de um ano sem nenhum problema de saúde. Alfas tinham um ciclo a cada três meses, mas não podiam evitar por muito mais do que sete ou oito meses antes de começar a afetar a saúde deles. Elas se conheciam há mais ou menos oito meses, Kelly tinha certeza que ela deveria ter tido pelo menos um durante aquele tempo. Cameron parecia o tipo de que se mantinha o mais saudável possível, evitar um cio por tanto tempo não era um tipo de comportamento saudável.

Cameron puxou a manga esquerda para cima enquanto a enfermeira trocava a agulha do aparelho, os movimentos da enfermeira deixavam claro o quanto ela não estava feliz com a resposta de Cameron. Qualquer professional não estaria, já que ninguém gostava da ideia de alguém adiando ciclos por tempo o suficiente para ser perigoso.

"Nível seguro para outros, eles vão te dar uma identificação. Fale com seu médico sobre esse problema."

"Eu vou, obrigada."

Kelly a seguiu para fora da sala. Ela estava cheia de curiosidde agora. Que diagnóstico? A Alfa parecia saudável, talvez Kellly só tivesse a imagem estereotipada de pessoas com algum tipo de distúrbio crônico. A imagem de uma pessoa fraca e doente, ligada a alguma máquina ou sempre tomando remédio depois de remédio. Era o tipo de imagem que ela tinha mesmo sabendo que muitas condições eram invisíveis. O quer que Cameron tinha, podia ser esse tipo de coisa invisível. A detetive ainda parecia a pessoa mais saudável que Kelly conhecia. 

"Não vamos falar sobre isso," Cameron disse enquanto estava abotoando o punho da manga da camisa. 

"Você realmente deveria ver o seu médico."

"Eu vou."

"Você também deveria ter uma folga para o cio."

"Eu não preciso de um."

"Sim, você preciso. Não é seguro para a sua saúde."

Cameron parou e virou para ela, claramente irritada: "Você não é uma médica de pessoas mortas? Não preciso do seu conselho sobre a minha saúde."

"Está bem, ok, não precisa se irritar comigo."

"Eu não estou irritada."

"Você parece irritada."

"Hm, que seja. Estou trabalhando. Vamos, nós temos um crime para resolver."

Cameron não estava realmente errada, mas Kelly estava preocupada de qualquer maneira. Ela observou enquanto a Alfa parecia um pouco mais calama enquanto elas se aproximavam de onde tinham que ir. Talvez porque ela estava envolvida por crianças, o cheiro enchia o corredor, e ela não precisava de contato próximo para que filhotes tivessem um efeito relaxante em Cameron.

Kelly não havia planejado estar em um hospital como aquele antes de Kevin dar à luz. E ela nem tinha certeza de como se sentia em relação a crianças, outras crianças, ela não queria uma para ela. (E fantasiar com Cameron era uma coisa, ter um filho com a Alfa era muito mais do que Kelly podia realmente lidar com. Ela não queria filhos e não achava que um com uma Alfa que não era dela era um pouco pior e menos desejável, fantasias ou não.) 

Pense sobre o caso, não sobre Cameron e a saúde dela, muito menos o cio dela. Você está aqui por causa de uma menina de dezessete anos que se matou. Você está atrás de um criminoso.

"Ele não para de chorar," a voz de um homem veio do quarto para onde estavam indo. "Por que ele está chorando? Bebê, pare, por favor."

"Ele sente falta dos pais," uma voz mais calma respondeu. "Tente segurar ele com um pouco mais de força."

"Eu vou quebrar ele."

"Não, não vai, eu te prometo."

O homem parecia que estava quase tremendo, se balançando para frente e para trás e tentando acalmar o bebê nas mãos dele. O bebê estava chorando alto e era o exato oposto de algo relaxante. A enfermeira tinha uma postura calma. Ambos se viraram para a porta quando Cameron bateu. O homem pareceu confuso, mas a enfermeira sorriu para a detetive, era óbvio que elas se conheciam.

"Cam!"

"Jane, olá." Ela olhou para o homem. "Sr. Truner, eu sou a detetive Mitchell, essa é a doutora Campbell, estamos trabalhando no caso da sua irmã."

"Oh."

"Meu pêsames, mas preciso fazer algumas perguntas."

"Eu gostaria de ajudar, mas, uh..." o bebê escolheu aquele momento para chorar mais alto, quase como se ele estivesse tentando rasgar as próprias cordas vocais. "Ele nunca para de chorar."

"Você ajudaria?"Jane disse para Cameron. "Eu sei que você não está se voluntariando, mas..."

"Se sr. Turner não se incomodar."

O homem franziu o cenho, olhando entre a enfermeira e detetive, Jane explicou: "Ela se voluntaria no hospital para ajudar recém-nascidos e crianças pequenas. Ela pode ajudar ele a se acalmar rapidamente."

Anthony assentiu. Kelly conseguia entender ele, o estresse de segurar um bebê chorando não era a coisa mais divertida do mundo. Ela seguiu bebês antes e apesar do ditado "Ômegas sempre acalmam os pequenos", eles sempre gritabam mais alto quando estavam nos braços ela. Talvez o cheiro dela não fosse amigável o suficiente para bebês. Ela observou Cameron aceitar a criança como alguém que fez aquilo centenas de vezes antes, talvez ela tenha feito, afinal, aquele era o hobby dela. Só naquele momento Kelly reparou como ele era pequeno para a idade que achavam que tinha, fazia todo sentido que Anthony estivesse com medo de quebrar ele. O menino mudou de posição imediatamente, se encaixando melhor no peito de Cameron e enfiando o rosto no pescoço em um movimento instintivo em procura de conforto. Não era Alfa que ele queria, que ele conhecia, as parecia ser o suficiente para ele parar de chorar em poucos segundos. A mão de Cameron cobriu as costas dele e ela segurou com firmeza. 

Anthony olhou para eles como se fosse magia, certamente parecia magia.

"Viu, ele se acalmou," a enfermeira disse com um sorriso feliz. "Vou deixar você fazer o seu trabalho."

"Eu preciso fazer algumas perguntas sobre a sua irmã." Kelly já a viu questionando pessoas antes, mas era quase... fascinante ver ela fazer isso com um bebê no colo. "Não precisa responder tudo se for... difícil. Sei que é uma notícia recente, não quero piorar a situação."

"Oh, sim, certo, eu quero encontrar quem fez isso com ela."

Cameron assentiu: "Doutora?" Ela chamou Kelly. "Você pode fazer algumas anotações, por favor? Minhas mãos estão um pouco... ocupadas no momento."

"Certo, mas não reclame de minha letra depois."

"Se você traduzir para mim... bolso da frente, o esquerdo. Etiqueta vermelha."

Kelly pegou o caderno, fazer anotações pelo menos ajudaria ela a se concentrar no caso e não em Cameron segurando o bebê. Ela quase conseguia lidar com as fantasias encolvendo Cameron colocando um desses nela, era mais sobre Cameron ser possessiva e marcar Kelly como dela do que ter uma família. E ver Cameron daquele jeito, que seria uma consequência porque mesmo com o que a detetive disse, Kelly não achava era o tipo de Alfa que fugia da responsabilidade. Se tivesse um filhote, era o filhote dela e definitivamente segurar no colo daquele jeito seria uma ocorrência comum. (Você não quer um filhote dela só porque ela te fode bem e parece ser boa com crianças, Kelly repetiu para si mesma). Ela abriu o caderno na página marcada, Amy Turner estava escrito no topo da página com letras de forma e havia um par de páginas com anotações, ela virou a próxima página em branco e se preparou para anotar o que fosse preciso.

Mesmo que mal tivesse quatorze anos, Amy já mostrava que seria o tipo de Alfa "bobalhão, porém atlético, quase babaca e que no fundo era adorável". Ainda amava assistir filmes infantis, era o tipo romântico que achava que casaria com o amor da vida dela - sem se importar com sexo secundário - e que só era jovem demais para não voltar para casa. Era óbvio que Anthony sentia falta dela, pesava na voz dele e nas palavras dele. Com dez anos de diferença, ele não esperava que a irmã mais nova dele um dia fosse ser vítima de algo como aquilo. Kelly conseguia entender isso, apesar da quantidade de casos com vítimas Alfas em que ela trabalhou, apesar de saber os números, parte dela ainda via Alfas como invencíveis. Talvez fosse parte do instinto, ver Alfas como dominantes e imunes a abuso e violência. Ela não conseguia olhar para alguém como Cameron e ver a Alfa em uma posição 'inferior'. 

Mas a realidade era um pouco diferente de como as expectativas funcionam. E uma alfa como Amy Turner foi vítima de alguém, alguém que conseguiu quebrar ela o suficiente para fazer ela cometer algo que sequer podia se arrepender. (Quase egoísta, Kelly não gostava de suicídios em geral e era uma escolha consciente não considerar algo egoísta em todas as situações). E havia deixado uma criança.

Elas conseguiram alguns nomes, todos foram investigados - as anotações que Cameron tinha eram, além de notas sobre a autópsia, eram um resumo do que sabiam do caso, incluindo nomes. Mas agora era diferente. As investigações aconteceram antes, agora havia uma união. Uma união quebrada. Os poucos suspeitos Alfas e Betas homens foram excluídos, pelo menos por enquanto. Seria fácil sentir o cheiro de que algo estava errado.

* * *

Cameron decidiu visitar os suspeitos em vez de ir para o escritório dela e Kelly seguiu ela sem hesitar. Talvez a melhor ideia em meses... e ela sabia que não era incomum de um legista seguir o detetive com quem estava trabalhando. Ela não esperava que a primeira pessoa, uma Beta de mais ou menos 25 anos chamada Laura Cooper, a irmã mais velha de um colega de escola de Amy, fosse a culpada.

Kelly sentiu o cheiro quase pode de uma uniã quebrada assim que tirou o capacete. Se o cheiro não fosse o suficiente, o modo como o corpo inteiro de Laura reagiu à Cameron era o suficiente. Kelly demorou um momento para perceber que ela estava sentindo o cheiro do bebê. A Beta percebeu o mesmo, e a situação em que estava, e tentou fechar a porta. Cameron parou ela facilmente, era uma mulher pequena, ainda menor que Hannah, que tinha nenhuma chance contra Cameron. Além de ser mais alta, Cameron tinha tanto a vantagem de ser uma Alfa (e assim, com mais músculos naturais do que uma Beta) e a força treinada que ela mantinha. Laura usou todo o peso e força para empurrar a porta, que agora era um objeto imóvel.

O cheiro quase forte o suficiente para fazer Kelly querer vomitar, estava impressionada pela falta de reação de Cameron.

"Eu sou a detetive Mitchell, essa é a doutora Campbell, nós temos algumas perguntas sobre Amy Turner.'"

"Eu não sei de quem você está falando."

"Tem certeza? Soube que ele estudava com ela."

"Ele sempre teve muitos amigos."

"Ela é a que desapareceu há alguns anos."

"Ainda não sei de quem você está falando."

Cameron deu um passo para mais perto, agora tocado a porta com o corpo dela e disse em tom de comando: "Onde está seu bebê?"

"Eu não te-"

"Você tem cheiro de uma união quebrada. Você tem cheiro de alguém sentindo falta de um filhote. Não minta para mim."

A Beta olhou para o chão: "Ela tirou ele de mim."

"Quem?"

"Minha Alfa."

"E quem é sua Alfa?"

"Do que importa? Ela quebrou a união," a Beta colocou uma mão no ombro, provavelmente onde estava a mordida. 

Cameron empurrou a porta com força o suficiente para fazer a mulher dar um passo para trás. Kelly não sabia como reagir à Cameron fazendo o trabalho dela daquele jeito. Ela parecia longe de ser a mesma pessoa gentil que conversou com Anthony, ou a professionalmente fria que tinha um papel a cumprir em uma sala de interrogação. Era uma raiva que mal estava sendo controlada e que deveria assustar qualquer um vendo, sendo o alvo dela ou não. Porém, Kelly havia desistido de ser uma pessoa normal há muito tempo. Ela não conseguiu evitar que a mente dela fosse para uma fantasia por um momento, Cameron em cima dela, fodendo ela com aquele tipo de raiva controlada. (Agora não é hora de pensar em sexo, pare de agir como uma adolescente Ômega no cio pela primeira vez, você não é uma vadia inútil!)

"Então, Laura," ela falou, o tom empático mais falso que Kelly já ouviu, percebeu que Cameron estava prestes a manipular a mulher. "Você pode sentir ele, não pode? O seu filhote."

"Onde ele está?"

"Por que eu te contaria?"

"É o meu filho!" Laura, de repente, agarrou a camisa dela e tentou puxar ela para mais perto. Cameron não se moveu meio centímetro. Laura respirou fundo, era óbvio que ela estava tentando absorver todo o cheiro que havia se grudado em Cameron por aqueles minutos segurando o bebê. "Preciso do meu filhote."

"Ele não é mais seu, ele sequer deveria existir," ela agarrou os pulsos de Laura. "Ele está com o tio dele."

"Minha Al-"

"Amy está morta."

"Não. Não. Não!"

"Ela se matou, uma overdose."

"Não."

"Você entende que você fez uma menina de dezessete anos se matar?" Soou cruel, mesmo em um tom controlado. Mesmo que fosse verdade. Mesmo que fosse para alguém que fez coisas terríveis. "Você entende que tirou a irmã de alguém? E a mãe de alguém? E talvez o amor da vida de alguém?"

"Eu sou o amor da vida dela."

"Não, você é a assassina dela."

"Eu sempre amei ela."

"Não."

"E ela me ama-amava."

"Não. Ela nunca te amou."

"Você não sabe do que você está falando."

"Sim, eu sei. E eu sei sobre crime."

"Amor não é crime."

"Isso não é amor."

"Sim, é. Sempre foi. Amor é amor, nã-"

Em um momento, Laura estava pressionada contra a parede, Cameron empurrou facilmente e o som que as costas dela fizeram batendo na parede foi mais o que fez Kelly se afastar do que a explosão que o movimento de Cameron foi. Uma explosão de raiva mais assustadora do que excitante. Sem os bloqueadores, a casa facilmente ficaria preenchida pelo cheiro de uma Alfa furiosa. Talvez uma batalha entre isso e o cheiro de uma união quebrada, mas Kelly achava que o cheiro de Cameron seria mais forte. Cameron pressionou um braço contra o peito dela e agarrou o pescoço dela. A mão dela facilmente cortou o ar, ela sequer precisaria de muito esforço para quebrar aquele pescoço.

"Amor é amor é para casais considerados tabu, não para uma estupradora e a vítima dela," era uma raiva livre agora, bruta e selvagem e o que Kelly estava esperando por dias. A Beta gruhiu e choramingou, tentou chutar a detetive. "Pedofilia não é amor, sua filha da puta. Você destruiu a vida dela. Você não passa de uma vadia nojenta."

"Eu-" as unhas dela cravaram na mão de Cameron com força o suficiente para arrancar sangue. "Alfa..."

Cameron puxou ela um pouco e empurrou contra a parede outra vez, rosnando: "Eu não sou a sua Alfa, não me chame assim, estupradora suja. Sua bastarda do caralho."

"Por-"

"Cameron," Kelly chamour ela. "Cameron, pare."

Cameron, que agora parecia que exalava o tipo perigoso de energia, ignorou ela. Rosnou como um animal raivoso quando a Beta tentou empurrar a manga da camisa e arranhar o braço dela. O sangue escorrendo os arranhões não mão dela pareciam que estavam fazendo ela sufocar Laura com mais força. Kelly agarrou a parte de trás da camisa dela e puxar.

  
"Cameron, para com essa merda," Ela gritou, a detetive era sólida e Kelly achou que rasgaria as roupas antes de fazer ela se mover. "Alfa!"

Isso atraiu a atenção de Cameron: "Do que você me chamou? Eu não s-"

"Eu sei, mas consegui a sua atenção," isso fez Cameron piscar algumas vezes. "Poderia soltar ela?"

Cameron assentiu, largou a beta e deixou Kelly se colocar entre elas. Virada para a detetive, porém mantendo uma mão perto de Amy e pronta para reagir se fosse necessário. Cameron ainda estava furiosa, o rosto e o pescoço vermelhos. Estavaa ofegando, trememdo um pouco. Punhos cerrados, a mão sangrando e algumas gotas vermelhas cairam no carpete ao lado do pé dela. A detetive parecia exatamente a Alfa perigosa de quem Kelly deveria correr. Era perturbador, mesmo que os intintos de Kelly soubessem que Cameron não a machucaria.

Ela conseguia entender porque Cameron estava com raiva, era fácil perder o controle quando alguém agia do modo como Laura estava agindo. Uma pequena parte de Kelly sentia pena de Laura, havia perdido a Alfa e o filho, mas o resto dela sabia que aquilo não deveria conhecer. Amy deveria ter uma vida feliz, algo melhor do que o que Laura obrigou ela a viver. Olhou para a Beta quando ouviu as sirenes. A mulher estava um caos. O rosto vermlho, olhos inchados, pescoço marcado. Kelly achou que era a mistura da sensibilidade de uma união quebrada, perder a Alfa, o filhote, o ataque de Cameron e saber que ela nunca mais seria livre. O policial que a algemou foi mais gentil do que Kelly seria. E Kelly só percebeu que Cameron não se moveu quando o segundo policial se colocou entre as duas e Kelly teve que dar um passo para trás. 

"Vou dar uma carona à ela," ele disse para Cameron, apontando para Kelly por cima do ombro. "Vá para casa."

"Não preciso ir para casa."

"Vá, por causa do cheiro. O chefe vai te esperar. Precisa de algo para a sua mão?"

"Ok. Não, tenho curativos em casa."

O policial fez Kelly seguir ele, ela olhou para Cameron enquanto saia da casa. A Alfa ainda estava com raiva, mas parecia um pouco mais calma. Um segundo carro apareceu, estavam virando a esquina quando ela viu Cameron sair da casa. Ela viu Cameron confrontar um ou outro abusador, mas nada como aquilo.

* * *

_As pernas de Kelly estavam ao redor da cintura de Cameron. Uma das mãos de Cameron estava ao redor do pescoço dela, pressionando com mais do que força o suficiente para deixar hematomas. Kelly não conseguia se importar. A cama rangia debaixo delas, seguindo o ritmo das estocadas de Cameron. O quarto preenchido com os gemidos de Kelly, o som molhado de Cameron fodendo ela - puxando até só a ponta ainda estar encaixada na Ômega e enfiando até os quadris se baterem - e os pequenos rostados que escapavam de Cameron. Kelly cravou as unhas nas costas de Cameron enquanto Cameron parecia que fodia ela com mais força e mais raiva, a mão sufocando ela até ser doloroso._

_"Você é a minha putinha, não é?" Cameron rostou, agora as duas mãos no pescoço de Kelly e Kelly achava que uma pessoa não conseguiria se mover com tanta força._

_"Toda sua, só me fode, Alfa," Cameron sorriu - ou mostrou os dentes. "Só... destrói a minha boceta. Goza dentro de mim."_

_"Minha Ômega."_

_Kelly só conseguia gemer, podia sentir a cabeça do pau de Cameron batendo contra o colo do útero dela toda a vez que Cameron metia até o talo. Ela sentiu o orgasmo explodir dentro dela, mas o grito foi cortado pelas mãos na garganta dela. Ela mal começou a se acalmar antes de Cameron também gozar, jatos quentes dentro dela e Kelly achava que nem os supressores podiam impedir algo quando Cameron estava gozando tão fundo dentro dela._  
  
Kelly sacudiu a cabeça, lavou o rosto, tentou apagar as imagens do sonho daquela noite. Ela viu Cameron perder o controle e realmente deixou aquilo ser combustível para sonhos eróticos? E ela tinha quase certeza que Cameron não faria aquele tipo de coisa na vida real. (Além de que ela sequer realmente gostava de sufocamento, havia tentado com Colin e só distraiu e machucou ela). 

Era estava recomposta o suficiente quando viu Cameron outra vez. A detetive ainda parecia tensa no dia seguinte, não toda calma e gentil como sempre. Estava segurando um copo de café como alguém que precisava se controlar para não estourar o copo. Kelly teve sete meses de prática para não reagir, o jeito como Cameron segurava o copo fez ela se lembrar do sonho, a mão ao redor do pescoço dela e ela quase podia imaginar Cameron metendo nela com toda aquela força e depois o gozo escorrendo para a cama. Ela respirou fundo, deveria estar assustada com o que viu. Mas era Cameron. E Cameron era a exceção da maior parte das regras que Kelly conhecia.

"Está mais calma agora?"

"Estou suspensa por uma semana."

"O que?"

"Ataquei um suspeito sem motivo. Auto-defesa é o único motivo válido."

"Mas..."

"Violência policial, Kelly. Regras existem para evitar isso. Agora você vai ter tempo para terminar seus relatórios, sei que você tem uma pilha deles."

"Eu não sei como você não tem uma pilha também. Trabalhamos nos mesmos casos." 

"Minhas anotações são organizadas."

"Minhas anotações também são organizadas."

Cameron riu baixo, Kelly não conseguiu evitar um sorriso: "Tenho provas de que não são."

"Eu só não uso o mesmo sitema que você."

"Você sequer usa caligrafia humana!"

"Letra de médico."

"Legista. Você não tem que atender dez pessoas em quinze minutos."

"Ok. Hm. Você tem alguns dias extras."

"Estou de férias?"

"Mais ou menos. E você deveria visitar um médico."

"A detetive revirou os olhos: "Eu pretendia usar meu tempo para fazer algo útil, como ser voluntária no hospital."

"Eu acho que eles não gostariam do seu nível de bloqueadores."

"Eu estou bem."

"Você vai me dizer quando foi o seu último cio? É justo, já que você sempre sabe quando é o meu᾿"

Cmeron encarou ela por um momento, como se ela quisesse falar alguma coisa e escolheu não falar. Kelly sabia que ela tinha um bom argumento, e talvez Cameron não se negasse tanto a falar o tempo caso não estivesse adiando em um nível perigoso.

"Treze meses."

"Treze meses? Você é louca ou o que?"

"Não gosto dos ciclos."

"Você precisa deles."

"Obrigada. Eu odeio entrar no cio."

"É parte de quem você é!"

"Talvez eu não goste de tudo que eu sou," Kelly franziu o cenho, ela nunca conheceu algum Alfa que não fosse satisfeito com o fato de ser Alfa, incluindo cios e tudo mais. Cameron respirou fundo. "É complicado."

"Você pode falar comigo," ela ofereceu."

"Agora você se importa?"

"Eu sei que fui uma babaca por meses, estou ciente. Você disse que queria que fôssemos amigas."

"Você respondeu dizendo que queria que eu te fodesse."

"Eu sei."

"E eu fiz. Está feliz comigo agora? Você queria que eu te comesse, eu te comi, não está satisfeita?"

"Eu estou tentando não ser... isso. Eu quero ser sua amiga."

"Então pare de tentar me dizer o que fazer! Me pedir para fazer uma coisa que eu não quer fazer. Eu não quero a porra de um cio."

"Eu entendo, está bem? Acha que eu gosto dos meus cios? Essa porcaria dessa necessidade de engravidar? Especialmente quando eu passo mais tempo pensando em você do que no meu Alfa. Eu também odeio isso. Mesmo assim, eu não saio por aí adiando por trezes meses!"

"Eu sei..." ela olhou para baixo. "É só... complicado."

"O risco vale a pena?"

"Achei que você gostava de coisas arriscadas."

"Se é por algo como sexo. Não risco à minha saúde."

"Ok. Está bem. Eu vou falar com meu médico mais tarde."

"Promete?"

"Prometo."

"Vai me dizer por que você odeia os ciclos?"

"Isso é material que você ainda não desbloqueou," a voz dela soou mais leve, finalmente.

"Eu vou se eu te dar boquetes o suficiente?"

"Você precisa de Jesus, mulher."

"Ficar de joelhos não é um problema."

"Você realmente precisa de Jesus."

Kelly sorriu: "Tarde demais."

* * *

Kelly observou Colin dormindo, calmo, relaxado. Ela se perguntou se ele reparou na diferença de comportamento dela. Se ele interpretou como algo diferente do que era, o que era o mais provável. Ela sabia que não era incomum que Ômegas começassem a mostrar muito mais interesse em sexo quando eles queriam planejar tentar engravidar. Então havia a possibilidade dele achar que ela finalmente queria ter filhos com ele, não que ela estava desesperada para se livrar das fantasias com uma colega de trabalho. E talvez eles devessem falar sobre isso, ignorar problemas não resolvia eles. Mas ela não sabia se tinha coragem de admitir que traiu ele, apesar de uma parte dela achar que ele a perdoaria, com ou sem um preço.

Ela sentia falta das conversas longas que costumavam ter durante o namoro e o primeiro ano de casamento. Ela sabia que era relativamente normal que houvesse menos conversas depois de um casamento, depois da união. Sete anos, era esperado que eles acabassem sequer tendo tanto contato físico além do sexo. Não era uma desculpa para trair, ela sabia disso, ela também não teve tanto contato físico além de sexo com Cameron. 

Observando ele, ela conseguia se sentir culpada. Não se arrependia, não havia a possibilidade de se arrepender de ter transado com Cameron, mas a culpa ainda estava consumindo ela.

Ele estava deitado de barriga para cima, o cabelo escuro era uma bagunça e não estava vestindo nada além de boxers azul-escuro. Ele tinha o corpo tradicional de um Alfa, os músculos naturais e não se importava em desenvolver. Era atraente o suficiente. A luz que vinha do banheiro iluminava alguns detalhes do corpo dele, detalhes de um corpo que ela conhecia muito bem. A visão sempre foi o suficiente para deixar ela excitada, agora fez ela pensar em como seria se fosse Cameron. 

E ela detestou isso. Então ela beijou a bochecha dele, perto da boca o suficiente para acordar ele.

"Quer foder?" Ele perguntou, sonolento. 

Ela hesitou por um momento: "Sim."

"Hm, ok."

Ela beijou o pescoço dele algumas vezes. Deixou alguns no peito e na barriga (evitando pensar no quando ela queria beijar cada centímetro do peito e da barriga de Cameron, testar se ela tinha os seios tão sensíveis quanto a última Alfa com quem Kelly transou). Ela passou as unhas pela barriga dele, firme mas não definida quanto Cameron. Ela sabia que não deveria pensar em Cameron tanto e tentou evitar. Se livrou da boxer que ele estava usando, libertando o pênis que ainda estava meia-bomba. Manteve contato visual, agora Colin estava definitivamente acordado, quando cobriu pelo menos metade com a boca. Sugando um pouco e gemeu baixo enquanto sentia Colin ficar completamente ereto.

Ela só parou para procurar o vidro de lubrificante que deixava na mesa-de-cabeceira. Colin sempre resmungava sobre ele, mas também não constestava. Ela sabia que ela só mantinha um para as vezes em que queriam sexo rápido e imediato. E enquanto Colin ficava pronto em um minuto, ela precisava de algum tempo e o lubrificante economizava esse tempo. Ele franziu o cenho, como se ele não esperasse isso. Ela entendeu, normalmente ela já estava molhada o suficiente quando era ela quem começava o ato. 

Kelly podia sentir que estava ficando molhada, mas também que era porque estava pensando em Cameron a cada dois segundos e ela não gostava da culpa que estava esfaqueando o peito dela por causa disso. Então ela encheu a mão com o lubrificante e cobriu o pau do marido dela com o líquido, Colin gemeu baixo, ela sabia que ele não odiava a sensação gelada. Não se incomodou em tirar a calcinha, só empurrou o pano para o lado quando estava no colo de Colin e sentou sem hesitar.

As mãos de Colin foram para o quadril dela, a respiração acelerada. Ela apoiou as mãos no peito dele e continuou parada por alguns segundos. Queria fechar os olhos, mas tinha certeza que Cameron voltaria a mente dela. Não estar relaxada ou excitada o suficiente e sentar assim causou quase o mesmo incômodo que ela sentiu quando sentou em Cameron. E ela sabia que se pensasse demais na detetive, gemeria o nome dela em vez do de Colin.

"Você continua tão apertada depois de todo esse tempo," Colin murmurou.

Ela revirou os olhos, não era como se o pênis de um Alfa fosse capaz de realmente mudar a anatomia dela. Nem mesmo se Colin usasse o knot dele todas as vezes. A vagina dela ainda foi feita para da a luz à um bebê e continuar tendo a mesma funcionalidade de sempre. Kelly se curvou para frente e beijou ele ao mesmo tempo em que começou a se mover. Ao contrário de Cameron, Colin tinha zero problema em deixar o knot entrar nela. 

Não era Cameron, mas ainda era gostoso.

Ela ainda sentia alguma coisa por ele.


	4. conversas, culpa e algum nível de amizade colorida

Kelly tomou outro gole do chá que estava nas mãos dela, sentindo que precisava de algo um pouco mais forte. Porém, havia nada alcoólico para se consumir na casa dos Coleman, o que ela conseguia entender com o fato que havia se recuperado do alcoolismo há relativamente pouco tempo. (Ele só conseguiu se manter 100% depois que decidiu que era hora de ser pai). Ela podia beber algo depois, talvez ir ao bar que Cameron levou ela. Dessa vez só pelo álcool (que era o objetivo daquela vez, a oportunidade surgiu e ela não conseguiu resistir).

Visitar Kevin, mesmo que o cheiro dele fosse o suficiente para causar uma dor de cabeça terrível, era a prova do quanto ela precisava de um bom conselho. Ou algum conselho no geral, mesmo que ela tivesse 99% de certeza de que seria algo como 'uh, não faça sexo com ela'.

Claro que ela era bem mais próxima de Hannah, sendo melhores amigas, mas Kevin ainda era um Ômega como ela. Ele era a pessoa mais... gentil que ela conhecia. Debaixo de todo ego Alfa que ele demonstrava (e ela achava que era mais um ato de autoproteção do que qualquer outra coisa), a máscara rude, ele era adorável e suave e o tipo de pessoa que ela também deveria ser. O quanto Hannah e Kevin combinavam era quase assustador.

"O que te traz aqui?" Kevin perguntou depois que ele se fez confortável no sofá dele. "Me desculpe por todo esse cheiro, sei que não é o seu favorito."

"Sem problema. Hm... eu só precisava falar com alguém."

"Você não geralmente conversa com a Hannah? Não estou reclamando, ´ficar sozinho preso em casa é um pouco solitário."

"É... um pouco diferente agora."

"Algo de errado?"

"Sim. Não. Mais ou menos. Quero dizer, tenho uma pergunta."

"Ok, pergunte."

"Hm, você e Hannah estão juntas há um bom tempo, certo?"

"Cinco anos de casamento, oito anos no total," havia um brilho de orgulho nos olhos dele.

"Ok, certo. Uh. Durante todo esse tempo, alguma vez você... uh... pensou em outra pessoa?"

"Outra pessoa?"

"É, tipo..." ela suspirou, talvez essa tenha sido uma péssima ideia. "Quero dizer, sexualmente. Você já pensou em transar com outra pessoa?"

"Não, não de verdade. Nós falamos sobre sexo à três algumas vezes e coisas assim. Mas não só sexo com outra pessoa."

"Certo, certo, isso é bom."

"Você pensou?"

"Talvez."

"Kelly."

"Talvez, só talvez, eu tenha... fantasiado com outra pessoa muito atraente algumas pessoas. Alfa."

Você vai me dizer quem é esse outro Alfa?"

"Eu não quero."

"Ok, tudo bem. Converse com Colin."

"Não sei se ele vai ser muito... compreensivo com a ideia da esposa dele sonhando com outro Alfa."

"O quanto... o quanto esses sonhos são explícitos?"

"Muito."

"Você veio até aqui, agora, seja sincera."

"Talvez, hm, alguns dos sonhos incluam coisas como knots. E... talvez envolvendo... sexo sem proteção. No cio."

"Jesus..." ela achou adorável que ele teha corado. "Eu achei que você não queria ter filhos."

"Eu não quero."

"Mas... sexo sem proteção no cio?"

"Só... essa parte, não a parte de ter filhotes."

"Talvez isso faça tudo ser um pouco menos pior, não? Quero dizer, ao menos você não está apaixonada por esse Alfa, certo?"

Eu não tenho certeza, ela pensou, apesar de estar um pouco longe de achar que estava apaixonada por Cameron: "O que acha que eu deveria fazer?"

"Conversar com Colin."

"Ele não vai gostar disso."

"Mas é melhor conversar com ele do que, sei lá, realmente transar com esse outro Alfa."

Tarde demais para isso, ela quase falou: "Faz sentido," ela murmurou.

"Ele tem uma Ômega, ou algo assim?"

"Não."

"Eu conheço ele?" Kevin pareceu que estava listando mentalmente todos os Alfas que conhecia e que sabia que Kelly conhecia.

"Não vou te dar detalhes."

"Prometo que não vou contar para Colin, se está preocupada com isso. Só estou curioso com o quanto ele é atraente."

"Olhe para a sua Alfa, olhe para o meu, não temos o mesmo tipo."

"Como se fosse segredo que você não transaria com Hannah se pudesse."

"Porque ela é pequena e fofa."

"Você também é pequena."

"Eu tenho o tamanho médio, você que é eonrme."

"Idiota," ele riu baixo.

"De qualquer maneira, não vou te dar nomes."

"Fale com Colin."

"Talvez quando ele voltar de viagem."

"Vai ter um ciclo?"

"Uhum."

"Não ouse falar com esse Alfa."

"Não vou. E também não acho que ele faria algo de qualquer maneira, mesmo se eu pedisse."

"Alfas podem ser imprevisíveis."

"Imprevisível não é sinônimo de violência," ela revirou os olhos.

"Eu sei, eu sei, só não faça o tipo de coisa que você vai se arrepender."

Kelly assentiu devagar. Ela sabia muito bem que não tinha a minima possibilidade de Cameron realmente transar com ela durante o cio. Ou talvez sim, ela havia pensado que Cameron jamais foderia com uma mulher casada e bem, ali estava ela. Três vezes (ela estava contando). Era uma situação... estranha.

Estar com Kevin ali era uma situação estranha. Ela passava algum tempo conscientemente não pensando em Ômegas grávidos. Era um lembrete de que ela também era uma Ômega e que era esperado que ela também engravidasse. Era esperado que ela, em breve, desse um filho ou uma filha para Colin. Porém, a ideia de passar um cio com ele tirava qualquer tesão dela mais rápido do que deveria e não fazia sentido nenhum. Era o marido dela e ela deveria pensar nele como o pai de qualquer possível filhote em vez de imaginar Cameron. (Muito menos depois que a Alfa havia dito que não era exatamente competente para ser mãe, ela tinha que ter algum motivo.) 

Kelly não teria filhotes com uma Alfa só porque era dolorosamente atraída por essa Alfa.

Ela olhou para Kevin. O tipo de imagem que ela sabia que Colin desejava. Grávida e calma e carregando o filho do Alfa como 'uma boa Ômega deveria fazer'. Mas ela não conseguia se ver fazendo aquilo para Colin.

"Acho que não estou mais apaixonada por ele."

Ela murmurou. Ela já foi realmente apaixonada por ele? Ela achava que sim, em algum momento. Ela havia namorado com ele, e se casado, e havia escolhido aceitar ter uma união com ele. Tinha que ser amor, tinha que haver algo em algum momento e havia um pouco ainda. Não podia ser justificado com só o fato de que ele foi o primeiro Alfa que fez ela não sentir nenhum nervosismo ou medo instintivo. E que não fez ela só querer fazer sexo uma ou duas vezes antes de sentir nada além de tédio. 

"Kelly..." Kevin falou delicadamente.

"E se eu não estiver mais apaixonada por ele?"

"Ele é o seu Alfa."

"Eu estou ciente disso."

"Você precisa... se reconectar com ele."

"E como sugere que eu faça isso?"

"Faça algo com ele. Vá à um encontro, talvez passe um cio com ele."

"Eu não quero passar um cio com ele," (eu quero passar um cio com Cameron, mas ela estava longe de admitir isso para qualquer um além dela mesma, mesmo que meio que tenha admitido para Cameron).

"Por que não?"

"Eu não quero ter filhos."

"Mas você sonhou sobre isso com outro Alfa..."

"Não sobre ter filhos, ok?"

"Ok. Mesmo assim. Ter um cio com ele pode ajudar."

"Ainda tem o risco de gravidez, eu não quero ter um filho." Ela sabia que Colin fugiria de usar uma camisinha, ele só não reclamava em poucas situações que envolviam fazer sexo em lugares inapropriados. 

"Camisinhas?"

"Colin detesta."

"Pílula do dia seguinta! Se ele realmente quisesse te forçar a ter um filho dele, ele teria feito isso anos. Sete anos é mais do que tempo o suficiente."

"Eu sei, eu sei, vou pensar sobre isso."

Ela não achava que era uma ideia ruim, porém também não era a melhor ideia. Já era difícil sexo comum sem gemer o nome de Cameron, durante o cio? Ela tinha certeza que o nome escaparia em algum momento. E tinha medo do que aconteceria se gemesse o nome de outra pessoa.

* * *

Kelly teve sucesso em evitar ligar para Cameron durante os dois primeiros dias do cio dela. Vibradores diferentes, dildos de tamanhos variados, foram bons amigos. Incluindo um que ela talvez tenha comprado porque era quase do mesmo tamanho de Cameron.

Ela até mesmo assistiu alguma pornogradia, algo que ela não tinha feito em anos (Colin era satisfatório no geral, era frequente o suficiente para ela não precisar de algo a mais - algo que só deixava ela um tanto quanto confusa sobre porque ela desejava Cameron no nível que ela desejava). 

Demorou quase duas horas clicando em vídeo depois de vídeo antes de encontrar um que parecia bom o suficiente. E como bom vídeo, era o tipo caseiro e tinha um pouco mais de cinco minutos, o que fez ela assistir em basicamente um loop.

O título indicava que era uma Alfa e uma Beta (Kelly havia reparado que a maior parte dos vídeos era com Betas, às vezes Alfas e raramente Ômegas). Era o tipo de vídeo que cortava uma parte do rosto das participantes. Queixos mal eram vísiveis, mas ela conseguia ver claramente a linha definida do maxilar da Alfa. Era o tipo de vídeo amador com a qualidade de quem já havia feito alguns desses, ela podia dizer que estava feliz com isso.

Ela podia admirar os músculos da Alfa, os braços flexionados para conseguir se manter naquela posição (e ela podia imaginar o abdomem se contraindo para conseguir se mover daquele jeito). A Beta estava com as mãos na cintura da Alfa, provavelmente deixando hematomas. Os gemidos altos que vizinhos deveriam ouvir (o que fez Kelly reparar que ela nunca ouviu nenhum vizinho fazendo sexo), as costas arqueadas e oferecendo o pescoço para ser marcado. A Alfa mordeu e lambeu tal pescoço.

E Kelly quase podia se imagina na posição da Beta e com Cameron fodendo ela daquele jeito.

Ela assistiu enquanto se fodia sem nenhum tipo de vergonha com o novo dildo favorito dela, era o mais perto que ela chegaria de ter Cameron com ela. E não deveria reclamar, já que Colin era o Alfa dela, não Cameron. Ela tentou evitar pensar demais em Cameron, mas a mente dela foi para aquelas fantasias para a imagem de Cameron enchendo ela com gozo fértil dia após dias durante o cio dela. Ela podia sentir o quanto ela precisava de Cameron, empurrando o rosto dela contra o colchão, fodendo ela até que Kelly não conseguisse se manter de quatro e tivesse Cameron empurrando o corpo inteiro dela contra o colchão. Indo tão fundo que Kelly podia sentir o gosto dela.

Agora que sabia qual era a sensação do pau de Cameron dentro dela, ela precisava disso muito mais do que antes. O que foi o que empurrou ela para ligar para Cameron. Talvez a voz de uma Ômega no cio pudesse convencer Cameron a ajudar ela. Ir para o apartamento dela e foder ela como no vídeo, ou nas fantasias dela.

"Cameron," ela gemeu mais do que falou, a detetive suspirou do outro lado da linha.

"Oi, doutora, você não soa muito bem." 

"E... eu preciso de você." Kelly tinha noção de como ela estava soando como uma Ômega implorando pela ajuda de uma Alfa, que era exatamente o que ela estava fazendo.

"Você ainda está no cio."

"Sim. Pode vir aqui e me foder?"

"Não."

"Por que não? Transamos antes! Mais de uma vez."

"Você está no cio, sabe, isso causa um pequeno problema. Você não pode realmente dar consentimento."

"Eu estou te pedindo, implorando para me comer."

"Mesmo assim. Você não está no estado mental em que você realmente pode consentir com qualquer coisa. Tudo que eu vou oferecer é falar com você por telefone."

"Cameron..."

"Conversar assim ou nada."

"Você me foderia? Se eu tivesse pedido antes."

Houve uma pausa: "Não."

"O que?" Fez ela parar de mover os dedos, enterrados o mais fundo possível dentro dela, a rejeição distraiu ela do cio por um momento. "Por que?"

"Eu não transo com Ômegas no cio."

"Você..."

"Você me ligou para perguntar sobre a minha vida sexual ou o que?"

"Eu liguei para pedir para você me foder. Sabe o quanto eu quero o seu knot agora?"

"Kelly, não." Ela soou mais rude, o que fez Kelly gemer. "Calma, mulher."

"Euestou no pico dessa porra de cio! Eu não posso me acalmar."

"Vai te ajudar se eu conversar e te falar o que fazer?"

"S-sim."

"Sim, por favor," a voz de Ômega saiu sem controle, ela ouviu Cameron rosnar.

"Não." Outro gemido porque Cameron soou de novo mais rude. "Jesus," ela voltou ao tom suave de sempre. "Eu vou te ajudar, mas com duas regras: não use a sua voz de Ômega e não me chame de Alfa. Se você quebrar uma delas, eu vou desligar o telefone e só vamos conversar de novo depois que o seu cio terminar. Entendeu?"

"Sim, por favor... só..."

"Eu não sou a sua Alfa, entendeu?"

(Sem estar tão distraída com o cio - com o quanto ela queria que Cameron colocasse ela de quatro e fodesse ela por horas, fizesse ela gozar de novo e de novo, gozasse dentro dela de novo e de novo até que não houvesse mais espaço - ela pararia um momento para pensar no que Cameron falou. Ou em como Cameron falou, havia um indício de que algo a mais estava atrás de toda a atitude 'eu não sou a sua Alfa, não me chame de Alfa'.)

"Kelly."

"Uh?"

"Você entendeu? Não use a voz de Ômega. Não me chame de Alfa."

"Sim, claro. Cameron..."

"Ótimo. Agora, por que você não me diz o que está fazendo?" A voz de Cameron era o tipo de voz calma como a de alguém tentando tranquilizar alguém.

"Estou na minha cama, sem roupa," não que precisasse especificar, ela achava que Cameron tinha noção de que Ômegas em geral não vestiam uma peça de roupa durante o cio. "Tentando ter algum alívio com os dedos e encharcada por sua causa."

"Hm..." Kelly se perguntou se Cameron estava imaginando a cena. "Você tem um daqueles dildos com sucção no fundo?" (N/A eu não faço ideia de qual é o nome, então espero que você saiba que estou falando daqueles dildos que grudam em superfícies no geral.)

"S-sim."

"E um vibrador também?"

"Sim?"

"Você pode colocar seu telefone no alto falante e pegar eles para mim?"

"Sim."

Kelly colocou o telefone na mesa de cabeceira, apertando o botão de alto falante. Ela demorou um minuto para encontrar o tipo de dildo que Cameron pediu com o tamanho certo e também agarrou o vibrador favorito dela.

"P-pronto."

"Ótimo, obrigada. Pode prender ele na cabeceira? Em uma altura em que você consiga usar de quatro confortavelmente."

"S-sim," Kelly fez o mais rápido possível. "Pronto."

"Pode me dizer o tamanho?"

"Bem próximo do seu."

"Por que não estou surpresa?" Soou como se ela não estivesse realmente falando para Kelly. "Ok. Por que você, hm, não faz um boquete nele?"

"Claro.

"Sem se tocar."

Ela provavelmente diria não em uma situação normal (e a situação normal era sexo com Colin, não fora do cio). Por que ela faria um boquete em algo feito de silicone? Porque Cameron disse para ela fazer um boquete em algo feito de silicone. E ela faria sem problema, melhor ainda imaginando que era Cameron. Tinha um tamanho similar à Cameron, tanto no comprimento quanto na grossura (e Colin parecia sempre fazer uma pequena careta com os dildos que eram maiores do que ele), ajudava ela a se sentir melhor.

Kelly esperava que os gemidos dela fossem altos o suficiente para Cameron ouvir. (Eram. E nas últimas horas do cio de Cameron, os gemidos de Kelly eram mais do que o suficiente para deixar ela excitada. Podia ser um pouco frustrante, não estava fazendo nada além de ouvir Kelly e mesmo assim tinha um volume proeminente na calça de moletom.) Com os olhos fechados, ela quase conseguia sentir carne de verdade contra a língua dela.

"Acho que é o suficiente," a voz de Cameron tirou ela da bolha que se enfiou durante a fantasia de que estava chupando a detetive e não um dildo. Kelly se afastou, um som quase pornográfico ecoou no quarto quando ela tirou a boca do dildo. "Posso assumir que você está... bem molhada?"

"Claro que estou," ela se ajoelhou, tinha certeza de que algumas gotas caíriam no colchão se ela ficasse naquela posição por tempo o suficiente. 

"Por que você não se vira e usa esse dildo do jeito que deveria usar?"

"Obrigada."

"Não precisa agradecer, doutora."

Kelly se moveu o mais rápido possível, reparou que ainda estava segurando o vibrador. Ela deixou um gemido alto e longo escapar (mais alto do que normalmente seria, só para fazer Cameron ouvir ela ainda mais) enquanto se empurrava no dildo. Satisfeita com como era fácil dele entrar, ela sequer precisava esperar o corpo dela se acostumar com a invasão. Tanto quanto porque ela estava pronta no meio do cio dela e tanto porque ela passou dois dias se fodendo com dildos, incluindo o do tamanho de Cameron.

Ela ouviu o meio gemido meio rosnado de Cameron.

"Cameron..." ela praticamente ronronou. "Tenho a leve impressão que o seu pau está duro..."

"Talvez."

"Cameron," quase uma voz de Ômega e Cameron grunhiu baixo. "Porra."

"Você deveria usar esse vibrador e parar de perguntar o meu estado."

A legista tinha 99% de certeza do estado de Cameron, afinal, ela causou uma ereção só falando como ela havia desejado Cameron por meses. Então a mulher ouvindo ela? Era impossível que Cameron não estivesse com a barraca armada agora. E a voz dela soando um pouco mais rouca do que antes? Ela quase podia imaginar que Cameron estava se segurando para não se tocar. A mão grande que tinha bem mais facilidade do que Cameron em envolver o membro e precisava de movimentos mais curtos para acariciar ele inteiro.

Ela pressionou o vibrador perto do clitóris, logo abaixo do ponto sensível, na configuração mais lenta. Todas as vezes em que Kelly se movia para trás, se empurrando até que o dildo estivesse enfiado até o talo ela podia sentir a ponta tocando fundo. Cutucando o colo do útero dela todas as vezes. Só gemeu mais alto, imaginando Cameron segurando os quadris dela enquanto estocava. E o orgasmo dela, o pau fundo daquele jeito e jorrando porra dentro dela.

"C-Cameron."

Ela gemeu, sem nem tentar não fazer isso, enquanto chegava no orgasmo dela.

"Se sentindo melhor?"

"Sim, obrigada."

* * *

(Cameron sabia que era errado. Ela não era o lado mais errado da situação, afinal, ela era solteira, fora de uma união, enquanto Kelly era casada. Enquanto Kelly tinha um Alfa. Mas ela percebeu que ela não podia evitar a atração que tinha e nem as reações do corpo dela ao simples fato que Kelly tinha algum interesse nela.

O fato de Kelly ser uma Ômega fazia tudo ser mais... confuso e complicado.

Cameron definitivamente precisava falar sobre isso na terapia.

Kelly ligando para ela e pedindo por ela era só... algo que Cameron nunca achou que aconteceria. Aquele resto de cio que ainda tentava controlar ela queria que Cameron imediatamente subisse na moto dela e acelerasse em direção a Kelly. Era aquele instinto Alfa, estúpido e possessivo, que queria ter Kelly só para ela.

Mas não podia.

Não teria.

Então Cameron tentou ignorar o modo como o corpo dela estava reagindo. Os gemidos de Kelly no ouvido dela só deixavam ela mais e mais sensível. Foi um alívio quando Kelly finalmente encerrou a ligação. Ela deixou o telefone na mesa-de-centro e encarou o volume na calça dela. 

Tentou respirar fundo, pensar em outra coisa, mas meia hora tentando se livrar da ereção não funcionou. Então Cameron murmurou alguns xingamentos, a maioria direcionada ao volume insistente.

Essa mulher ainda vai me matar, Cameron pensou enquanto desistia de não se masturbar por causa de Kelly. Ẽla abaixou o cós da calça só o suficiente para se livrar da prisão, grunhido com como o pau dela parecia ansioso por algum toque. De preferência da Ômega no cio que havia ligado para ela.

Essa mulher definitivamente vai me matar.)

* * *

"Você tem alguma coisa para fazer depois do trabalho hoje?" Kelly perguntou e Cameron levantou a cabeça, ela soltou o canudo que estava preso entre os dentes dela.

"Não, tenho nada para fazer."

"Quer sair e fazer algo?"

"Sair...?"

"Sim! Antes que você pergunte, Colin ainda está fora da cidade. Mesmo se ele estivesse, ele não é meu dono, eu posso sair com meus amigos."

"E quem mais vai?"

"Ninguém dessa vez. Eu sempre saio com a Hannah, às vezes Kevin, mas, sabe, nenhum dos dois está interessado em se manter separado por mais tempo do que o necessário."

Ela pareceu um tanto confusa: "Seu marido realmente deixa você sair com Alfas?"

"Primeiro, ele não deixa, eu não preciso da autorização dele. Segundo, por que você está confusa? Você não deixaria a sua Ômega sair com amigos?"

"Eu... só... eu acho que é meio que uma resposta automática. Culpa de toda a coisa tradicional enfiada na minha cabeça.

"Tudo bem, eu entendo."

"Então... vamos sair?"

"Sim. Colin é um pouco ciumento, como o esperado. Mas acho que sair depois do trabalho para beber um pouco não vai machucar ninguém."

"Ok. Onde vamos?"

"Vamos para o lago, conheço um canto privado e calmo o suficiente."

"O lago não é gelado demais?"

"Sim, mas é um bom lugar para fazer algo como conversar. Ou obervar as estrelas."

"Então, bebidas, conversas e estrelas?

"Exato."

"Ok, eu saio contigo."

Kelly se sentiu como uma adolescente ansiosa para sair com a crush que teve por meses, o que não era o que estava acontecendo e era algo ridículo. Era nada além de sair com uma colega de trabalho, passar um tempo com ela, nada além de algo um tanto quanto inocente. Ela só queria construir uma amizade saudável com outra adulta, ela podia fazer isso. 

Ela não teria um caso, Cameron talvez nem estivesse interessada de verdade. Podia aqueles trezes meses evitando um cio. Por isso apesar de ter aquele pedaço da mente dela que queria que Cameron fodesse ela contra o capô do carro, o resto dela só planejava comprar cervejas e conversar. Conhecer um pouco mais sobre Cameron. 

Cameron havia oferecido amizade, Kelly não queria pegar mais do que isso.

* * *

Passar o dia inteiro ansiosa por Cameron em um modo não-sexual era... estranho. Ela não ficaria surpresa se acontecesse, mas o objetivo primário era passar algum tempo com Cameron. Ela estava curiosa, ela queria saber mais sobre aquela Alfa. Sabia de algumas coisas.

1) Cameron era boa de cama.

2) Cameron tinha algum tipo de transtorno relacionado aos hormônios ou feromônios dela.

3) Cameron se voluntariava para ajudar bebÊs.

4) Cameron podia ser explosiva.

5) Cameron não gostava de ser chamada de Alfa.

6) Cameron não gostava de ter cios.

E parecia quase nada para se saber de alguém com quem ela trabalhou por sete meses. Principalmente considerando que ela conheceu qual o gosto de Cameron antes de qualquer um desses fatos.

O dia passou quase devagar demais, era irritante. Cameron bateu na porta dela quando o turno acabou. Ela parecia um pedaço de mau caminho, a jaqueta de couro fez ela imaginar como Cameron podia muito bem ser a imagem de bad girl se quisesse. Kelly precisou de algum nível de auto-controle para não olhar ela de cima para baixo, não concentrar na virilha dela por um momento. Kelly era adulta o suficiente para não fazer isso.

Eram só amigas. E Kelly não tinha o costume de encarar Hannah, não teria com Cameron. Ela guardou as coisas dela rapidamente e a detetive seguiu ela sem precisar de ordens. O carro dela era pequeno, mal havia um cntímetro entre o topo da cabeça da detetive e o teto do carro. Kelly decidiu ignorar a reação sutil de Cameron, a reação que durou alguns segundos. Ela fechou os olhos e resporou fundo. Mas não evitou o pequeno senso de orgulho que espalhou calor confortável no peito dela.

"Alguma preferência de bebida?"

"Não."

"Ótimo."

A viagem foi silenciosa, Cameron por ela no carro enquanto Kelly comprava uma grade de cervejas. Ela estava distraidamente puxando um fiapo da camisa dela quando Kelly voltou para o carro, era a coisa mais adorável que Kelly já viu. A viagem até o destino no lago também foi silenciosa, e rápido.

"Então... você gosta desse lugar?" Cameron perguntou, tirando duas garrafas da grade.

"Uhum, é um lugar calmo," Kelly aceitou uma garrafa recém-aberta, Cameron se encostou no capô do carro e Kelly imitou a posição. "Quieto. E não muito longe do centro. O que não é difícil em uma cidade relativamente pequena.'

"Como você encontrou esse lugar?" 

"Eu namorei uma mulher que gostava de vir aqui, uma Ômega."

"Hm... interessante."

"Você já fez isso?"

"Namorar uma Ômega? Não."

"Eu estava pensando em Alfa."

"Também não."

"Então... só Betas."

"Eu tentei, não tenho o melhor passado na minha vida amorosa."

"Oh... por que? Você parece que tem potencial para ser uma boa namorada."

"Não sei se você me conhece bem o suficiente para poder afirmar isso."

"O Trauma™ que ainda não tenho acesso?"

"Sim."

"Por que eu acho que vai ser algo estupidamente simples ou muito pior do que o que eu estou imaginando."

"Trauma é trauma, não é a porra da uma competição."

"Não foi o que eu quis dizer."

"Eu sei, me desculpe."

"Não precisa se desculpar."

"Ok, me desculpe."

Kelly preferiu não comentar: "Enfim... é interessante namorar alguém do mesmo sexo secundário."

"Imagino. Sei que Alfas entram em sincronia fácil, acontece com Ômegas também."

"Sem supressores ou anticoncepcionais, sim. Eu estava na faculdade, então digamos que eu costumava adiar os meus cios o máximo possível."

"E reclamou de mim."

"Primeiro, Ômegas podem ficar mais tempo sem um cio. Segundo, eu não adiava por tempo o suficiente para ser perigoso."

"Ok. Hm. Continue, se quiser."

"Ela era uma professora," e casada, mas Cameron não precisava saber disso.

"Você namorou uma professora?"

"Sim, em minha defesa, ela era muito atraente e eu estava na faculdade. Nada mais justo do que experimentar. Não fo."

"Faz sentido."

"Acho que sim, eu aprendo rápido."

"Aposto que sim."

"Então... uma mulher mais velha?"

Sendo sincera? Cameron era a pessoa mais nova com quem ela teve algum envolvimente, e sequer havia uma diferença grande: "Sim, e ela era um pouco fora do meu tipo de mulher."

"E qual é o seu tipo?"

"Alfas altas, fortes e misteriosas. Sabe, como você."

"Fico feliz de ser seu tipo."

"Você tem um?"

"Não, eu não sou tão exigente."

Kelly assentiu: "Acho que eu deveria pedir desculpas por ter te ligado daquele jeito."

"Sem problema."

"Mesmo? Eu não queria incomodar."

"Não incomodou."

"Oh, ok, bom... Uh, você realmente nunca transa com Ômegas no cio?"

"Uhum. Eu já ouvi histórias demais de uniões acidentais. E, antes que você pergunte, transar com você é uma coisa. Transar com você no cio é só... coisa demais. Além disso, você não passa seus cios com o seu Alfa, por que passaria comigo?"

"Faz sentido."

"Eu sei."

"Então... e o seu cio?"

"Sim, eu tive. Sim, foi intenso. E sim, eu odiei essa merda. Seria mais fácil ser uma Beta."

Kelly podia ver esse ponto de vista. Às vezes ela também se perguntava se ser uma Beta faria a maior parte das coisas serem muito mais fáceis. Não que a vida pudesse ser fácil, nem tudo era diretamente relacionado com o sexo secundário, mas mesmo assim... havia menos pressão em se casar, ter filhos. 

Ela era um tanto sortuda por ter se casado com vinte-e-poucos anos. Ela se perguntou que nível de pressão Cameron deveria ter da família sendo uma Alfa solteira perto dos trinta anos. E também perguntar porque Cameron ainda não tinha uma união, ela sabia que Alfas em geral mal queriam esperar pela idade legal para esse tipo de coisa.

"Eu acho que deveria me desculpar por ter explodido com a Beta," Cameron falou depois de um minuto de silêncio.

"Você teve um motivo."

"Mesmo assim..." ela suspirou e bebeu um pouco mais de cerveja. "Eu não deveria ter reagido daquele jeito, muito menos na sua frente."

"Na minha frente?"

Sim, é... quero dizer, vai dizer que eu não pareci exatamente a Alfa de quem você deveria ter medo?"

Sim, Kelly sabia que sim: "Mas é você," e por isso ela teve aquele sonho, mas Kelly não contaria isso. "Eu não preciso ter medo de você."

"Você me viu estrangulando uma mulher."

"Ela sequer precisou de atendimento médico."

"Jesus..." Cameron murmurou.

"Olha, é, ok. Eu nunca vi você explodir daquele jeito e considerando como você é calma o tempo inteiro, não era algo que eu estava esperando acontecer. Mesmo que eu tenha visto você enfrentar outros assediadores."

"Eu..." Cameron grunhiu baixo, ela deixou a garrafa quase vazia ao lado dos pés dela. Voltou à opção anterior e entrelaçou os próprios dedos. "Perdi o controle."

"Eu notei. Você, uh, viu esse tipo de caso antes?"

"Uhum," ela falou mais baixo. "Eu... uh... alguns anos atrás. Um Alfa menor de idade forçado a ter uma união com um irmão Ômega mais velho. Eles tiveram um filho e tudo mais."

"Oh..."

"Eu só... já vi algumas coisas que eu gostaria de não ter visto. Acho que eu não sei lidar calmamente com pedófilos em geral."

Kelly queria puxar a Alfa para o mais perto possível, fazer Cameron deitar a cabeça no peito dela. Seguir o que os instintos dela diziam que ela deveria fazer para confortar alguém. Talvez murmurar algumas palavras. Mas ela não faria isso, Kelly sabia que era intímo demais e apesar de Cameron parecer que apreciava o cheiro dela, era durante o sexo e Kelly não tinha certeza que o cheiro comum dela ajudaria ou não. 

Ela se moveu para parar em frente à Cameron, a Alfa estava se encolhendo um pouco, as costas curvadas e isso diminuia a diferença de altura. Deixou a garrafa de cerveja do lado da de Cameron. A detetive ergueu o olhar de onde ela estava encarando o chão. Com a pouca luz, os olhos dela pareciam mais pretos do que castanhos. E o olhar dela fez Kelly se perguntar o quanto ela viu para parecer tão... triste? Kelly sequer conseguia encontrar uma palavra para definir o que ela estava vendo.

"Eu quero ser sua amiga," Kelly disse. Talvez pudessem conversar e ajudar e Kelly só queria que Cameron não parecesse que estava carregando o peso do mundo. "Podemos... podemos tentar, se quiser. Agora que você sabe porque eu fui uma babaca contigo por tanto tempo."

"Eu entendo, faz sentido, evitar tentação."

"Fiz você achar que te odeio por todo esse tempo."

"Mas agora você quer ser minha amiga," ela sorriu e era a coisa mais adorável do mundo. Porque Cameron tinha o sorriso mais adorável que ela já havia visto. "Está tudo bem."

"Com benefícios?" Talvez fosse pedir demais.

"Não deveríamos."

"Não precisamos fazer nada."

"Eu disse que não deveríamos, não que eu não estou interessada," Cameron murmurou: "Achei que tinha mencionado que a sua buceta é viciante."

Elas se encaram por um minuto. Cameron era tão... atraente. Kelly achou que poderia encarar ela por horas (e que não deveria, ela sequer deveria realmente notar Cameron daquele jeito). Seria mais fácil se Cameron não tivesse nenhum interesse porque tudo que parava Kelly de continuar traindo Colin era quando Cameron queria ou não transar com ela. 

Mas era tarde demais para parar.

Kelly se aproximou um pouco e deixou a detetive puxar ela e beijar ela. Café gelado e hortelã de novo, um pouco da cerveja que estavam bebendo antes. Como aquela mistura era boa não fazia nenhum sentido para Kelly. O corpo inteiro dela reagiu, se arrepiando e esquentando, quando as mãos de Cameron cobriram as costas dela. Ela não reclamaria se a detetive abaixasse tais mãos um pouco mais para baixo.

Ela grunhiu quando Cameron girou e empurrou ela contra o carro. Ela segurou os ombros da detetive quando Cameron manteve uma mão nas costas dela e usou a outra para segurar a nuca dela. Gemeu baixo quando Cameron desceu beijos até o pescoço dela, oferecendo beijos e lambidas e mordidas leves demais para marcarem. Kelly podia sentir o quão rápido ela estava ficando molhada, perdendo um pouco o equilíbrio. Respirando rápido demais quando Cameron desabotoou a camisa dela e ofereceu os mesmos toques no peito e na barriga dela. Cameron empurrou o sutiã dela para cima para ter mais pele para conseguir tocar.

Por um momento ela se perguntou se estava gemendo alto demais para um lugar semi-público. Mas ela não podia realmente se importar quando Cameron estava segurando ela daquele jeito e oferecendo mordidas no corpo dela. Pequenas lambidas e sugando um mamilo de cada vez e Kelly estava dolorosamente excitada. Elas estavam sozinhas, ela mal podia considerar isso uma situação de sexo em público.

Cameron moveu um pouco mais para baixo e Kelly queria que aqueles dentes marcassem ela. Deixar pequenos hematomas, chupões, marcas de dentes que marcariam Kelly como dela. Ela suspirou quando ela chegou no cós da calça dela, movendo as mãos para a fivela do cinto. Só quando Cameron se ajoelhou Kelly percebeu o que a Alfa estava fazendo.

Oh... agora ela estava tremendo com excitação. Ela não se lembrava bem de quando foi a última vez que alguém fez isso. Não que ela fosse reclamar muito de Colin, afinal, pelo menos ele sabia onde o clitóris dela ficava. Cameron estava olhando para ela, os olhos cheios de luxúria, enquanto ela abria a fivela e a calça. Puxou a calça da Ômega e Kelly quase gemeu quando Cameron respirou fundo.

Ela gemeu baixo quando Cameron beijou as coxas dela, subindo devagar, oferecendo as mesmas mordidas delicadas. Parecia que ela estava aproveitando o momento. Kelly suspirou quando Cameron chegou onde ela tanto queria, Cameron pressionando a ponta do nariz contra o ponto úmido na calcinha de Kelly era mais erótico do que deveria.

Ela se arrepiou quando Cameron finalmente tirou a calcinha dela e ofereceu mais alguns toques provocativos antes de fazer o que estava prometendo. A língua longa e quente traçou devagar uma linha desde ao redor da entrada dela até ao redor do clitóris, desceu e subiu outra vez. Era somente a ponta, quase nada, e só fez Kelly querer mais e mais. Cameron conseguiu fazer Kelly terminar de se livrar da calça e da calcinha antes de continuar.

Era uma péssima ideia ficar nua, ou seminua? Sim. Mas Cameron estava entre as pernas dela.

A Alfa puxou uma perna de Kelly para apoiar no ombro dela. A detetive olhou para cima por um momento antes de se focar em devorar Kelly. Alternou entre usar somente a ponta da língua, relaxada ou não, e aproveitar outras partes do músculo. Lambendo, focando ou não em outras partes quão fosse a entrada ou o clitóris. Chupando e oferecendo as mordidas mais delicadas possíveis. Kelly sequer havia notado que dentes em outros lábios podiam fazer ela enlouquecer lentamente. 

Então Cameron puxou a outra perna para o ombro dela. E se levantou. Kelly grunhiu com o movimento. A Alfa abraçou as coxas dela antes de continuar. Kelly sentiu ela queimar com mais fúria quando Cameron rodeou e rodeou a entrada dela com a lígngua antes de penetrá-la. Cameron alternou entre foder ela com a língua e prender o clitóris entre os lábios dela e sugar. Kelly não demorou tanto tempo para gozar, o que não era uma surpresa, e pareceu mais potente quando Cameron manteve ela pressionada contra o carro.

"Oh..." Kelly murmurou, Cameron continuou ali, lambendo o excesso de fluídos. "Hey."

"Hm," choques correram pelo corpo dela. Cameron se ergueu, sem tirar as pernas de Kelly dos ombros. "Satisfatório?" Cameron tocou a parte externa das coxas dela, Kelly engoliu seco com a visão dos tornozelos dela descansando quase casualmente nos ombros da detetive.

"Sim, parabéns. Fazia algum tempo."

"O seu marido não sabe o que ele está perdendo," Cameron lambeu os lábios. "Quer continuar?"

"Mulher, eu nunca vou rejeitar o seu pau," Cameron revirou os olhos, porém com um pequeno sorriso. Ela tirou a carteira do bolso. "Então você pode comprar seus próprios preservativos?"

"Chocante, não acha?"

Kelly revirou os olhos, ela olhou para Cameron por um minuto. Ela definitivamente gostava de ter a Alfa entre as pernas dela. A mulher estava corada, claro, e a ereção dela era óbvia. E Kelly sabia que não estava no seu melhor estado. Quando foi a última vez que alguém chupou ela e deu esse tipo de orgasmo intenso? Ela viu Cameron segurar a ponta do pacote entre os dentes antes de abrir a calça. Outra boxer com gatinhos. E Kelly talvez apreciasse ver o formato que a ereção dela fazia contra aquela cueca. Mas era melhor sem roupas cobrindo. Claro que Cameron tinha uma camisinha adorávelmente colorida.

"Até suas camisinhas são fofas?"

"Gosto de coisas fofas," Cameron respondeu enquanto desenrolava o látex.

"Estou vendo."

"Sua boceta é um tanto quanto fofa," ela sorriu, usou os polegares para expor Kelly um pouco. Ela se curvou e passou a língua em Kelly de novo, murmurou perto o suficiente para a Ômega sentir os lábios dela se movendo contra ela. "Você é tão... pe-atraente."

"O-obrigada."

Cameron enfiou a língua nela outra vez, vai-e-vem por alguns momentos antes de voltar a posição anterior. Ela descansou o pau dela contra Kelly, moveu os quadris um pouco e a legista gemeu. Ela estava quase implorando Cameron finalmente encaixou e se empurrou com cuidado para dentro de Kelly. Ela adorava como Cameron fazia ela se sentir... preenchida. Cameron segurou a perna esquerda com uma mão e manteve a outra no ventre dela antes de começar a se mover. Devagar, tão fundo quanto ela ousava ir.

O olhar de concentração em Cameron era adorável, porém sexy. Kelly estava acostumada a foder com alguém que não conseguia manter esse tipo de ritmo por mais de cinco minutos. O pequeno sorriso em Cameron fez ela achar que a detetive sabia muito bem disso. A Alfa tirou as pernas dela dos ombros para que ficassem ao redor do quadril dela.

"Vem aqui," ela murmurou, oferecendo as mãos.

Kelly aceitou e a detetive puxou ela facilmente. Cameron beijou ela, a legista quase podia sentir que a detetive estava se segurando para não puxar ela para mais perto. Cameron guiou as mãos de Kelly para os ombros dela. Ela se curvou um pouco para trás. Apesar da luz fraca, ação ainda era visível quando Kelly abaixou a cabeça. Pareceu algo ainda intenso quando ela podia ver o pau de Cameron entrando e saindo dela.

"O que acha?" Cameron perguntou, se movendo ainda mais baixo.

"Você está tentando me matar."

Cameron riu baixo. Enfiou os dedos no cabelo dela e puxou um pouco, Kelly gemeu e resistiu por um momento só para sentir a força antes de seguir o movimento dela. Cameron beijou ela outra vez antes de abraçar a cintura dela. E enfiar o rosto no pescoço dela. O nariz pressionado contra aquele ponto, sem nenhuma vergonha de respirar fundo e absorver o máximo do cheiro de Kelly possível.

Cameron segurou ela com um pouco mais de firmeza antes de aumentar o ritmo. Kelly cruzou os tornozelos atrás de Cameron e basicamente se agarrou nela. Cameron era tão quente e forte e ela mal conseguia esperar pela vez em que Cameron fosse foder ela sem nenhuma roupa.

Quanta prática alguém tinha que ter para abraçar daquele jeito, peito contra peito e o mais perto possível, manter o ritmo e não empurrar o knot para dentro de Kelly.

Cameron mudou o ângulo, como alguém que sabia o que estava fazendo. Era quase imperceptível, mas o suficiente para acertar todos os pontos certos. Para massagear o ponto G de novo e de novo. A atração e a traição eram culpa de Kelly, mas foder bem era culpa de Cameron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> estou ciente que os capítulos em português são mais longos. eu só meio que me sinto mais confortável em adicionar palavras assim, parte de ser minha língua materna.


	5. o garoto do lago

"São sete da manhã," Kelly disse quando encontrou Colin bebendo whisky, sentado no sofá. Ela sabia que ele voltaria naquela noite, mas não havia esperado encontrar Colin bebendo tão cedo. Aquilo _nunca_ era um bom sinal (mesmo que Kelly não tivesse algum medo real de Colin, era mais preocupação do que medo). "Está cedo demais."

"Eu sei como ler horas," ele respondeu em um tom baixo e cansado. "Não precisa me contar."

"Então por que você está bebendo?"

"Não é da sua conta."

"Eu sou sua esposa, _é_ da minha conta."

Colin suspirou: "Versão curta: esse Ômega que eu visito, sabe? Agora ele quer que o filho dele também visite ele."

"Oh, ele tem um filho?"

"É o que eu acabei de falar," ele soou mais cansado do que irritado.

"O Alfa está envolvido?"

"Sim."

"E é tão ruim assim que um Ômega queira ver o filhote dele?"

"Sim se tal Ômega tem tendências violentas e abusivas."

"Vou tentar adivinhar: essas tendências violentas e abusivas são o motivo pelo qual ele está na prisão?"

"E também fazem parte de porque o Alfa quebrou a união."

Ela assentiu, era um esforço consciente não julgar o Alfa. Afinal, era um estigma. Kelly teve essa curiosidade sobre o Ômega e soava quase errado que agora ela estivesse tendo essas respostas agora. O quão _terrível_ esse Ômega era? E o quanto o Alfa estava... machucado? Ou danificado? Ela conseguia se lembrar claramente do cheiro de união rompida que sentiu em Laura Cooper. Parecia que ainda havia algo preso nela mesmo depois de quase duas semanas. E era Alfa/Beta, mesmo com um filhote, não era tão intenso quanto a união entre Alfa e Ômega. Apesar de todos os anos de carreira, ela ainda não havia dado de cara com esse tipo específico de união.

Mesmo pessoas _forçadas_ a ter uma união tinham a tendência de se manter nela, especialmente quando havia uma criança envolvida. Kelly não conseguia imaginar muito bem o quanto deveria ser traumatizante ser obrigada a ter uma conexão com alguém que te obrigou a fazer coisas que você nunca quis. Uma situação que você não escolheu (e nunca escolheria). Era uma daquelas coisas cruéis, mas que faziam parte de como o mundo funcionava, uma daquelas coisas que Kelly detestava.

Apesar das leis, esse tipo de quebra ainda não era muito bem vista na sociedade (afinal, nem sempre a lei alterava a visão feral sobre algo). Ainda era só aceito caso fosse por causa da morte de uma das partes. Kelly achava que não era uma surpresa que houvesse mais pessoas que saíssem desse tipo de situação... por conta própria em vez de com alguma ajuda médica. Claro que ela detestava essa realidade, mas até ela ainda tinha esse impulso de julgar pessoas que escolhiam quebrar uma união.

"Você sabe que pode conversar comigo sobre isso, não sabe?" Ela falou com o tom mais calmo que ela conseguiu.

"Sim, eu sei," ele suspirou baixo, fechou os olhos quando a mão dela moveu do ombro para a nuca dele. "E também sei o que você está oferecendo."

"Bom saber," ela se moveu para ficar na frente dele empurrou um joelho entre a perna dele e o braço da poltrona.

"Não vai se atrasar?"

"Você está superestimando quanto tempo você precisa," Colin revirou os olhos. "Não, eu não vou me atrasar."

"Hm, se você insiste."

Alguns anos antes, aquele sorriso que Colin tinha seria o suficiente para fazer o corpo inteiro de Kelly reagir. Uma parte dela só... só estava oferecendo sexo porque era o esperado. Era o que ela sempre fazia para tentar confortar ele. Era algo que mesmo que ele não falasse, era o que estava esperando dela. Ele provavelmente estranharia se ela não oferecesse sexo. Então ela ofereceu.

E ela tinha que acreditar que ainda sentia alguma coisa.

(Porque era perigoso demais se o que ela sentisse fosse por outra pessoa.)

* * *

"Kelly," Cameron chamou, ela parou na porta e estava segurando dois copos de café, uma pasta presa debaixo do braço dela. "Espero que você não esteja ocupada. Ou _muito_ ocupada."

"Caso novo?" Kelly perguntou, olhando para o arquivo debaixo do braço dela.

"Uhum, o chefe quer que a gente vá para a cena do crime. Então pega suas coisas e vamos, vou te dar uma carona."

"Eu detesto cenas," ela grunhiu baixo, mas se levantou. "O que temos?"

"Eu sei, não vou te julgar. Jovem Ômega, homem, ouviram tiros," ela deu um passo para frente, oferecendo um dos copos. "Aqui, um passarinho me contou sobre a sua bebida quente favorita."

"Hm... isso é porque eu não gosto de cenas do crime?"

"Talvez, ouvi que bebidas quentes podem ser comfortáveis. Amigos gostam de se ajudar, certo?"

"Sim, certo, obrigada."

Cameron era... a pessoa mais adorável que Kelly conhecia (o que não ajudava muito o fato de Kelly sentir _tanta_ atração por ela). E Cameron não tinha o direito de ser tão adorável. Kelly repetiu mentalmente _eu só sinto tesão por ela, atração sexual e nada mais_. Ela não tinha intenção alguma de sentir qualquer coisa a mais pela detetive. Ela não podia. Trair Colin fisicamente já era uma das piores coisas que ela podia fazer, não queria piorar a situação em que ela estava. Kelly sabia que deveria se parar de ter um caso com Cameron, não importava o quanto a Alfa fosse atraente.

Ela sabia que podia ser só amiga de um Alfa (mesmo que _ela_ tenha sido quem ofereceu a parte de benefícios na amizade delas). Ela sabia que se pedisse para Cameron não... incentivar, Cameron provavelmente faria isso. Kelly sabia que não era justo colocar a responsabilidade na detetive, mas ela também sabia que o que pararia ela de continuar a trair Colin era ser rejeitada pela detetive. Ela não sabia se outras pessoas que traiam parceiros não se sentiam mal o tempo inteiro. Até aquela situação, ela sequer sabia que pessoas podiam sentir culpa e não se arrepender do que causava tal culpa.

"Você precisa beber o mais rápido que puder," Cameron disse, seguindo Kelly para o elevador. "Quero dizer, não tem um lugar na moto para colocar os copos."

"A inconveniência de uma moto."

"Você tem um carro e ainda assim quase nunca usa ele, vai realmente _me_ julgar?"

"Eu prefiro não dirigir quando não preciso."

"De qualquer maneira, não me julgue. Somos amigas agora?"

"Não determinamos isso?"

"Ok, agora tenho que te dar caronas?"

"Sinta-se livre para isso."

"Hm," Cameron franziu o cenho. "Eu deveria comprar um carro. Certo?"

"Não,você não precisa gastar dinheiro só porque somos amigas e você vai me dar caronas. Você sabe que eu caibo atrás de você na moto, não sabe?"

"Sim, mas... copos."

"Você não pode comprar um carro só por causa de copos."

"Eu posso. E eu _vou_."

"Você é louca."

"Talvez. Minha meta de vida é satisfazer."

"Você não pode falar esse tipo de coisa."

"Não foi o que eu quis dizer," Cameron corou.

"Se vamos ser amigas, se acostume com esse tipo de comentário."

"O passarinho me contou, isso não incomoda o seu marido?"

"Ele é o meu marido, não o meu _dono_."

"Se você diz."

"Você não é o tipo de Alfa possessiva, é?"

"Eu pareço?" Ela soou quase ofendida com isso (genuinamente ofendida, seria adorável se não fosse um lembrete de que Kelly sabia quase nada sobre Cameron).

"Não, você parece mais uma Beta mais good vibes que eu já vi na minha vida."

"Por que só Betas têm essa coisa de serem... calmos e não serem julgados?"

"Eu não estou julgando. E meio que é assim que estereótipos funcionam. Ômegas são fracos, Betas são calmos e Alfas são... nervosos."

"Acho que a palavra para Alfas é ' _violentos_ '," Cameron falou quase baixo demais para Kelly entender. "Eu não gosto de estereótipos."

"Acho que percebi. Mas sabemos que estereótipos não são verdades absolutas. De qualquer maneira," esse assunto era um pouco profundo demais para ser discutido no momento. "Aonde estamos indo?"

"Uma das casas abandonadas na área do lago."

"Aquelas casas são assustadoras."

"Achei que gostasse do lago."

"A parte _quieta_ , não a parte _assombrada_."

"Oh, então você acredita em fantasmas?"

"Não, mas não quero me meter com eles."

Cameron riu baixo. E Kelly escolheu conscientemente ignorar o quanto era... adorável? Confortável? Kelly não queria pensar em como ela foi de ignorar Cameron à sentir... seja lá o que ela estava sentindo. Era diferente do que ela sentia com Hannah, mas também era diferente do que ela sentir com Colin. Era quase uma mistura dos dois. Porém, ela não sabia explicar. E não conseguia entender, sequer sabia se queria entender, talvez não precisasse. Era mais fácil não pensar em algo mais profundo do que atração sexual.

Ambas terminaram de beber o café quase ao mesmo tempo. Kelly não hesitou em pular atrás de Cameron na moto. (Talvez ela devesse ter aprendido a andar de moto porque ela realmente apreciava o poder da máquina debaixo dela de um jeito mais excitante do que o poder de um carro). Ela com certeza não reclamaria desse tipo de carona, o que podia ser um argumento para fazer Cameron não comprar um carro. Por que ela reclamaria de uma chance de ter Cameron entre as pernas dela? E ela definitivamente gostava daquela carona, fazia ela se sentir livre como uma garota de vinte anos sem muita responsabilidade, o que era mais fácil do que deveria porque ela confiava mais em Cameron do que deveria. Ela não sabia se era uma boa ideia se sentir assim quando ela estava indo em direção à uma cena do crime, porém, bem, ela gostava do trabalho dela. Ela havia escolhido essa cerreira e estava feliz com isso.

A casa parecia tão assustadora quanto ela sabia que seria, exatamente como todas as outras casas daquela parte da cidade. Estavam do outro lado do lago, era uma parte mais escura e quieta - quieta de um jeito assustador - do que a parte que ela gostava. Com certeza não era o tipo de lugar que ela conseguiria ter o clima para sexo e não se sentiria segura. Havia um carro de polícia estacionado na frente da casa. Era uma casa grande, dois andares que Kelly sabia muito bem que não poderia pagar se a casa fosse em uma parte mais ativa da cidade. Estava o mais longe possível dos seus dias de glória e era um tanto quanto triste.

Elas seguiram o policial, ele explicou que o corpo estava na cozinha. Kelly havia aprendido como ignorar o cheiro de sangue morto nos primeiros meses de prática, mas o cheiro às vezes continuava a incomodar, como naquele momento. Ela se aproximou do corpo, colocando as luvas no caminho e com a detetive logo atrás dela. Ela amava o trabalho dela, mas ainda não gostava de cenas do crime. Muito menos como aquela, o tipo com mais sangue do que ela estava confortável com.

"Você enviou ele para o hospital?" Cameron perguntou um minutos depois que Kelly se agachou do lado do corpo.

"Ele... _quem_?" O policial perguntou de volta.

"O filhote."

"Uh... sobre o que você está falando?"

"O filho dele," ela gesticulou para o cadáver. "Onde ele está?"

"Não tem filho algum."

"Sim, claro que tem."

"Detetive."

"Onde. Está. O. Filhote?" Ela quase rosnou e virou para Kelly. "Consegue sentir o cheiro?"

"Eu não faço ideia do que você está falando."

Ela apontou para a vítima: "Ele tem cheiro de, sabe, quem tem um filhote."

"Ele tem cheiro de alguém morto," Kelly respondeu.

"E de alguém que tem um filhote!" Havia algum estresse na voz dela (e Kelly _detestou_ isso). "E havia uma criança nessa cozinha há algumas horas."

"Mitchell?" Kelly começou, Cameron enfiou o caderno dela de volta para o bolso dela e saiu da cozinha em passos largos e apressados. "... e lá vai ela. Merda."

"Hm... acho que alguns Alfas são loucos."

"Você não é Alfa também?"

"Sim, mas eu não estou sentindo seja lá que cheiro a detetive está sentindo."

Kelly não respondeu, fazia sentido. Decidiu que ela deveria tentar focar no trabalho dela em vez de ir atrás de Cameron. O trabalho dela era um pouco mais importante do que tentar descobrir sobre o que diabos a mulher estava falando. Apesar do quanto ela gostava do trabalho dela, ela não gostava de alguns tipos de caso (ela ainda era humana, não é mesmo?). Duas vítimas tão jovens uma depois da outra não era a coisa favorita da legista. Com cuidado, ela puxou a camisa da vítima, encharcada com o sangue dele. Ela não teve tempo de começar a analisar o corpo quando ela ouviu o policial cumprimentar alguém.

"Dourora Coleman, olá," Kelly virou a cabeça na direção dele, as sobrancelhas quase alcançaram a linha do cabelo dela. Eles quase nunca enviavam um técnico de laboratório para cenas do crime, mas ela não reclamaria.

"Olá, oficial," ela parou ao lado dele. Ela respirou fundo. "Você mandou ele para o hospital?"

"Oh, não, voce também não."

"O que?"

"Cameron falou algo sobre um filhote," Kelly respondeu, se segurando para não fazer uma careta. "Ela foi atrás dele."

"Hm, você parece que não acredita muito nisso," ela parecia confusa. "Ele tem cheiro de alguém com um filhote."

"Jesus," o policial suspirou baixo. "Ele só tem cheiro de um Ômega morto. Só isso."

Kelly assentiu: "Agora, vem aqui, você veio para ajudar, certo?"

"Mas o..." ela não terminou a frase, movendo a cabeça na mesma direção que Cameron havia sumido.

"Hannah?" A Alfa começou a se afastar. "Mas que-"

"Você realmente não consegue sentir?" Hannah virou para ela por um momento, mas continuou a se mover. Então foi atrás dela, se livrando das luvas dela no caminho. "Alguém em perigo!"

Para uma pessoa daquele tamanho, Hannah definitivamente conseguia se mover rápido. Subindo de dois em dois degraus, pulando com toda pressa que podia para chegar no segundo andar o mais rápido possível. Kelly não era a pessoa mais fitness possível e estava sem fôlego antes do meio do caminho. A casa abandonada pareceu grunhir e gemer debaixo dos passos de três pessoas se movendo com toda essa pressa. Era quase tão estressante quanto a Alfa agindo freneticamente. Hannah foi direto para o último quarto do lado direito do corredor.

"Mitchell?" Ela chamou.

"Ela não quer sair."

A voz de Cameron soava quase... assustada. E de um jeito que soava como se ela estivesse fazendo o melhor que ela podia para não soar daquele jeito. Kelly detestou isso (fez aquele instinto de confortar Cameron voltar com toda força, quase o suficiente para tirar o resto de fôlego dela). A legista parou atrás de Hannah, olhando por cima do ombro dela, o policial também parou atrás dela e olhou por cima do ombro dela. (Seria algo cômico se não estivessem concentrados na visão dentro do quarto.) 

Agora ela conseguia sentir o cheiro com certa clareza. Cítrico, frio, parecia característico de uma criança com medo. Com algum vestígio de algo desconhecido. O cérebro dela queria registrar que esse vestígio era Cameron. Não importava muito se não realmente parecia com o cheiro de um Alfa comum, mas, bem, Cameron não era uma Alfa comum. Fazia sentido que o cheiro dela parecesse diferente do esperado. Talvez fossse algo relacionado com os bloqueadores de odor. A detetive estava ajoelhada perto da cama, olhando para quem estava escondido ali.

"Ei, vai ficar tudo bem," ela disse, a voz em um tom tranquilizador e doce.

"Use a voz," Hannah sugeriu e adicionou rapidamente: "Alfa. Voz de Alfa. Use."

Cameron virou a cabeça para ela tão rápido que Kelly se surpreendeu por não ouvir o pescoço dela estalando ou algum som parecido: " _Você perdeu a cabeça_?"

"Não, você sabe muito bem que às vezes é necessário usar ela. Não duvido que tenham te treinado para isso."

"Algumas vezes, em situações _extremas._ Não para uma criança assustada!" Ela teve impressão de que Cameron precisou se segurar para não rosnar. A última coisa que precisavam eram duas Alfas em algum tipo de duelo.

"Mitchell."

"Não."

Então Cameron se moveu para deitar de lado no chão. Ela se moveu devagar e não parou de olhar para debaixo da cama, presumidamente focada no filhote escondido. Kelly havia notado mais e mais detalhes sobre Cameron, como o jeito... suave a fluido como ela podia se mover. Era fascinante ver 1,90m de músculos se mover como se pesasse quase nada. Kelly sabia que era mais _Cameron_ do que _Alfa_.

"Vamos começar de novo?" Uma pausa de alguns segundos. "Ótimo, meu nome é Cameron. Pode me falar o seu?"

"A-Ally," a voz aguda e baixa e infantil soou pelo quarto silencioso.

"Oi, Ally. Pode vir comigo?" Pausa breve outra vez, "por que não?"

"Papai mandou eu ficar."

"Ok, ok, você está indo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem. Você tem outro pai? Ou mãe?"

"M-mamãe."

"Você quer ela? É seguro?" Outra pausa. "Pode me dar um nome?"

"Só m-mamãe."

"Ok, não tem problema. Eu posso encontrar ela. Mas, hm, você precisa vir comigo," alguns momentos passaram. "Está tudo bem, eu prometo."

Um minuto passou antes que Cmaeron se moveu, ela se afasto um pouco e então se ajoelhou. Mais alguns momentos antes ue uma menininha se arrastasse para fora do esconderijo dela, não parecia ter muito mais de três anos, não que Kelly soubesse como estimar a idade de um filhote. Ela se moveu devagar, parecia um pouco assustada e ignorou os três adultos na porta. Ela cuidadosamente farejou o ar, se movendo um pouco na direção de Cameron. Kelly demorou um segundo para reparar que a garota provavelmente estava tentando descobrir se havia cheiro de ameaça em Cameron.

Ela pareceu decidir que sim, Cameron era segura o suficiente e se aproximou mais. A detetive não se moveu enquanto esperava o filhote decidir se só seguiria ela ou faria alguma coisa. Kelly tinha quase certeza de que o treinamento não cobria todos os detalhes sobre esse tipo de situação, ela achava que saber lidar com uma criança daquele jeito era mais algo relacionado ao hobby de Cameron do que os treinos dela. Ela saiu da linha de pensamento _Cameron segurando crianças no colo dela_ quando Ally decidiu ser mais uma criança que teve o privilégio de estar no colo de Cameron. Cameron se levantou, dando espaço para a garota se encaixar melhor no colo dela, e virou para eles.

"Hm, aproveitaram o show?" Ela olhou entre os três, as sobrancelhas arqueadas. "Tem um caminho para sair que não passe pela cozinha?"

"Eu vou checar," o policial falou antes de ir atrás do que ela pediu.

"Obrigada," ela respondeu mesmo que ele já estivesse se afastado. Ela olhou para Cameron. "Viu? Ninguém precisa ser cruel."

"Usar a sua voz não é cruel."

"Com um filhote? Claro que é cruel."

"Não, não é!"

"Claro que é!"

"Oh, ei," Kelly agarrou o braço de Hannah. "Vamos, vocês podem discutir isso depois."

* * *

Cameron bateu na porta dela algumas horas depois. Ela estava segurando dois copos de café, de novo, e estava vestindo uma camisa diferente (provavelmente porque a anterior estava com o cheiro de filhote assustado). Kelly havia atuaizado ela sobre a causa da morteda vítima e como ele tinha uma identidade com ele, então Cameron era quem talvez tivesse uma atualização sobre o caso.

"Oh, você vai alimentar o meu vício em cafeína?"

"Talvez," Cameron sorriu e entrou no escritório.

"Algo novo?"

"A mãe do filhote está no hospital agora," Cameron sentou na cadeira em frente à mesa dela, cruzando as pernas. "Gravidez inesperada," ela tomou um gole do café dela. "Ele teve um cio inesperado, sabe como adolescentes são. De qualuqer maneira, os pais dela queriam que fizessem uma união, mesmo que fossem jovem demais."

"Jesus," Kelly fez uma careta. "O que as pessoas tem com essa coisa de união antes da idade certa?"

"Pessoas são impacientes e não entendem a ideia por trás da ciência, por mais que seja biologia básica." Kelly podia ouvir a raiva reprimida na voz dela. "Os pais dele expulsaram ele de casa. Ele estava vivendo com... trabalho de rua," era óbvio que ela não gostava daquilo. A legista se perguntou brevemente se era parte do instinto protetor que Alfas tinham. "Emily, a mãe da criança, tentou ajudar, mas ela só tinha dezenove e com os tipos de pais que não deixam filhotes saírem de casa antes de uma união. Os mesmos pais que negaram a existência do filhote."

"Hm... você acha que o assassinato tem algo a ver com esse trabalho de rua? Talvez um cliente insatisfeito?"

"Talvez," ela deixou o café no chão entre os pés dela e pegou o caderno no bolso dela.

"É... eu encontrei traços de atividade sexual, mas nenhum esperma." Cameron anotou alguma coisa. "Eu te falei isso antes, certo?"

"Sim."

"E você só está anotando isso agora?"

"Não," ela mostrou a página quase em branco. _Campbell_ escrito no topo com letras de forma. "Tem um espaço para as suas sugestões."

"Desde quando?"

"... sempre? Nunca reparou que eu anoto coisas que você diz sobre os casos."

"Quando?"

"Geralmente quando você está examinando os corpos, você fala com o assistente."

"Eu geralmente estou ocupada demais para reparar no que você está fazendo. Mas... por que?"

"Eu só estou fazendo o meu trabalho."

"Mas eu coloco tudo nos relatórios."

"Eu sei, gosto de anotar coisas."

"Oh, é genético ou algo assim?"

"Acho que é," Kelly abaixou a caneta que ainda estava segurando, mais do que 100% interessada agora.

"Oh, é?"

"Hm, eu li todos os cadernos do meu pai algumas vezes."

"Cadernos sobre o que no geral?"

"Casos que ele trabalhou."

"Detetive também?"

"Não, legista."

"Interessante," Kelly tomou um gole do café dela.

"Acho que sim."

"Ele te ensinou alguma coisa?"

"Não, não diretamente," a legista franziu o cenho (sem sequer perceber). "Ele morreu no parto."

"Oh... _oh._ Eu sinto muito."

"Sem problema, já faz algum tempo. Podemos conversar sobre pais depois, yeah? Temos que resolver o assassinado de uma criança."

"Oh, sim, certo. Ok. Hm... foi impressionante que você tenha cheirado ele daquele jeito."

"Hannah também sentiu ele."

"Sim mas ela tem sido bem mais sensível sobre esse tipo de coisa desde que Kevin engravidou.

"Hm, acho que só... aprendi? Considere que o meu hobby é dar colo para filhotes, nada mais natural do que ser sensível à filhotes."

"Sim, mas... você sentiu o cheiro do Ômega."

"Bem, eu também ajudo quando a mãe, ou pai, precisa de ajuda também."

"Oh, você ajudar eles também?"

"Uhum. Acho que as pessoas em geral não tem muita noção de quantas Betas são basicamente abandonadas, não que eu tivesse antes de começar a me interessar por esse tipo de coisa. E, bem, é mais do que senso comum que Ômegas são deixados para trás - mais por Betas do que as pessoas percebem - mas ainda é um fato bem... conhecido. Só que as pessoas acabam esquecendo sobre Betas."

"Talvez porque não são tão frágeis assim."

"Eu não sei se precisar de ajuda nesse tipo de situação é um sinal de fragilidade," Cameron respondeu baixo.

"Não é isso que eu quis dizer," Kelly respondeu. "Eu quis dizer que todo mundo sabe qual é o risco para Ômegas, até para Alfas, mas que é menos arriscado para Betas."

"Eles ainda merecem atenção."

"Eu concordo. Agora, por que a gente continua saindo do assunto principal?"

"Eu não sei."

"Ok, vamos voltar. Pode ser um cliente, não é raro, como você vai encontrar um suspeito?"

"Perguntar faz parte do meu trabalho, então é o que eu vou fazer. Eu já sei que o lugar em que normalmente fica não é muito longe da cena do crime, o que já é um bom indício de que foi um cliente."

"Posso ir com você?"

"Não."

"Por que não?"

"Não foi a melhor experiência para você da última vez."

"Nah. Por favor?" Kelly fez a melhor cara de cachorrinho abandonado que ela conseguiu.

Cameron suspirou: "Está bem, mas fique atrás de mim o tempo inteiro."

"Você é um escudo agora?"

"Não, só vamos para uma das partes mais perigosas da cidade. Eu sou maior do que você e eu tenho uma arma."

"Está bem, você me convenceu."

* * *

"Não deveríamos, sabe, investigar?" Cameron murmurou quando Kelly empurrou ela para dentro da cabine do banheiro.

"Você está muito tensa."

"Porque estamos no meio de uma investigação! Deveríamos estar indo atrás de suspeitos"

"Hm, meu tesão não se importa com a situação em que estamos. Não precisamos demorar."

"Eu já reparei."

"Não precisamos fazer algo se você não quiser."

Cameron encarou ela por um momento antes de suspirar: "Está bem, vamos, só não faça muito barulho."

Cameron beijou ela, quase tão entusiasmada quando Kelly. A legista admitiu mentalmente que ela podia gostar de como Cameron tinha a intenção de satisfazer. Kelly sabia que, obviamente, sexo em qualquer lugar do prédio era proibido. Mas, bem, ela já havia quebrado as regras no escritório. E ela realmente achava que Cameron precisava relaxar. E que as duas poderiam aproveitar de um bom orgasmo.

Ela empurrou Cameron para que a Alfa sentasse na tampa da privada e subiu no colo dela (se agradeceu mentalmente por escolher usar uma saia nesse dia). Não era a coisa mais confortável do mundo, mas, bem, sexo no capô do carro também não era muito confortável. Cameron moveu a cabeça para trás quando Kelly desceu os beijos pelo maxilar dela, dando todo o acesso que era preciso. Mesmo naquela situação, as mãos da detetive estavam educadamente na cintura de Kelly.

"Tem proteção?" Kelly perguntou contra o pescoço dela.

"Uhum."

"Bom saber."

Kelly desceu as mãos dos ombros dela, pelo peito e pela barriga. Ficaria feliz se houvesse zero roupas no caminho dela, mas ela não exigiria muita coisa. As mãos dela pararam no cinto de Cameron, só por um momento antes de beijar o pescoço da detetive e continuar. Ela pressionou a ereção da detetive, estava quase completa e Kelly estimulou ela por cima da calça enquanto também beijava o pescoço dela até que fosse o suficiente. Não demorou muito para mudar a atenção entre garantir que Cameron estava 100% dura e livrar tal ereção.

Ela não precisou pedir que Cameron tirasse a carteira do bolso para pegar uma camisinha, mais arrancou o preservativo da mão da mulher do que pegou ele. Não perdeu tempo em desenrolar o látex e não conseguiu não rir baixo com a cor azul-bebê. Ela beijou Cameron e sentou quase rápido demais. Ou rápido demais porque ela com certeza não estava molhada o suficiente.

"Uh, ouch."

" _Kelly,_ " Cameron segurou a cintura dela com um pouco mais de força. "Você não pode fazer esse tipo de coisa."

"Sim," ela apoiou a testa no ombro de Cameron. "Não é minha culpa se você tem um pau viciante."

"Sim, e não no lado pequeno do espectro."

Kelly grunhiu, ela só estava ansiosa e apressada. Decidiu que começaria a carregar um vidrinho de lubrificante a parte de agora. Cameron beijou o pescoço dela e tirou as mãos da cintura dela. Uma mão segurou a bunda dela e a outra subiu pela coxa dela até encontrar o calor entre as pernas dela. Cameron passou o dedo ao redor do clitóris dela, ela podia não estar tão encharcada quanto das outras vezes, mas era o suficiente para que os dedos dela deslizassem facilmente. A respiração de Cameron se acelerou um pouco contra o ouvido dela quando ela chegou na entra de Kelly. A legista tinha quase certeza que era algo mais erótico do que ela poderia sentir.

"Eu já te disse o quanto a sua boceta é viciante?" Cameron murmurou, o dedos passando ao redor da entrada dela do melhor jeito que podia. "Não é justo."

"Desde quando o mundo é justo?" Kelly contraiu músculos ao redor de Cameron. "Seu pau também é viciante."

"Hm."

"Posso me mover agora?"

"Se não estiver te machucando."

"Ok."

Kelly beijou ela mais uma vez antes de começar a se mover. Cameron logo moveu os dedos de onde estavam na entrada dela para o clitóris, ela ofereceu um ritmo lento, porém ainda satisfatório. Logo ela estava cavalgando como se a vida dela dependesse disso. A mão de Cameron na bunda dela era a única coisa que parava ela de ir fundo demais.

Cameron beijou ela (e ela reparou que Cameron tinha um beijo excelente, ela ficaria feliz em passar algum tempo só beijando a Alfa, por mais que isso fosse mais intimidade do que ela deveria ter com a amante dela). O beijo só ajudou ela a se mover com mais vontade, rebolando até que ela encontrou o ângulo perfeito. A boca de Cameron cobrindo a dela abafou o gemido mais alto quando a cabeça do pau de Cameron se arrastou contra o ponto G dela.

Cameron percebeu o que aconteceu e incentivou ela a se mover do mesmo jeito.

"Kelly, Kelly," ela murmurou no ouvido da legista. "Quase lá, uh?"

Kelly assentiu, Cameron respondeu intensificando o movimento dos dedos dela em estimular o clitóris dela. E deixando ela quase passar do limite do knot, como alguém que sabia o que estava fazendo. Era efetivo, Kelly não preciso de muito mais daquele estímulo para chegar ao orgasmo, abafando o gemido alto dela no ombro de Cameron. A detetive beijou o pescoço dela e esperou ela se acalmar.

"Você não...?" Kelly perguntou quando se afastou.

"Uh, às vezes acontece," Cameron era adorável corada daquele jeito. "Hm, durar um pouco mais do que o conveniente para uma rapidinha."

"E qual o jeito mais rápido de fazer você gozar?" Cameron só engoliu seco. "Um boquete?"

"Uh, é muito efetivo. Mas você não vai ajoelhar nesse chão."

"Achei que mencionei que ajoelhar não é um problema."

Ela revirou os olhos e deu um tapinha na bunda de Kelly: "Vai, eu posso terminar sozinha."

"Ei, eu gosto de terminar o que eu comecei."

"Eu já disse que você não vai se ajoelhar aqui."

"Também tenho mãos."

"Você pode usar elas outro dia, ok?"

Kelly quase argumentou, mas, bem, se Cameron preferia termina sozinha, quem era Kelly para negar?: "Ok, como quiser."

"Obrigada."

* * *

Cameron ficou um pouco na frente dela em todas as interações que tiveram. Não o suficiente para que Kelly não pudesse participar dos questionamentos, mas o suficiente para ter a maior parte da atenção - que era útil quando os instintos da Ômega gritavam 'predador' o tempo inteiro. Mesmo assim, era um pouco irritante. Mas ela não conseguia evitar que Cameron fazia os instintos dela se acalmarem um pouco. 'Predadores', mas havia alguém pronto para proteger ela e Kelly agradeceria por isso. Cameron era um bom escudo.

O garoto não trabalhava em finais de semana e ficava nas ruas por algumas horas a menos do que a maior parte das outras pessoas naquela vizinhança, talvez porque ele não quisesse deixar o filhote sozinho por muito tempo. Ela entendia, era uma área perigosa para adultos, ainda mais perigosa para filhotes. Ele também fazia o melhor que podia para evitar clientes Alfas, como outros trabalhadores daquele área. Kelly conseguia entender que era algo perigoso.

"Então..." Kelly começou enquanto elas andavam para o bar onde uma das únicas exceções passava a maior parte do dia dele. "Eles sempre evitam Alfas?"

"Na maior parte do tempo, é mais seguro para eles."

"E onde você vai, então?"

"Pessoalmente ou Alfas no geral?"

"Pessoalmente."

"Serviço de acompanhamento, basicamente a versão segura e 100% legalizada do que está acontecendo por aqui."

"Oh, e como funciona?"

"Depende. Eu fui em uma recomendade, é um pouco diferente de uma que você poderia ir, por exemplo."

"Por causa do bloqueadores ou porque você evitou um cio por tanto tempo."

"Ambos," Cameron apontou para o bar. "Vamos, eu não gosto desse lugar, vamos fazer isso o mais rápido possível."

Elas entraram no bar e Kelly decidiu andar um pouco mais perto de Cameron, quase tocando ela. O lugar fedia à excesso de Alfas, cerveja, suor e cheiro de perigo que fez Kelly se arrepiar imediatamente. Julgando como Cameron ficou tensa, cerrando os punhos e tudo, ela teve certeza que a detetive também sentiu que o lugar exalava perigo. Cabeças demais se viraram para a dupla, Kelly tinha certeza que eles julgaram ela como Ômega pela aparência, os supressores eram fortes demais até para um Alfa no cio sentir o cheiro dela imediatamente.

Cameron mal demorou um minuto para encontrar o homem que batia com a descrição. Alto, careca, acima do peso, parecia na casa dos quarenta e os instintos de Kelly levantaram mil e uma bandeiras vermelhas. Ela seguiu Cameron de qualquer maneira.

"Sr. Woods," ela disse, o que fez o homem erguer a cabeça para ela.

"Sim?"

"Sou a detetive Mitchell," ela apontou para Kelly atrás dela. "Essa é a doutora Campbel. Estamos investigando um assassinado, o senhor por acaso ouviu algo?"

"Eu não preciso responder."

"Seria algo bom, de qualquer maneira. Ser um bom cidadão, sabe, ajudar uma investigação."

"Eu sei."

Ele olhou entre as duas, parrou em Kelly por mais tempo do que o adequado. Sequer tentou disfarçar que ele estava... admirando ela. Cameron pigarreou e deu um passo para o lado, cobrindo mais de Kelly do que antes. Mais do que em qualquer outra interação que tiveram. Isso quebrou o momento dele e fez ele dar atenção para ela outra vez.

"Senhor,"

"O que é?"

"Poderia prestar atenção na pessoa tentando ter um diálogo com o senhor?"

'"Sim, claro, detetive," os olhos dele voltaram para Kelly de qualquer maneira.

"Fique atrás de mim, por favor," ela murmurou.

Em uma situação normal, ela diria não sem hesitar. Porém a última coisa que ela queria naquele momento era estar no campo de visão de um homem que exalava énergia predatória. Ela cruzou os braços, inconscientemente tentando parecer menor e invisível. Aquele lugar fazia ela se sentir como uma presa e que Cameron era a única criatura ali que não queria destruir ela.

"Oh, uma Omegazinha obediente."

"Cala a boca," Cameron quase rosnou. "Se chama cooperação, não obediência."

Kelly sabia que era terrível, mas ela não reclamaria se o homem fosse parar no lado ruim do espectro "o modo como Cameron lida com suspeitos". Ela amaria ver Cameron fazer algo como esmagar a cara dele no balcão do bar. (E depois fazer algo como comer ela no escritório de uma das duas.)

"Eu só quero saber das suas atividades da noite passada."

"Não são da sua conta."

"Estamos aqui para resolver o assassinato de uma criança."

Ele riu, devidamente perturbador: "Putas não são crianças," nesse ritmo, Kelly seria que esmagaria a fuça dele.

"Assassinato ainda é assassinato."

"Talvez a vadia tenha merecido."

"Eu te perguntei sobre as suas atividades, não suas opiniões estúpidas e desnecessárias," ou talvez Cameron esmagasse a cara dele.

"Estúpidas e desnecessárias?" Ele revirou os olhos. "Eu sou um Alfa, bebê, a minha opinião é mais do que necessária. E importante."

"Lamento informar que o mundo não funciona assim há um ou dois séculos."

"Porque estamos desviando do caminho. Você é uma daquelas pessoas que acham que todo mundo é igual? Tem uma hierarquia e as pessoas nascem nela," ele apontou para si mesmo. "Eu sou melhor do que você," ele apontou para ela. "E você é melhor do que ela," terminou apontando para Kelly.

"Como eu disse, o mundo não funciona assim."

"É mesmo? Porque se não fosse, ela não estaria se esondendo atrás de você."

'"Eu só preciso que você responda o que pedi: o que você estava fazendo na noite passada?"

"Não, pode voltar pro seu mundinho onde ninguém é melhor que ninguém."

"Responda porra da pergunta."

"Não."

"Então você é inútil e desnecessário mesmo."

Ele rosnou, agarrou a garrafa pelo pescoço e tentou acertar ela. O arco, por mais desajeitado que fosse, teria feito um estrago se tivesse acertado o alvo, mas claro que Cameron era mais rápida e ágil do que ele. Ela agarrou o braço dele e usou a perda de equilíbrio dele como uma vantagem. Ela torceu o braço dele atrás dele e empurrou o Alfa para o balcão. O rosto dele bateu na madeira com um som alto, atraindo a atenção de quem já não estava assistindo a interação. A detetive manteve o braço dele preso e usou a mão dela para empurrar o rosto dele.

"Você sabe que parece bem suspeito, certo?" Ela soou quase gentil.

"Me solta, filha da puta."

"Só se me contar o que você fez noite passada."

"Estava ocupado uma vadiazinha Ômega, sabe, como Ômegas precisam."

"Eu preciso de um nome," a raiva na voz dela era quase não contida. "É o seu álibi, seu idiota."

"Não."

"Coopere, estamos falando de uma criança aqui."

"Putas não são crianças."

"Foda-se a sua opinião, eu só quero respostas. Estava com ele, não?"

"Não é da sua conta."

"E o que aconteceu? Ele não te satisfez?" Ela rosnou. "Então você decidiu matar uma criança?"

Ele conseguiu acertar ela com o cotovelo do braço livre, o que pegou ela de surpresa no meio da situação com vantagem e com raiva. Ela deu um passo para trás, um grunhido escapando. Se movendo mais rápido do que ele parecia ser capaz de se mover, o homem virou para ela e acertou um chute entre as pernas dela antes de sair correndo.

"Ouch, desgra-" ela grunhiu. "Eu odeio suspeitos que tentam fugir. E que chutam o que não deveriam chutar."

Ela respirou fundo, o chute foi claramente forte. Então ela foi atrás dele. Kelly hesitou em seguir ele, mas ela também não queria ficar sozinha em um bar onde sentia como se todos queriam, bem, fazer coisas não muito agradáveis. Se arrependeu em alguns segundos, mas era tarde demais.

Cameron tinha uma distância considerável a frente dela. Em defesa da legista, Cameron começou antes e era mais alta (pernas mais longas e claramente mais eficientes). Kelly não era uma corredora, não se lembrava da última vez em que fez algum exercício físico. Digamos que Kelly era o tipo "magra e não fitness". Cameron ganhou distância, Kelly não sabia se estava impressionada com a velocidade porque ela era péssima nisso ou porque Cameron havia acabado de levar um chute em um lugar sensível e não parecia afetada.

Cameron desapareceu em uma curva, um pouco mais de duzentos metros na frente dela. Kelly chegou a tempo de ver o suspeito terminar de escalar uma grade de metal e pular do outro lado. Cameron estava encostada na parede de um prédio como se tivesse sido empurrada e estava olhando para baixo. Kelly demorou um minuto para ver o ponto úmido e escuro que estava se espalhando pela camisa dela. E as gotas de sangue entre os dedos dela.

"Cameron! Merda, merda, merda."

Kelly correu até ela, uma mão imediatamente pressinou as de Cameron que estavam cobrindo o ferimanto. Usou a outra mão para procurar o telefone dela. _Sangue demais, sangue demais, sangue demais._ Logo a mão dela estava coberta pelo líquido quente. _Sangue demais._ Ela sacudiu a cabeça, tentando se livrar dos pensamentos que estavam invadindo a mente dela. Uma névoa escarlate estava tentando ter o controle do cérebro dela. _Chame uma ambulância, agora,_ ela se ordernou.

_Sangue demais, sangue demais, sangue demais._

"Ele vai fugir," Cameron disse.

"Foda-se."

Reparou que Cameron estava escorregando, sem muita força para continuar em pé depois do chute, de correr atrás de alguém e do ferimento. Kelly se ajoelhou com ela, olhou para cima só para encontrar uma trilha de sangue na parede. _Sangue demais, sangue demais, sangue demais,_ as mãos dela estavam tremendo. O nariz dela estava queimando com o cheiro forte de sangue (Alfas tem um cheiro mais forte? Kelly nunca reparou nisso). O coração dela estava acelerado, o peito dela parecia que estava se contraindo. E ela não conseguia respirar.

Ela não conseguia respirar.

_Sangue demais._

"Kelly?" Cameron tossiu um pouco. "Kelly!"

"E-eu-" o cheiro de alguém sangrando estava nublando a cabeça dela e ela não conseguia respirar.

"Você está tendo um ataque de pânico."

"N-não," _sangue demais, sangue demais, sangue de-_

"Oh, hey, Kelly, se concentre," Cameron chamou ela. "Meu telefone está no bolso direito da minha jaqueta. Pode pegar ele para mim?" Kelly quase cegamente apalpou a área até encontrar o objeto. "Ótimo, você está indo bem. Continue assim."

"Ok, ok, ok, ok."

"Agora, você precisa ligar para a emergência. Pode fazer isso?"

"E-eu.. n-não.."

"Você liga e eu faço, pode fazer isso?"

"Ótimo, ótimo. Vamos."

Cameron explicou calmamente como ligar sem desbloquear a tela - Kelly sabia como, mas era um conhecimento trancado atrás da névoa de sangue. Com a ajuda dela, a legista ligou e depois segurou o telefone contra a cabeça de Cameron.

A detetive parecia calma como se ela não estivesse sangrando em um beco, era uma calma mais assustadora do que tranquilizadora. Racionalmente, seria muito pior se ela estivesse reagindo de outra maneira. Kelly detestava que estivesse reagindo desse jeito

 _Você está pensando demais, sua inútil. Sangue demais, sangue demais._ Era fogo líquido debaixo dos dedos dela. Era a vida saindo da detetive e nada faria ela voltar. Kelly poderia se afogar no vermelho. Ela achava que estava se afogando no vermelho.

Tudo que ela conseguia cheirar era o odor metálico do sangue.

Tudo que ela conseguia ver era a cor vermelha do sangue.

Tudo que ela conseguia sentir era o calor grudento do sangue.

_Sangue demais. Sangue demais._

"Kelly."

O mundo era vermelho e líquido.

"Kelly."

E não havia nada que ela podia fazer.

"Kelly."

Sangue demais, sangue demais, sangue demais.

"Kelly!" Ela piscou e podia ver Cameron olhando para ela. "Ei, eles estão aqui, você precisa dar espaço. Kelly, você vai ficar bem."


	6. o sangue dos pecadores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, demorei para atualizar aqui (ninguém mandou eu traduzir colocando mais conteúdo... o original tem cerca de 5,5K palavras...). em compensação, capítulo longo? Capítulos 7 e 8 também estão prontos e só preciso da energia para traduzir. e aviso de gatilho para suicídio (em um pesadelo) , você pode pular a cena em itálico.

Não importava com quanta força Kelly esfregasse as mãos dela, o sangue de Cameron ainda estava grudado na pele dela. Quase como se fosse algum tipo de supercola que não queria sair da pele dela, quase como se algo que estava tentando fazer parte dela. Estava queimando e ela detestava isso, claro, era como se a carne dela estivesse derretendo antes da camada de vermelho. Era algo que estava enchendo ela com uma agonia que queimava como fogo selvagem que chegava fundo o suficiente para chegar nos ossos dela. Talvez o fogo pudesse queimar por tempo o suficiente para transformar os ossos dela em cinzas - e então ela sufocaria nessas cinzas. Ela odiava com força o suficiente para que ela já estivesse sufocando, respirar parecia algo impossível quando tudo que ela conseguia sentir era sangue,  _ sangue e sangue _ .

"Kelly," ela ouviu uma voz fraca chamando ela. "Kelly," ela sentiu uma mão ao redor do punho dela e uma voz gentil continuou falando. "Ei, suas mãos estão limpas."

"Não, não estão." As mãos dela ainda estavam vermelhas, ela continuou esfregando com toda força que tinha e o sangue insistia em ficar preso na pele dela. "Sangue demais, sangue demais,  _ sangue demais _ ," ela murmurou algumas vezes.

"Não tem mais sangue nenhum," outra mão agarrou o pulso livre dela, o cérebro dela  _ finalmente  _ registrou que era Hannah. "Eu prometo que as suas mãos estão limpas."

"Mas..." ela olhou para as mãos, tremendo e encharcadas e  _ vermelhas. _

"Você vai se machucar assim, só estão avermelhadas porque você não parou de esfregar as suas mãos, mulher. Fique aqui," Hannah pediu. A alfa soltou os pulsos dela, Kelly percebeu que tremeu com um pouco mais de intensidade sem as mãos de Hannah tocando ela. "Eu só vou pegar alguns lenços de papel."

O fato de que Hannah parecia incapaz de ver o sangue só deixou Kelly ainda mais confusa e estressada. Ela conseguia ver claramente, sentir também, era quente e grudento e escuro, cobria as mãos dela como uma camada espessa de piche. Ela tinha certeza de que aquilo ficaria grudado nas mãos dela por horas, dias, meses, talvez marcado a ferro dentro da mente dela. Ela podia lavar as mãos dela de novo e de novo e de novo e  _ ainda teria sangue nas mãos dela.  _ Parecia que o sangue de Cameron era insistente em ficar ali.

"Colin está vindo," Hannah disse quando se aproximou outra vez, um bocado de toalhas de papel nas mãos. Ela colocou o excesso em uma parte seca da pia. "Ele vai estar aqui em mais ou menos quarenta minutos," ela segurou o pulso de Kelly outra vezes e começou a secar a mão dela com cuidado. Depois de alguns momentos, ela mostrou o papel molhado, sem nenhum traço de sangue. "Está vendo? Está limpo."

"Mas, eu .."

"Está limpo, eu prometo." Ela terminou de secar as mãos de Kelly, a legista conseguia sentir o calor das mãos da alfa através do papel molhado. Hannah jogou os lenços de papel na pia antes de segurar as mãos de Kelly e entrelaçar os dedos. "Está tudo bem. Cameron está a salvo, você também."

Hannah guiou ela para fora do hospital, Kelly agradeceu mentalmente o fato de que a mulher sabia o que estava fazendo, sabia como falar com ela e penetrar a barreira do choque. Hannah colocou um braço ao redor da cintura dela enquanto caminhavam, era o tipo de pequeno gesto que não deixava ela esquecer que Hannah ainda era uma alfa. E uma alfa que sempre oferecia proteção e carinho se fosse necessário, ela não precisava pedir para que Hannah estivesse o mais perto possível. (Kelly tinha quase certeza que Cameron era esse tipo de alfa também.) Hannah manteve um braço ao redor da cintura dela e colocou a outra mão no ombro dela, quente e confortável a Kelly reparou que o corpo inteiro dela estava tremendo, não só as mãos (que ela ainda sentia como se estivessem cobertas de sangue). Kelly abriu e fechou as mãos diversas vezes, tentando fazer elas pararem de tremer tanto. Ela também estava tentando evitar cutucar as unhas, ela sentia como se ainda houvesse sangue preso debaixo das unhas, então queria arrancar só para garantir que as mãos dela estariam o mais limpas possível.

"Kelly," Colin disse, a voz calma apesar de que tudo no corpo dele parecia gritar  _ eu consigo sentir a sua angústia _ . Eles praticamente colidiram um com o outro, ele a abraçou com força o suficiente para tirar os pés dela do chão. "Ei, estou aqui, ok? Vai ficar tudo bem, você está a salvo. Eu prometo."

Kelly tentou relaxar nos braços dele, fortes ao redor dela e pressionando ela contra o peito firme dele. Ela tentou deixar o cheiro dela preencher a mente dela, era algo familiar e confortável e ela queria se afogar nele (em vez de sufocar nas cinzas dos ossos dela). Era o parceiro dela, o marido dela, e era  _ tudo  _ que ela  _ deveria  _ querer. Colin murmurou algumas palavras tranquilizantes antes de andarem até o carro dele, ele guiou ela para o banco do passageiro. Ela respirou fundo, deixando o cheiro dele nublar a mente dela mais do que tudo sobre Cameron. Ela estava indo para casa, e ficaria tudo bem, e estava tudo bem. E o silêncio entre eles podia ser confortável, mas fazia isso ser um tanto quanto complicado evitar pensar em Cameron.

No  _ sangue  _ dela, fogo líquido nas mãos dela e Kelly precisou fechar as mãos para que não voltasse a tremer.

Ela estava distraída o suficiente para sequer perceber que haviam chegado em casa, ela piscou algumas vezes quando reparou que Colin estava estacionando na vaga deles. Colin ajudou ela a sair do carro, um braço protetor ao redor dos ombros dela e falando mais algumas palavras que deveriam acalmar ela. E acalmaram ela, um pouco, pelo menos. Ela podia sentir como o cheiro dele estava começando a cobrir os traços do cheiro de sangue, e do cheiro de hospital que havia grudado nas roupas dela. O cheiro dele era  _ seguro  _ e  _ confortável _ e deveria ser o suficiente para ser o lembrete de que  _ ele  _ era quem ela deveria querer ficar por perto.  _ Colin  _ era o alfa dela, não Cameron. 

Colin beijou a testa dela antes de puxar ela até o banheiro, ele guiou ela para que se sentasse no tampo abaixado do vaso sanitário. Ele tirou a jaqueta dele e rolou as mangas até os cotovelos, ela sabia que houve um tempo em que ela não conseguiria evitar só encarar ele por um momento antes de pedir por sexo. Ela observou Colin preparar a banheira, enchendo com água confortavelmente morna e a bath bomb favorites dela. Ele sabia quais eram as coisas favoritas dela e o que ela se sentir mais calm. Ela estava reparando em mais e mais coisas que eram como pequenos lembretes de que ele não merecia o que ela estava fazendo com ele.

Colin ajudou ela a tirar a roupa, não havia um traço de interesse sexual ou algo parecido nele, investido em cuidar dela e não em se aproveitar da situação. Sete anos e ela ainda se impressionava com como ele conseguia mergulha nesse estado  _ se focar em cuidar dela  _ com certa facilidade. Não era realmente uma grande surpresa, mas ela achava que nunca se acostumaria 100% com como Colin era bom em oferecer dois extremos de contato físico, sexo bruto e carinho gentil. Depois que Colin terminou de despir ela, Kelly não hesitou em se jogar nele. Os braços ao redor da cintura dele e o rosto enfiado no pescoço dele, esse tipo de momento fazia ela agradecer mentalmente pelo fato que ele não usava bloqueadores de odor ou supressores. 

"Hey, é hora de tomar banho, não é hora de abraçar," ele falou gentilmente. "Você precisa me soltar, querida, você não está facilitando o meu trabalho."

Ela assentiu, mas não moveu um centímetro para se afastar dele. Colin chutou os sapatos, com um pouco de dificuldade com uma ômega abraçando ele com tanta força.  _ Por que você se sente tão atraída por outra pessoa quando você tem o melhor alfa que poderia conseguir? Um alfa que é melhor do que o que você merece.  _ Ela se perguntou, o quanto a detetive era atraente não parecia ser uma desculpa boa o suficiente.

Ela sequer sabia se Cameron cuidaria dela do mesmo jeito que Colin estava cuidando, não importava o quanto ela achasse que Cameron parecesse ser esse tipo de pessoa. Kelly não tinha certeza se a aparente tendência que a detetive tinha de cuidar de filhotes se extenderia a adultos, mesmo a algum amante ou parceiro. Talvez não, era uma possibilidade plausível plausível, porque ela sabia que por mais que Colin tivesse esse lado de cuidar de alguém, ele ainda era o típico alfa estoico. Ele sempre estava disposto a cuidar de Kelly mesmo quando eles eram somente amigos, provavelmente cuidaria de um possível filhote deles, mas fora isso? Ele não estava muito interessado em cuidar de pessoas em geral.

*Mas que por-" ela grunhiu quando Colin mudou a posição dos braços dele para conseguir levantar ela, ela não hesitou em colocar as pernas ao redor dele, e Colin pisou na banheira, na beira da banheira para ser mais específico. A beirada quase não tinha espaço para os pés dele. "Isso não me parece muito seguro, seu idiota."

"Você não quer me soltar, aguente as consequências." Ele terminou de entrar na banheira. "Pronto, aqui estamos." 

"Você é louco," ela sentiu o peito dele vibrar com uma risada quase silenciosa. Era  _ confortável _ . "Você vai se molhar." 

"Isso não é um problema, eu posso arrumar isso depois que você estiver dentro do seu burrito de cobertores. Ok? Confortável e segura. Agora, hora do banho."

Ela não tentou resistir quando ele se ajoelhou com ela se agarrada nele como um coala em tamanho humano. A água estava mais quente do que morna, do jeito que ela sabia que era desconfortável para Colin porém na temperatura perfeita para ela. Como ela sabia que aconteceria, uma boa quantidade de água transbordou, ele havia enchido a banheira para que estivesse no limite de transbordar quando Kelly estivesse dentro. Ela hesitou por outro minuto antes de soltar ele, não queria ficar muito longe. Colin beijou a testa dela antes de se afastar para pegar a esponja de banho. 

Ela olhou para o homem ajoelhado na frente dela, parcialmente encharcado. Eles haviam transado naquela banheira algumas vezes. Não era a pior experiência, somente não era tão prática. Mas no final das contas, ela achava que sexo era mais práticos em uma cama, pelo menos na maior parte das vezes. Ela estava disposta a transar em qualquer lugar que Cameron quisesse. Fechou os olhos, tentou não deixar a visão de Cameron sangrando na frente dela invadir a mente dela. Tentou se focar no alfa na frente dela, nas mãos dele gentilmente limpando ela. A pressão o suficiente para fazer ela continuar no presente, para tirar toda a sujeira, e bem mais delicado do que o que ela faria. Ele foi quase dolorosamente cuidadoso com as mãos dela, fez questão de garantir que não havia um traço de sangue preso debaixo das unhas dela. Ele teve o mesmo cuidado lavando o cabelo dela, o tempo inteiro oferecendo beijos. Na testa, nas bochechas, e também murmurando  _ vai ficar tudo bem  _ e  _ você está segura _ . 

Ele ajudou ela a sair da banheira, enrolou ela na toalha dele antes de ir atrás do roupão favorito dela. Ela respirou fundo, absorvendo o máximo do cheiro dele, os olhos fechados e deixando a familiaridade que Colin envolver ela do mesmo jeito que a toalha estava ao redor dela. Colin voltou depois de alguns minutos, ele rapidamente trocou de roupa e voltou vestindo uma calça moletom e uma camisa de mangas compridas, provavelmente as primeiras roupas que ele encontrou no quarto deles. Ele pegou a toalha e logo ajudou ela a vestir o roupão, apesar de sentir falta do cheiro dele, o roupão era macio e parecia abraçar ela. Ela não reclamou quando Colin carregou ela, um braço por trás dos joelhos dela e nas costas também. Por mais que o banheiro fosse próximo do quarto, ela se encolheu contra ele de qualquer maneira. Era fácil sentir o senso de proteção que ele estava oferecendo. Colin se ajoelhou na cama antes de colocar ela deitada ali.

"Quer vestir alguma coisa?" Kelly não tinha energia para falar e só negou com a cabeça. "Está com fome?" Ela negou outra vez. "Ok. Eu vou voltar daqui a pouco, ok?"

Ela assentiu. Colin cobriu ela com o cobertor, garantindo que ela estava confortavelmente aquecida. Ela se encolheu em uma bola, ela estava sentindo como uma dor de cabeça estava começando a perturbar ela. Depois de alguns minutos, ela estava quase dormindo, Colin voltou, agora com uma garrafa de água, que ele deixou na mesa-de-cabeceira. Ele escalou a cama. Ela desfez parte do casulo dela para convidar ele. Colin se aproximou e e depois reajustou o cobertor ao redor deles. Kelly segurou a parte da frente da camisa dele, enterrou o rosto no peito dele e respirou fundo, inalando o máximo possível. De certa maneira, tentando se intoxicar com ele.

"Meu alfa," ela murmurou.

"Uhum, o seu alfa," ele respondeu, segurando ela o mais perto que podia. "Vai ficar tudo bem."

* * *

_ O ar parecia errado ao redor dela. Metálico, gelado, escuro, era o final de alguma coisa e fez o corpo inteiro dela se arrepiar. Kelly franziu o cenho, segurou as alças da mochila com um pouco mais de força, os nós dos dedos brancos com tal força que ela estava aplicando. Ela olhou para trás, o corredor estava silencioso e vazio como sempre. Ela destrancou a porta, as mãos tremendo. Todas as luzes estavam apagadas, nem a TV ou o rádio estavam ligados. Não havia nenhum sinal de que alguém estava em casa, vozes ou cheiro de comida como sempre havia. O ar estava ainda mais pesado dentro apartamento. _

_ Ela deixou a mochila dela no sofá bagunçado. O corpo inteiro dela estava tenso, era quase difícil de se mover com como os músculos dela estavam reagindo, tentando flexionar e manter ela presa no mesmo lugar. As mãos dela estavam tremendo ainda mais. O ar queimava o nariz dela como se ela estivesse respirando ácido. Os ombros dela pareciam que estavam sendo empurrados para baixo pelo ar ao redor dela. _

_ "Mãe?" _

_ Ela chamou, uma parte dela achou que a voz dela soou daquele jeito porque o ar estava denso demais para ela conseguir respirar. O apartamento era pequeno, mesmo para duas pessoas. Ela andou em direção aos quartos, cada passo era como se ela estivesse andando com botas de chumbo. Ela finalmente viu alguma luz. _

_ Não foi exatamente uma coisa boa. _

_ A luz estava vindo da fresta debaixo da porta do banheiro. Ela demorou um momento para ver a poça vermelha que estava crescendo mais rapidamente a cada segundo. Ela conseguia sentir o calor que estava vindo do líquido vermelho. Ele queimou quando ela pisou ao parar na frente do banheiro. Kelly prendeu a respiração quando empurrou a porta do banheiro, mas empurrou com força o suficiente para fazer ela bater na parede dentro do banheiro. _

_ A banheira estava transbordando com sangue espesso, o chão estava coberto com o líquido escarlate. Ela conseguia ver uma forma humana na banheira, um braço pendurado pela beirada. O pulso mutilado era uma constante fonte de sangue, Quase parecia que nunca acabaria, uma quantidade inumana de sangue que provavelmente logo estaria cobrindo o apartamento inteiro. _

_ Ela escorregou enquanto tentava se aproximar o mais rápido possível. Tentou agarrar alguma coisa, puxar ela para fora da banheira. Quando os dedos dela envolveram o pulso fino, ela teve certeza que o sangue nunca mais sairia das mãos dela. Tudo que ela conseguia sentir era a carne dela se dissolvendo debaixo da camada escarlate. De repente, outra mão agarrou o pescoço dela e puxou ela para mais baixo. A voz soava como a de alguém se afogando: _

_ "Por que você não me salvou?" Unhas se enterraram na pele ela. "Kelly. Por que?" _

"Kelly," outra vez chamou no ouvido dela. "Kelly, hey,  _ omega _ ."

Ela não conseguia respirar, ainda podia sentir a mão ao redor do pescoço dela (que ela sabia que  _ nunca  _ esteve ao redor do pescoço dela), conseguia sentir o cheiro de sangue e o ar parecia pesado demais para ela conseguir respirar normalmente. Ela não tinha certeza  _ quando  _ ela caiu no sono, talvez focada demais em ficar perto de Colin. Em como ela se encaixava bem nos braços dele e na sensação de segurança que todos os instintos gritavam quando ela estava tão frágil perto do alfa. Ignorando toda a culpa que ela sentia enquanto a mente dela tentava se desviar do presente, tentava fazer ela estar naquele beco de novo ou imaginando se Cameron seria confortável daquele jeito.

"Kelly," ele chamou ela de novo. "Kelly, querida, olhe para mim" ela tentou. "Kelly, por favor."

"Colin," ela murmurou.

"Kelly, ei," ela piscou algumas vezes, ele segurou o rosto dela. "Ei, você está acordada, ok? Foi só um sonho ruim."

"Oh."

"Está tudo bem. Foi só um pesadelo, está tudo bem."

Ele beijou a testa dela, depois a bochecha e depois um beijo gentil nos lábios, o suficiente para trazer ela 100% de volta à realidade. Kelly piscou mais algumas coisas antes de sentir que estava de volta ao normal. Sem o ar pesado ou as mãos no pescoço ou o sangue cobrindo tudo que ela conseguia ver. E com Colin, o alfa que estava segurando o rosto dela, enchendo o quarto com o cheiro dele e olhando para ela com calma e paciência.

"Oi, Kelly."

"O-oi."

"Foi só um sonho ruim."

"Só um sonho ruim," ela repetiu.

"Eu vou fazer um pouco de chá para você, ok?"

Ela assentiu, a garganta ainda parecia travada. Ele beijou ela outra vez antes de sair do quarto. Kelly conferiu o relógio, eram quase três horas da manhã, então ela sabia que havia dormido por algum tempo. E o horário fez algo no peito dela se apertar, Colin saindo da cama no meio da madrugada para fazer chá só porque ele sabia que faria ela se sentir melhor.  _ Ele é o melhor alfa que você poderia ter, você trai ele de qualquer maneira?  _ Ela respirou fundo, ela quase conseguia sentir o cheiro da própria angústia, mas era facilmente coberto por Colin. Ele podia muito bem só puxar ela de volta para a cama, cobrir os dois com a coberta e pedir para ela voltar a dormir porque eram três horas da manhã.

_ Você acha que Cameron faria esse tipo de coisa? Ela sairia da cama no meio da madrugada para fazer chá?Ou ela te puxaria de voltar para dormir mais? Ou ofereceria sexo como um ato de conforto? _

Ela não fazia ideia.

Cameron estava certa quando disse que Kelly não conhecia ela, não sabia o suficiente para especular que tipo de atitude Cameron tomaria para fazer ela se sentir melhor. Apesar de como ela reagiu ao que aconteceu naquele beco, sendo prática e guiando Kelly para que a legista fizesse o que precisasse fazer em vez de simplesmente surtar.

Não saber fez a cabeça dela pensar que havia a possibilidade de que nunca saberia. Não importava se ela soubesse que Cameron não teve o pior ferimento possível. Afinal, ela ainda estava consciente quando a ambulância chegou e na verdade parecia em uma situação melhor do que Kelly. Porém, claro que a ômega tinha zero controle sobre a mente dela. Sabia que só melhoraria quando visse Cameron de novo, conversasse com ela e pudesse ver que estava tudo bem. 

"Aqui," Colin estava de volta, as mãos segurando a caneca de onde ela podia ver a fumaça escapando do chá quente. "Quer falar sobre isso?"

"Eu só tive um sonho ruim."

" _ Aquele  _ sonho ruim?" Ela assentiu e tomou um gole, quente e doce e fez o peito dela se apertar mais um pouco com como Colin sabia o que estava fazendo. "Há quantos anos você tem esse sonho?"

"Não importa, foi só uma vez agora. Ok? Eu acabei de sair de um caso envolvendo suicídio e essa situação com Mitchell… só… talvez eu só esteja um pouco sobrecarregada essa noite."

"Mesmo assim, você deveria fazer terapia."

"Não."

"Kelly."

"Não. Eu não são tão fraca assim."

"Eu já disse que precisar de terapia para lidar com um trauma não é um sinal de fraqueza."

"Eu não tenho um trauma."

"Para de mentir para si mesma, você é quase um trauma reprimido ambulando."

"Cala a boca e vai dormir."

"Não. Você é a minha esposa, minha ômega, eu só quero cuidar de você. Ajudar você."

"Tentar me convencer a ir à terapia a força não ajuda muito "

"Fingir que você está bem também não ajuda bem um pouco, mais aqui estamos nós."

"Não, Colin."

"Estamos juntos há mais de sete anos e você  _ ainda  _ não conseguiu me convencer de que reprimir memórias e fingir que coisas ruins não aconteceram é um método eficaz de seguir em frente. Você tem o mesmo pesadelo sobre a mesma coisa  _ dez anos depois  _ e quer me convencer que você não tem um trauma?"

"Eu acabei de explicar o que aconteceu! Foram as circunstâncias."

"Kelly,  _ n _ ão."

"Vai dormir."

"Kelly…"

"Eu estou exausta, podemos ir dormir?"

Colin suspirou, ela não sabia como ele era capaz de transmitir tanta decepção com um ato simples. Ela bebeu o resto do chá e tentou deixar aquele calor preencher ela. Um calor bom, não o mesmo calor escaldante de sangue. Quando ela terminou, Colin deixou a caneca na mesa-de-cabeceira. Ela não hesitou em voltar a deitar debaixo da coberta, dessa vez se livrando do roupão. Colin deixou ela abraçar ele com os braços enfiados debaixo da camisa. 

"Eu ainda vou te convencer a fazer terapia."

"Vai morrer tentando."

"Vou voltar para te assombrar."

"Idiota."

"Hm, o  _ seu _ idiota."

"O meu idiota."

* * *

"Você está se machucando, de novo." Colin disse sem sequer precisar olhar para ela, Kelly cruzou os braços, como ele a conhecia bem podia ser mais irritante do que ela admitiria. "Quantas panquecas você quer?"

"Eu não estou com fome."

"Ok… mas você precisa comer de qualquer maneira." Ele virou para ela com uma expressão de cachorrinho abandonado. "Pelo menos uma, por favor? 

Kelly assentiu, aceitando a derrota. Sabia que ele ficaria insistindo até que ela dissesse sim. Uma era pouco, mas ainda era melhor que nenhuma. Ela podia se forçar a comer um pouco se isso fosse fazer Colin ficar um pouco mais tranquilo. Ele colocou o prato na frente dela, a panqueca coberta com a quantidade certa de maple syrup. Ele também colocou uma caneca cheia de chocolate quente na frente dela e Kelly acenou com cabeça como um  _ obrigada  _ silencioso. Mesmo sem ter a mínima vontade de comer alguma coisa, ela tentou, podia ver que Colin só estava tentando cuidar dela. Era algo que ela apreciava mesmo que ela tivesse certeza de que não merecia todo esse cuidado que ele estava oferecendo. Na verdade, ela tinha certeza de que merecia  _ nada  _ de bom vindo do alfa. 

Ela olhou para ele. Colin sentou na frente dela com o prato com uma pilha de panquecas que tinha uma altura considerável. Ele também tinha uma cabeça de chocolate quente. Era íntimo e doméstico, e confortável. ( _ Sim, eu sei que "confortável" está sendo usado em excesso nesse capítulo, ok? Ok. _ ) Era só uma manhã com o marido dela, com o alfa que ela escolheu para viver o resto da vida dela. E ela era a ômega que ele escolheu. 

_ Não é isso que você quer com a Cameron, é?  _ Kelly olhou para baixo, não deveria estar se perguntando isso quando tudo que ela estava fazendo era tomar café da manhã com o alfa dela.  _ Não, não é o que eu quero com ela.  _ Ela disse para si mesma, mesmo que ela pudesse imaginar a cena: Cameron no mesmo lugar em que Colin estava, só com boxers e sutiã esportivo (e talvez, apenas talvez, uma mordida no ombro que fosse idêntica a que Colin tinha). Uma pilha de panquecas tão absurda quanto a de Colin. Cameron sabia fazer panquecas como Colin? Ele não podia dizer que sabia cozinhar, mas ele sabia fazer as três coisas que deixavam Kelly feliz: panquecas, chocolate quente e chá.

(Imaginar Cameron comendo ela na bancada fazia ela se sentir menos culpada do que pensar em dividir um café da manhã em uma situação doméstica.) 

"Hannah ligou," Colin disse depois de terminar a quarta panqueca da pilha dele enquanto Kelly ainda estava acabando o primeiro terço da dela. 

*Oh. Ok. E?"

"Ela disse que o contato de emergência de Mitchell disse que não, não foi um ferimento grave, que ela deve sair em alguns dias e que o tempo é mais relacionado à outro problema do que com o incidente," ela achou que esse outro problema provavelmente era relacionado aos bloqueadores de odor. "Você pode visitar ela hoje, se quiser. Logo, na verdade, o tal contato de emergência já garantiu a parte da tarde para ele. Acho que o seu chefe não vai se importar com o atraso."

"Certo, ok, ok. Hm. Ela… Hannah te disse quem era o contato de emergência?" 

"Um beta chamado Arthur, mas ela não sabe de nada além disso."

Hn," Cameron nunca mencionou o nome, ou qualquer nome na verdade.  _ Você sabe o gosto da porra dela, mas não sabe o nome dos amigos dela, bom trabalho.  _ "Você pode me dar uma carona?" 

"Só se você terminar de comer o seu café-da-manhã." 

Ela assentiu antes de voltar a comer, ela sabia que ele só estava tentando cuidar dela. Colin conhecia ela o suficiente para saber que quando ela estava naquele estado, insistir em manter ela alimentada e hidratada era a única coisa que ele podia fazer que realmente ajudava. Além disso, ambos sabiam que ele daria uma carona para ela de qualquer maneira, mesmo se tudo que ela fizesse fosse tomar um gole do chocolate quente. Porém, Kelly terminou de comer a panqueca e beber o chocolate, nem um pouco chocada com o fato que Colin praticamente inalou mais quatro panquecas e o resto do chocolate dele. Claro que ele sempre teve um apetite consideravelmente maior do que o dela.

Kelly considerou pegar uma das camisas de Colin. talvez o cheiro familiar ao redor dela poderia tranquilizar ela com certa facilidade. Ela não se importava tanto assim se a camisa dele ficaria um tanto quanto folgada, mesmo que ela dobrasse as mangas. Porém, ela não tinha muita certeza se Cameron se incomodaria com o cheiro de outro alfa nela.

…

_ Ok, ok, pare.  _ **_Cameron_ ** _ é a outra alfa, ela não tem que gostar ou desgostar se eu estou ou não com o cheiro do Colin. _

Ela acabou não pegando uma das camisas dele, ela escolheu uma calça jeans que ela tinha desde da época da faculdade, mesmo que fizesse bastante tempo que ela não usasse jeans rasgado (ela ignorou o frio, era só uma das roupas mais confortáveis que ela tinha). Ela agarrou uma das camisas de banda que estavam na pilha de  _ camisetas que eu roubei durante one night stands, _ ela sequer ouviu uma música da banda e havia nenhum traço do dono original. Ela se enfiou na jaqueta que ela geralmente escolhia.

Ela se conferiu no espelho na porta do armário. Ela parecia exausta mesmo que ela tenha dormido por pelo menos dez horas. Reparou que as mãos dela estavam tremendo, ainda estavam tremendo mesmo que muito menos do que no dia anterior. Ela conferiu as mãos dela, ela podia ver o quanto as pontas dos dedos estavam vermelhos depois de quantas vezes ela mordeu as unhas e cutucou, e também com como ela lavou as mãos agressivamente mesmo naquela manhã.

Assim que ela saiu do quarto, Colin abraçou ela e deu um beijo na testa dela. Às vezes Kelly achava que beijos na testa como os dele eram mais íntimos do que algumas outras coisas que eles já fizeram. 

(Ela teve que se estapear mentalmente quando pensou em Cameron fazendo esse mesmo tipo de gesto.)

"Vou te deixar no hospital e você me liga quando a visita terminar, ok?"

"Ok."

* * *

"Eu estou aqui para visitar Cameron Mitchell," Kelly disse assim que o recepcionista perguntou o que ela queria, ela enfiou as mãos no bolso da jaqueta, punhos cerrados para evitar continuar atacando as unhas dela.

"Certo," ele digitou algo, ela não conseguiu registrar todas as teclas com o quão rápido os dedos dele voaram pelo teclado. "Seu nome, por favor."

"Kelly Campbell," ele assentiu.

"Srta. Mitchell está no andar 7B, temos alguns procedimentos padrões antes de permitir a visita."

"Oh, ok.'"

"Aqui," ele entregou um crachá temporário. "Precisamos conferir os seus níveis de hormônio, sala 105, uma enfermeira vai te acompanhar."

"Obrigada."

"Não há de quê."

A sala 105 era quase idêntico à sala no hospital infantil, havia só três pessoas trabalhando na sala, uma delas atendendo outro visitante. Uma das enfermeiras avistou ela ssim que Kelly entrou na sala e logo foi na direção dela.

"Bom dia. Visitando quem?"

"Cameron Mitchell, 7B. O que eu preciso fazer?" A enfermeira logo começou a digitar o nome no tablet que ela estava segurando.

"Temos uma rotina padrão de neutralização, mas simples. Somente um banho com um sabonete neutro e trocar de roupas para uma muda neutra. Temos um código de cores, uma dose injetável de bloqueadores é opcional se o seu nível hormonal for seguro em pacientes no código roxo."

Kelly assentiu, registrando as informações. Ela tentou não soltar um grunhido quando a enfermeira tirou uma amostra de sangue. Ela estava nervosa com quais seriam os resultados, não houve uma surpresa real quando os resultados mostraram o nível seguro de hormônios. A enfermeira ofereceu mais instruções antes de colocar mais algumas informações no crachá dela. O nervosismo dela só aumentou mais e mais enquanto ela se aproximava do destino dela. Kelly odiava hospitais, mas ela odiava ainda mais quando ela estava lá para visitar alguém.

As mãos dela estavam tremendo mais quando ela bateu na porta da sala de triagem (? n/a eu não tenho certeza de qual certeza de qual seria o termo). Uma voz avisou que ela poderia entrar. 

"Eu vi que você está aqui para visitar alguém com código roxo," ele disse e Kelly assentiu. Ele pegou um par de bolsas. "Coloque suas roupas aqui," ele levantou a bolsa transparente. "E depois coloque essas roupas, são as menores que temos, espero que sirva."

"Ok, ok, obrigada."

A cabine era minúscula, ela reparou que na parte interna na porta havia uma lista com instruções e recomendações para se ter o melhor resultado possível de um banho neutralizador. Não era muito diferente do banho que ela sempre tomava, mas ela acabou lendo a lista de qualquer maneira. (Bem, então se preocupar com estar com o cheiro de Colin não deu em nada já que ela tinha que evitar qualquer cheiro. Seja o cheiro de outro alfa ou o de Kelly - que ela sabia que Camron gostava, pelo menos quando elas faziam sexo.)

Água morna, um pouco mais fria do que o que ela preferia, mas ainda era algo morno. Sabonete neutro que tirou qualquer traço de odores no corpo dela. E então uma jato de água gelada para garantir que estava tudo limpo. A toalha era descartável e as roupas eram incrivelmente confortáveis para aquele tipo de vestimenta. Ela tomou o banho rápido, mas com o cuidado de passar o sabonete pelo corpo inteiro duas vezes e garantir que estava em um estado 100% neutro. Ela queria ter certeza de que não causaria nenhum problema para Cameron, ela já tinha problemas o suficiente se estava internada. Depois do banho, ela se secou o melhor possível antes de vestir as roupas. As pernas da calça eram um pouco mais curtas do que ela precisava, mas cabiam bem o suficiente, e as botas eram um número maior do que o dela. 

Quando saiu da área do banho, ela entregou a bolsa de roupas que ela estava usando antes. 

"Quer uma dose de bloqueadores?" Ele perguntou.

"Talvez… tem algum efeito específico?" Ela perguntou mesmo que já tivesse decidido que ela aceitaria a dose.

"Vai afetar o seu cheiro por mais ou menos 24 horas, nada muito drástico. A maioria das pessoas ao seu redor sequer vai reparar."

Kelly assentiu: "Ok, sem problema."

O enfermeiro assentiu. Kelly não era uma grande fã de agulhas, mas ela não se importava muito no geral. E se importava ainda menos se era algo que ajudaria Cameron. A injeção não era 100% necessária, ela aceitou de qualquer maneira. O enfermeiro limpou um ponto que ficava bem embaixo de onde ficava a glândula de odor no lado direito do pescoço dela. Era um lugar sensível, então ela não conseguiu evitar soltar um pequeno grunhido de dor quando a agulha penetrou a pele dela. Mas ela precisou de uma boa quantidade de auto-controle para não se mover e se machucar durante a injeção. Ele pressionou uma bola de algodão por alguns momentos antes de colocar um band-aid pequeno no lugar para evitar que ela sangrasse.

"Aqui," ele pegou um pacote de máscara individual.

"Uma máscara também?" Ela aceitou o pacote, franzindo o cenho quando ela reparou que era o tipo de máscara que tinha um filtro, ela lembrava de usar esse tipo de máscara em aulas de anatomia. "Eu não estou reclamando."

"Nem todas as pessoas se sentem muito confortáveis em um quarto fechado com algum alfa com um cheiro um pouco forte."

"Eu… estou acostumada com esse tipo de coisa," não com Cameron, mas Colin nunca foi um problema e ela não achava que o cheiro de Cameron seria ruim.

"Certo, use se precisar. Até onde sei, ela usa uma bomba com bloqueadores, então assumo que você nunca sentiu o odor com esse nível de intensidade"

"Não," só um traço dele, mas o tipo genérico de cheiro durante o sexo que era mais alfa do que Cameron. E o cheiro de sangue.

"Ok, se for demais, a máscara é bem eficiente em filtrar ele. Tenha uma boa visita."

Ela assentiu: "Obrigada."

Ele ofereceu um sorriso tranquilizador.

Ela parou na frente do quarto de Cameron por um momento, se perguntando se ela deveria ou não colocar a máscara. Uma parte dela temia que o cheiro de Cameron sem bloqueadores fosse pesado demais, que fosse algo que faria ela se sentir angustiada ou algo parecido. Hannah e Colin eram os dois alfas que ele nunca teve problema com o odor (até Colin no cio não era tão pesado assim). Ela achava que se fosse desagradável, talvez ajudasse com o problema que ela tinha em se sentir tão atraída pela alfa. Talvez fizesse ela querer se afastar dessa história e fingir que nada havia acontecido.

Então ela empurrou a porta do quarto.

Oh.

Ela estava acostumada com o cheiro quase genérico que o perfume de Cameron oferecia, era o que ela havia aprendido a associar com a detetive. Ela conhecia aquele traço de sexo, mas isso não havia preparado ela para como Cameron cheirava. Não era tão intenso como ela havia temido. Na verdade, tinha o mesmo efeito do perfume dela. Preenchia o quarto como uma camada leve, não algo opressivo que tentava dominar tudo ao seu redor. 

Quente como um abraço, doce como mel e tinha algo… afiado como uma lâmina de navalha nova.

Ela gostou do odor, claro, ele pareceu que estava ao redor dele como um abraço. Porém, a visão era terrível. Cameron estava pálida e parecia cansada como se ela não tivesse tido uma boa noite de sono em alguns anos. Mesmo com o cansaço, ela continuava parecendo jovem. Ela sempre parece tão nova assim? Kelly se perguntou. Talvez ela precisasse prestar mais atenção em detalhes, ver Cameron mais como uma pessoa e um pouco menos como uma alfa, ainda mais considerando a reação que ela teve quando foi chamada de alfa. Eram amigas agora, certo? Ver mais do que o sexo secundário dela era algo que Kelly podia fazer, não era tão difícil, aquele não era o tipo de coisa que pessoas em geral pensavam sobre os amigos delas.

Ela tentou não encarar por tempo demais. Kelly arqueou as sobrancelhas em surpresa quando ela reparou que o braço direito de Cameron era coberto de tatuagens, enquanto o braço esquerdo parecia "limpo" até onde ela podia ver. Isso fez ela reparar que mesmo fazendo sexo algumas vezes – mesmo que Kelly tivesse zero problemas em tirar roupas – Cameron não deixava muita pele a mostra. Ela mal abaixava a calça o suficiente para que fosse confortável. Kelly podia imaginar o corpo da alfa, agora tinha mais um detalhe para imaginar. Se perguntou se havia tatuagens em outros lugares, mais desenhos e se tinham algum significado. Ou se Cameron era o tipo que simplesmente gostava dos desenhos. 

"Só pra constar, eu não estou dormindo," Cameron disse e virou o rosto na direção dela, oferecendo um sorriso calma. "Oi, Kelly." 

"Oi." 

"Como está se sentindo?"

"Bem." Kelly respondeu mesmo que a palavra tivesse gosto de mentira. 

"Tem certeza?" 

"Uhum." 

"De verdade?"

"Sim, por que?" 

"Você está sangrando," ela apontou para baixo, Kelly olhou para as próprias mãos e viu uma gota de sangue escapando de um ponto onde ela puxou mais pele do que deveriam. "Eu não sabia que você tinha esse tipo de hábito."

"É…" merda. "É meio que uma coisa de nervosismo, é estúpido."

"Não é estúpido, não tem muito problema, na verdade," algo na voz dela fez Kelly acreditar que estava tudo bem. "Talvez você devesse lavar as mãos. Com cuidado, claro. Ok?" 

Kelly assentiu e foi para o banheiro adjacente ao quarto. As mãos dela não pararam de tremer, por mais que ela estivesse tentando fazer com que o tremor parasse. Ela podia sentir o sangue quente cobrindo a pele dela. Não é real, não é real, ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Cameron está bem aqui, ela está bem. Você está bem. Esta tudo bem. Ninguém está sangrando nas suas mãos. Ela jogou um pouco de água gelada no rosto também, tentando pensar claramente de novo e ficar presa no presente em vez dos pequenos pesadelos que a mente dela queria que ela vivesse mesmo que estivesse acordada. Ela encarou o próprio reflexo, odiando o quanto ela parecia exausta. Talvez mais exausta do que Cameron, que era a pessoa que deveria parecer mais cansada em comparação. Fazia sentido, de certa maneira, com como a mente dela ficava insistindo em fazer ela voltar para aquele momento no beco. 

O sangue de Cameron cobrindo as mãos dela. 

O pesadelo que ela não tinha há um pouco mais de dois anos. 

"Vem aqui," Cameron chamou quando Kelly voltou para o quarto, agora sentada e dando uns tapinhas na cama. 

"Você não deveria…"

"O médico disse que eu posso sentar e me mover no geral se eu não fizesse muitos movimentos bruscos, não precisa se preocupar."

"Mas…" ela não achava que era uma boa ideia incomodar Cameron daquele jeito. 

"Por favor?" Cameron não tinha o direito de parecer tão adorável e irresistível, Kelly sentou com cuidado one Cameron indicou. Cruzou os braços, os punhos cerrados para que ela não continuasse se machucado. "Aqui você está, ei." 

"Uhum," ela tentou não corar com o sorriso que Cameron tinha no rosto. 

"Quer conversar sobre isso?" 

"Sobre o que?"

"Seu ataque de pânico."

"Eu não tive um ataque de pânico." 

"Kelly," ela olhou para baixo, tentando evitar olhar para Cameron mesmo que pudesse ver ela pelo canto do olho. "Vamos fazer um acordo, ok? Nunca mentir uma para outra."

"Nunca?"

"Nunca. Podemos omitir coisas, evitar um assunto, não falar sobre algo sem precisar dar uma explicação. Mas nunca mentir." 

"Assim você não precisa me contar coisas?"

"Você também não precisa. É uma promessa de honestidade."

Kelly olhou para ela, Cameron estava perto o suficiente para que ela reparasse em cada detalhe que pudesse. Como que por mais sólido que o castanho nos olhos dela fosse, ainda havia traços de algo esverdeado e dourado. Também se perguntou onde Cameron arranjou a cicatriz que ela tinha na sobrancelha, que causava um pequena falha nos pelos ali. Além disso, Cameron parecia tão… calma.

E Kelly teve que se forçar a não pensar no quanto ela queria ficar mais perto, se jogar nos braços dela. Isso só fazia ela se sentir ainda mais culpada. Não só porque Cameron não era a alfa dela. Mas era mais porque Cameron era quem se machucou e Kelly queria o conforto que ela podia oferecer. Ela tentou calar a voz que estava enchendo a paciência dela, ela sabia que não deveria sentir todas aquelas coisas que ela estava sentindo naquele momento. Transar com ela já era algo errado o suficiente sem ter nenhum sentimento envolvido na situação. 

Uma promessa de honestidade parecia um pouco perigoso, mas ela concordou de qualquer maneira.

"Tinha bastante sangue," Kelly disse, a voz baixa. 

"E você não gosta de sangue."

"Alguém gosta?" 

"Você sabe o que eu quis dizer." 

Kelly suspirou: "É, eu sei. Eu só… Eu só realmente não gosto de sangue."

"Mas isso não te incomoda muito o tempo inteiro, certo? Considerando qual é o seu trabalho." 

"É… complicado. Eu não gosto de pessoas sangrando, para ser mais específica." Ela sentir a mão de Cameron ao redor do pulso dela e ela nem havia reparado que começou a cutucar as unhas dela de novo, sem nem perceber que havia mudado a posição dos braços dela. "E você estava sangrando pra caralho." 

"Não foi tão ruim assim, está tudo bem."

"Cameron…"

"É sério, ei, olha pra mim, por favor?" Kelly olhou para ela, mesmo que não quisesse porque o olhar de Cameron estava se tornando o ponto fraco dela rapidamente. Parecia mais impróprio do que o que ela podia imaginar com como a mão de Cameron envolveu o pulso dela facilmente. "Eu não estou tentando dizer que você não viu o que você viu. Eu não estou tentando invalidar o que você sentiu ou o que você está sentindo agora." 

"Ok." 

"Kelly. Olha, sabe quando você corta o dedo tentando cozinhar e parece bem ruim? Mas aí você limpa e coloca um band-aid?" Kelly concordou com a cabeça. "É mais ou menos a mesma coisa. Parecia tão ruim porque é o que acontece quando você sangra, sempre parece muito pior do que realmente é. Foi ao um corte, mal precisou de pontos, ok?"

"Tinha sangue sangue na parede," ela murmurou. 

"Ele me jogou em uma das latas de lixo de metal, então foi só outro corte," Kelly assentiu. "Ei, está tudo bem."

"Não, não está tudo bem! Sabe o quão patética a minha reação foi? Eu sou estúpida."

"Não, não, não, você não é." Cameron segurou o pulso dela com um pouco mais de força. "Eu sou terrível confortando pessoas, eu sei. Estou tentando e obviamente não está funcionando." 

"Cameron, não, eu só… eu estou ciente do quanto a minha reação foi estúpida e patética. Do quanto eu sou estúpida e patética. Você não precisa tentar fazer eu me senti melhor." 

"Kelly. Não."

Kelly soltou uma risada baixa sem nem um traço de humor: "Eu entrei em pânico em vez de te ajudar."

"Pessoas reagem à situações estressantes de jeitos diferentes."

"Você parecia bem calma."

"Kelly…" ela falou com uma voz gentil. "Primeiro, eu fui treinada para lidar com situações estressantes que a maior parte das pessoas nunca vão passar. Segundo, você foi bem. Muita gente não consegue seguir instruções quando estão em pânico do jeito você estava."

"Eu não deveria precisar de instrução."

"Não há nada de errado em precisar de algumas coisas." 

"Eu estava sendo só uma ômega inútil!" 

"Kelly, não, para com isso," a voz dela soou gentil. "Você foi bem, eu prometo. Você salvou a minha vida."

Cameron se inclinou para mais perto, ela soltou os pulsos de Kelly para abraçar a cintura dela, apoiou o queixo no ombro dela. O corpo de Cameron era quente, claro, Kelly se perguntou se conseguia sentir mais desse calor porque a roupa do hospital era mais fina do que as roupas que Cameron vestia diariamente. Ela soou tão gentil, Kelly não achava que alfas deveriam soar desse jeito com pessoas que não eram os companheiros ou os filhotes deles.

Não importava o quanto Cameron estivesse tentando tranquilizar ela, Kelly ainda não conseguia achar que era boa o suficiente depois daquilo. Ela só conseguiu ajudar Cameron só porque a detetive se manteve calma o suficiente para dizer pra ela o que fazer. Cameron pareceu que sentiu que ela estava começando a espiralar em um mar de auto dúvida, ela abraçou Kelly com um pouco mais de força. Kelly não conseguiu resistir em relaxar no abraço dela. Cameron mudou de posição para deixar Kelly se encolher melhor contra ela, ela hesitou por um momento, mas virou a cabeça e enfiou o rosto no ombro dela. Respirou fundo, o cheiro junto com a proximidade era quase coisa demais. 

"Eu gosto do seu cheiro." 

"Obrigada…? Eles são melhores em controlar bloqueadores, as máquinas são melhores do que o bombeador."

"Você ainda está usando bloqueadores?" Ela franziu o cenho.

"Uhum, eu tenho um tipo de síndrome de Brugman. Então geralmente ando por aí cheirando a pré-cio, mas hormônios também ficam um tanto desbalanceados."

"Síndrome de Brugman," ela repetiu, tentando se lembrar das aulas infindáveis sobre síndromes e problemas que pessoas podiam ter com hormônios. "É raro em alfas, não é?" Pelo que ela se lembrava, a maior parte dos casos eram em ômegas. 

"Uhum, normalmente o problema é mais com hormônios do que só os odores. 

"É por causa disso que você usa bloqueadores em vez de supressores?"

"Basicamente, pode ser raro em alfas, mas como na maior parte dos casos, eu descobri o problema com supressores. Na verdade, os médicos acharam que eu tinha alguma alergia antes de descobrir que era Brugman."

"Oh."

"O bombeador meio que é o jeito mais prático."

"Imagino que seja." 

Kelly respirou fundo. Uma questão respondida, ela queria que a lista coisas que eu sei sobre Cameron Mitchell continuasse crescendo. Ela conseguia sentir como o corpo dela queria ficar mais perto de Cameron, ela só não sabia o quanto era precisar do conforto que Cameron estava oferecendo e o quanto era o corpo dela traindo ela é reagindo ao cheiro da alfa. Aquela alfa ainda mataria ela… forte e alta e atraente e tudo que Kelly diria que ela era a alfa perfeita. A lista de adjetivos estava crescendo, incluía coisas como gentil e fofa. Além do sexo e claro que ela tinha um cheiro perfeito. E precisava das tatuagens como a cereja no bolo? 

Ela parecia se encaixar perfeitamente no papel alfa perfeita para mim… de um jeito diferente de Colin e que chegou anos mais tarde. Era quase doloroso que tivessem demorado todo aquele tempo para elas se conhecerem. 

"Se eu te contar uma coisa sobre mim, você me conta uma coisa sobre você?" Kelly perguntou depois de alguns momentos de silêncio.

"Claro."

Kelly respirou fundo, deixando o cheiro de Cameron quase nublar a mente dela: "Eu só…" Ela pigarreou, a voz falhando um pouco e a última pessoa para quem ela contou isso foi Colin anos atrás. "Ok," ela deixou mais do cheiro de Cameron encher a cabeça dela e fazer ela se acalmar um pouco. "Eu… hm. Minha mãe se matou há alguns anos, eu que, sabe, encontrei ela. Então… é. Eu não gosto muito de pessoas sangrando." 

"Eu sinto muito, Kelly," ela sentiu a mão de Cameron na nuca dela, pressionando ela um pouco mais perto do mesmo jeito que ela havia feito com o bebê de Amy e era tão… reconfortante. 

"Eu estou bem agora," ela reparou que Cameron estava tocando ela com as duas mãos. "A sua IV." 

"Shh, eu sou cuidadosa, não vai dar em nada." 

"Ok… sua vez."

"Hm. Minha mãe morreu em um acidente de carro, dirigindo bêbada, quando eu tinha doze anos." 

"Eu sinto muito."

"Sem problema. Me contaram que não havia nenhum dia em que ela não bebesse até cair no sono desde que eu nasci, ou que o meu pai morreu, para ser mais específica."

"Não é isso que pais deveriam fazer." 

"Não, mas, bem, ela teve dois ômegas diferentes e perdeu os dois," Kelly sentiu a mãos de Cameron segurar ela com um pouco mais de força. "Imagine… ter isso quebrado duas vezes… não é uma surpresa que eu não me lembre de uma versão sóbria dela." Ela fez uma pausa. "Oh." 

"Eu acho que você não queria falar essa última parte em voz alta." 

"Não… eu não quero incomodar você." 

"Não incomoda, eu quero conhecer você um pouco melhor." 

"Bem… agora você sabe de mais um fato sobre mim. Não é a melhor coisa, mas acho que ficamos no mesmo tema?" 

"Célebre clube de órfãos."

Cameron riu baixo: "Uhum, célebre clube de órfãos."

"Por mais quanto tempo eu posso ficar?"

"Mais ou menos vinte minutos, as visitas são meio curtas aqui."

"Ok," Kelly não queria se afastar, estava confortável demais tão perto de Cameron. "Posso ficar assim?" 

"Claro," Cameron beijou a cabeça dela e falou baixo. "Não sabia que você apreciava esse tipo de contato físico." 

"Só algumas vezes, em algumas situações e com algumas pessoas."

"Se você diz… eu não estou reclamando, eu gosto." Cameron abraçou ela com um pouco mais de força. "Você vem amanhã de novo?" 

"Sim." 

"Obrigada." 

Kelly suspirou, se aconchegou contentemente contra a alfa.

* * *

Claro que vinte minutos estava longe de ser tempo o suficiente, ela ficaria a tarde inteira com Cameron. O dia inteiro. Horas e horas confortável nos braços da alfa que não era a alfa dela. Ela precisava se lembrar disso o tempo inteiro. A culpa quase consumiu ela quando saiu do quarto e mandou uma mensagem para Colin, avisando que a visita havia terminado. Era mais culpa do que ela sentiu só transando com Cameron, do que pensando nela enquanto estava no cio e mais do que quando pensava nela e estava na cama com Colin. Ela não tinha certeza de porque, não era como se Cameron fosse a primeira alfa com quem ela teve aquele tipo de momento. Não era incomum ter algo assim com Hannah. Até com Hannah e Kevin, um de cada lado nas vezes em que ela se sentiu solitária entre o fim de um cio e Colin voltar das viagens misteriosas dele. 

Em tempo mais simples. 

Em tempos em que Cameron Mitchell não estava na vida dela.

Mas momentos aconchegantes com Hannah não fizeram ela sentir tudo aquilo, e algo que ela sequer sabia como nomear. Ou era perigoso colocar um nome, era cedo demais e Cameron não era a alfa dela. Tanta culpa não estava lá nem quando ela pensava sobre a curiosidade que tinha sobre Hannah. Mas ficar perto de Cameron daquele jeito era… diferente. Ela não sabia se era porque Cameron era solteira, se era porque elas transaram antes ou por causa desse sentimento sem nome e que ficar tão próxima de Cameron causava um conforto diferente. Um conforto perigoso. 

Ela já estava sentindo falta do calor de Cameron quando o elevador chegou no primeiro andar, as portas se abriram e o nome dela foi chamado:

"Doutora Campbell?" Ela olhou para cima e encontrou um homem, ele tinha um sorriso amigável, o cabelo preto longo preso em um rabo de cavalo e os olhos azuis mais brilhantes que ela já viu na vida dela. "Certo?" 

"Depende de quem está perguntando."

"Meu nome é Arthur Davis, eu sou o contato de emergência da detetive Mitchell." 

"Oh, certo. Ok." Ela finalmente sorriu de volta para ele. 

"Então, Campbell?" 

"Sim." 

"É um prazer te conhecer," ele ofereceu um aperto de mão, que foi aceito. "Eu ouvi algumas coisas sobre você." 

"Ouviu?" 

"Cameron às vezes não cala a boca sobre as pessoas com quem ela trabalha quando essas pessoas são boas no trabalho delas. E ela disse que você ajudou ela nesse… incidente."

"Eu… ser boa no meu trabalho meio que é a minha obrigação. E ela merece mais crédito do que eu nesse incidente." 

"Então você é uma daquelas pessoas que são modestas demais?" 

"Eu não sou modesta demais."

"Você salvou a vida de alguém e não está assumindo o crédito disso, amiga, isso é ser modesta demais." 

"Eu só liguei para a emergência, ela que fez o resto do trabalho de não morrer." 

"De qualquer maneira…" Ok, ele era teimoso. "Você salvou a minha melhor amiga. Eu agradeço." 

"Eu… Uh. De nada?"

Ele sorriu para ela, e ela podia ver o tipo de semelhança que fazia sentido que ele e Cameron fossem amigos. Ambos eram adoráveis e tinham uma energia ao redor deles que lembrava ela de um filhote de cachorro super excitado. 

"Eu preciso ir, essas visitas são muito cartas. Mas, só para você saber," o tom dele se tornou sério e ele apontou para si mesmo com o polegar. "Eu sou o protetor dela, designado por eu mesmo, claro. Mas antes de machucar ela, lembre-se de que eu sei esconder um corpo." 

"O-Ok." 

"Ok," ele sorriu de novo. "Até a próxima, Campbell."

  
  



End file.
